


你是我最初和最后的天堂

by CallmePhire, Castiel_Andymion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Blow Job, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Multi, Sleep Together, Top Dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤心的Cas, 助攻小能手Charlie和Sam, 大学校园AU, 大学生卡, 教授丁, 查理是个好朋友, 第一次亲吻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmePhire/pseuds/CallmePhire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Andymion/pseuds/Castiel_Andymion
Summary: 这是Dean在当地一所私立大学任教的第二年，他一直都很享受这种为人师的生活。他本是觉得这一年应该会过得很顺利，直到某位蓝眼睛学生闯入他平静的生活之中，随之而来的一阵狂风将他的师德吹得无影无踪。





	1. 坠入爱河？

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，从今天开始我会开始更新He's My Collar的译文，更新速度是每周一更。希望大家多多支持~~  
> 也希望大家能多多支持原文作者CallmePhire。有能力的可以去看看作者写的原文。  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260620/chapters/32890239  
> 大家也可以在合作者中点击原作者名字去查看文章。  
> 希望大家喜欢我们的作品~

那天早晨，Castiel很是后悔自己从睡梦中醒了过来。昨天晚上Charlie为他准备了生日前庆祝会，两人喝到深夜，搞得他的头现在还疼得厉害。实际上，今天才是他的生日，但同时也是春季新学期的第一天。他慢腾腾地将自己从床上拽起来，室内冰冷的气温将只穿着四角内裤的他冻得直哆嗦。往常他都会对新学期的第一堂课充满期待，但是这次他却完全提不起劲来。这是因为在秋季开学时他才能学习剩下的主修课程，而这个学期他只能学习几门学校强制要求学习的没什么用的课程。我说学校竟开了神话学这门课…真的假的？他只喜欢理科课程，所以历史什么的并不是很对他的胃口。真是的，人们明明可以为未来做贡献，却要去花时间研究过去的事情。

他走到浴室，将浴缸填满水，然后坐了进去。冰冷的身体浸泡在温热的水中，真的是再美好不过了。不知为何，他想到他的前任。他把头埋在膝盖里，问责自己 _为何每段感情总是如此收场_ ？收回思绪，他开始洗掉一身的疲惫，然后慢慢从温暖的浴缸中挪出来。他刚走出浴室，就听到从角落的书桌那传来手机震动的声音。他看都没看屏幕上的显示就接通了。

“Castielllllll” Charlie将他的名字加上旋律唱了出来。

“早上好。”

“我已经在前往你家的路上了，所以你最好是告诉我你已经穿好衣服准备走了。还有，我要在上学之前‘爽’一下。”

“好的好的我亲爱的Charlie，我可没忘记我们开学前的传统节目。我刚刚从浴室出来，给我十分钟。”

“你最好快点，我还要喝杯咖啡呢。而且从你的声音来看，你也需要一杯。”

他挂断了电话，撤掉了裹在身上的浴巾，找出一件厚厚的针织毛衣套在身上，下面穿了一条秋裤，外面又套上一条牛仔裤，然后就匆匆往楼下跑去看他爸爸是不是在家。很明显，答案是“不在”。Castiel朝着空无一人的房间翻了个白眼。对此他并不是很吃惊，因为他爸爸最近都住在医院里，即便是下班的时候还是想着要救这个救那个。Castiel尽力让自己显得没有那么生气，他爸爸觉得当一名医生很幸福，因为治病救人是很重要的事情，这也是他喜欢他爸爸的原因。每次在他嫉妒他爸爸的病人的时候，他都觉得自己是个不折不扣的坏蛋。

屋外传来的汽车鸣笛声打断了他的思绪。他将包甩到肩上，向屋外走去。哎，还没准备好迎接新的一天呢。

“你好呀亲爱的。”当他在副驾驶位坐定后，Charlie不禁露出了微笑。

“你怎么这么开心？”他抱怨道。

“昨天晚上我认识了一个女孩，直到刚才我都在跟她发消息，我们准备今晚出去约会，所以我才这么开心。”

“那真是太好了。”他转过头向窗外望去，Charlie则是开车向他们要去的咖啡店驶去。

“别这么低气压，你也该为自己的人生找点乐子。”

他叹了口气说“没有乐子我也活得下去。”

“别骗你自己了。自从经历‘我们还是做朋友吧’这种事之后，你就一直无精打采的。你最近有没有跟他聊过啊？”

“他一直都有给我发消息，但我真的不想回复他。”

“你确实不应该再跟他有任何联系，我说他对你做的那些事真的……”Charlie突然意识到什么，然后就不在说话了。

“我就是太累了Charlie。我真的一点都不想再回到那片恋爱的大海，去钓那些饥渴的单身狗。这样只会显得我很悲惨而已。”

“你至少还是可以给自己叫点深夜服务啊。”

他又叹了口气“你知道那不是我做事的风格。”

“那，或许是时候改变你做事的风格了。我们到了，你呆在这我去去就来。你想喝什么？”

“和平常一样。”

“额，看你那一脸的愁容我就得给你加点猛料。”

“那真是谢谢您了。”他翻了个白眼。

Charlie没熄火，下车后快速跑到小咖啡店里买咖啡。他四下看了看，停车位周围并没有人。于是他从书包里拿出所需的“材料”，快速精准地卷了一根。一年前他认识了Charlie，经过她一番花言巧语后，他也开始吸起大麻烟来。现在吸大麻烟已经成为一种习惯了，而且他卷大麻烟的技术比Charlie还好，所以卷烟这种活一般都他来做。

他刚卷完烟没多久Charlie就回来了，然后他们便继续驾车向学校驶去。她将车停在靠树丛那边更宽敞的停车位里后，两人便一手拿着咖啡一手拿着大麻烟下了车。Castiel先点燃了他的那根，深深地吸了一口，屏住呼吸，感受着充斥在口中的那种虽然酸涩但带着泥土芬芳的味道。他小心翼翼地将烟圈吐出，任它消散在风中，尽量不让味道留在衣服上。很快他们便吸完了大麻烟，然后感受着咖啡因和大麻带来的双重愉悦感。缓了一会后，他们就一边聊天一边向着教学楼走去。Charlie还是想说服Castiel应该将他骚浪贱的一面开发利用起来，而他则是一边抱怨一边拒绝同Charlie认识的人交往。在他看来，Charlie结交的男性朋友跟他的品味差了十万八千里。

因为Charlie的教室在走廊的最里面，所以她将Castiel送到了他的教室门口。两人快速地拥抱了一下，然后约定在课间吃午饭时再见面。Castiel走进那间面积不大的讲堂，然后坐在第一排的正中央。因为原来的老教授退休了，所以现在神话学这门课由一位新教授接手。根据他以往的经验来看，新教授一般都没什么经验，上课所讲的内容就很碎片化。但他知道即便是这样，即便是他脑子里满是嗡嗡声，也要尽最大的努力让自己的注意力都集中在课堂上。

越来越多的学生走进教室，并坐定下来。每个人都拿出了笔记本，订书器，笔还有其他要用的东西，看样子每个人都想尽力在最开始表现的好一点，不想在这学期里被其他人甩在后面。Castiel又走神了，以至于直到听到说话声时才意识到教授已经来了。从教室前方传来的低沉性感的声音让他不禁抬起了头。他眼前的景象让他搞不清到底发生了什么。站在他面前的是一位有着小麦色皮肤，身材瘦长精壮的男人。而据他观察，男人除了肩膀比他宽厚外，他们的体格大致相同。那人穿着一件紫红色的衬衫，领口敞开着，下身则是深蓝色牛仔裤和一双看上去有些磨损的工装靴。但最吸引Castiel的是那双绿色的眼睛。那双眼睛如绿宝石一般迷人，也如水一般温润柔情。哦，他的教授是如此高贵动人，如此耀眼夺目。他真是三生有幸，能在最不喜欢的课上遇到全世界最性感的男人。尽管男人的双腿不是特别直，但是走路的姿态依旧显得很有涵养。他看着那人从容不迫地在教室里走动着，分发着教学大纲。他只在Castiel的桌子前停留了几秒，对视了一下后，就继续走到其他同学的位置上，最后又回到教室前面。

“因为你们最后的成绩有一部分会来自于你们的出勤率，所以每节课我都会点名。来这里上课怎么都会对你的期末成绩有帮助。”他停顿了一下。

然后看着Castiel继续说“你们知道该怎么做，我点到你们的名字之后就把手举起来。到后面上课的时候，我会记住你们所有人的长相，我大致看一眼就知道你们谁来谁没来。”

他开始点名，每个点到名字的学生都将手举了起来。当他点到Castiel的名字时他停住了，然后抬起头向Castiel寻求帮助。

“我叫Castiel，Cas-tee-el。”

“好的我知道了，Castiel，星期四的天使，对吧。”他笑着说。

Castiel的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红了，他低下头，试图掩饰自己脸上的异样。这个完美的男人居然随随便便就可以讲出关于他名字的深层含义！点过名后，Professor Winchester 拿起教学大纲，开始解释上面的内容，并且指出了那些学生需要重点记忆的地方。虽然Castiel听到了教授所说的每一句话，但是他的心思却完全不在这些上面，因为他的全部精力都用在观察教授的嘴唇上了。那人说话时嘴唇是如何上下翻动的，那人停顿的时候是怎样自己舔嘴唇的，这些动作都被他看在眼里。他真的是迷上眼前的男人了。此时坐在课堂上，Castiel觉得自己像是被诅咒了一般，但同时他又觉得自己是如此受上天眷顾。

“你一直都在盯着我。”男人的话将Castiel从幻想的世界中拉了回来。

“哦，啊，那个，我不是故意的，抱歉。”他胡乱的将东西往书包里放，然后看看周围才发现课程已经结束，大家都走了，屋子里只剩下他和教授两个人了。

“你还好吗Cas？”

半晌Castiel才反应过来，面前他所仰慕的人给自己起了个昵称。

“额…是的，我没事。抱歉让你担心了。”他有些不知所措。慌乱中他的笔记本掉在了地上。

他正准备弯下腰准备去捡，他的教授却抢先一步帮他捡了起来，然后递给了他。

“你可能需要再来一杯提提神。”那人说着，眼睛看着Castiel桌子上的空咖啡杯。

“或许你说的没错。”他抓起书包，将其甩在肩上后说“明天见，教授。”

他漫不经心地朝教室门口走去，可等他离开教室后，就立刻灰溜溜的逃走了。

**~~~~~~**

在剩下的两节课中，他用一半的脑子处理着上课所学的内容，另一半则是想着他的神话学教授。他的教授一定是从历史中走出来的人物，不然他怎么会这样帅气迷人。第三节课一下课，他就立刻向Charlie的车奔去。当他看到Charlie已经在那里等他时，他瞬间觉得心情轻松了许多。

“今天过得怎么样？”她将手机放到口袋里，笑着问道。

“简直是生不如死。”他边大口喘气边说着。

“你不觉得有点太夸张了吗？”

“Charlie，你不知道，他长得真的是太帅了！”

“我很高兴你意识到了这一点，不过这个‘他’是谁？”

“是教那该死的神话学的教授，他真的是太有魅力了。我觉得我要迷上他了。”

“哦哦哦哦哦~你喜欢上了你的教授，哈？”她上下挑挑眉毛，戏虐的说。

“很不幸，确实如此。”

“那还等什么，收了他啊。”

“什么？不不不！他可是我的教授Charlie，你是不是脑子进水了！”他抱怨道。

“那又怎样？你们都是成年人了~”

“从道德上讲确实没问题，可是我不觉得我们两个会认为跟彼此谈恋爱是件好事情。”

“嘿，你说什么呢。起码你能为你的成绩单里再添一个‘A’啊。”

现在准备去他们经常去的那家校外餐馆吃饭。那是一家不太大的，老式的，但却很有格调意境的餐馆，那里的一切Castiel都很喜欢。进门后和往常一样，熟悉的女服务员同他们打过招呼后，便将他们带到餐桌前，并保证马上回来为他们点餐。

“你应该在他办公的时候去他的办公室。”Charlie喝了一口水然后说道。

“去那干吗？课程都还没开始呢。”

“当然是和你那位绿眼睛男神争取一点独处时间啊。”

Castiel翻了个白眼，他不喜欢Charlie给他教授的外号。

“怎么了？这可以让你先赢下一局，对你有利啊亲爱的。”

“我可没说我要加入到这儿场游戏中来。”

“哦亲爱的，这可不是一场游戏，这更像是一场没有硝烟的战争。”

 **~~~~~~**                       

时间飞逝，一眨眼一个月过去了，但是他对Mr. Winchester的喜爱之情却一直都没有减少。虽然他觉得不妥，为了不让Charlie对他一直不行动的懦弱表现发脾气，Castiel终于决定在Professor Winchester的办公时间拜访他。此刻，他正缓慢的朝那走去，而Charlie站在走廊的尽头，双手叉腰，一直注视着他的一举一动。Castiel觉得自己就像是一个初次去老师办公室的五岁小孩子，紧张的不得了，他的手心一直都在出汗。他强迫自己在脑海里复述着他和Charlie想出来的问题，这样他就不觉得自己是来这里和他的老师眉目传情，也不是来欣赏那张帅气的面容。

为避免吓到专心办公的Mr. Winchester，Castiel在虚掩着的办公室门上轻轻敲了几下。听到声音后那人抬起头，朝着站在门口的Castiel笑了笑。

“嘿，Cas，有什么事情吗。”

Castiel快速扫了一眼温彻斯特教授的办公室，说整洁又不整洁，说乱又不乱，每件事物都各司其职各占其位。

“你好Mr. Winchester。”他清了清嗓子，这样至少说话时不会破音。

“哇哦，叫我Dean就可以了，Mr. Winchester是我父亲。”

Dean，如此简单的名字，但冠在这个男人身上却显得如此与众不同，意义非凡，但这跟那人与生俱来的低沉嗓音没有半点关系。当Dean请他坐在办公桌前的椅子上时，Castiel又开始紧张起来。

“你好Dean。”更换称呼后，他又他了一次招呼。

“你需要什么帮助吗？”

“其实，我有几个问题想问你。是关于我们要写的论文的格式问题。”

“什么问题？”

“你想要我们怎么谋篇布局？”

“难道我没有跟你们说明吗？真见鬼。”

“没有。”Castiel有些不安。

“我需要写封邮件，然后发给其他人，我想你能帮帮我。”Dean冲他笑了一下，然后继续说“我需要你仔细阅读书上第一章第四节的内容。为什么你觉得……”

Castiel又开始走神了，他的视线再次落到那人的嘴唇上。

“你不准备把我说的记下来吗？还是说你是那种听一遍就能记住的学生？”

“额，我是应该记下来，因为我觉得自己更属于边看边记的那种。”

Dean轻哼了一声，这让Castiel觉得自己刚刚说错话了，不安的情绪越发强烈。暑假的时候他几乎一直都和他哥哥加百列混在一起，以至于他也沾染上了他哥哥喜欢挖苦讽刺人的恶习。不过他哥哥却陪他度过了最糟糕的一段时间。他拿出笔和笔记本，记下Dean所说的每一句话。在得到想要的答案后，他满意地点点头，不光是因为论文的事情解决了，还为自己面对Dean不再感到紧张而感到满意。

“我能看一下你记的笔记吗？我也应该记下来，不然我没办法写邮件。”

“当然可以。”他将笔记本地给了Dean。

Castiel一边耐心等待着一边看着Dean在那里记笔记，但很快他就陷入了遐想之中。他越想越深，眼睛一直观察着Dean舔嘴唇的动作。他也好想舔一舔那两瓣嘴唇，他想用他灵巧的舌头舔遍Dean的全身。虽然他知道这种想法糟透了，但是他还是抑制不住继续幻想的欲望。他想象着自己一边用手指轻轻扯住那人尖尖的短发，一边在结实的颈部留下一个一个爱的印记。

“Cas，你一直在盯着我。”

“哦，抱歉。”

“你还好吗？”

“我很好Dean，你呢？”

“额，我也很好。”他将笔记本还给了Castiel。

“那个，看你很忙的样子，我就不打扰你了。课上再见。”

当Castiel起身准备离开时，他看到Dean眼中以上而过的…悲伤？或许是他的错觉？

“如果你想呆在这，没关系的。我就是要批改一下其他班级同学撰写的论文。如果我仍要继续一个人面对这些满是语法错误的论文的话，我会死的。”他笑着说。

“没问题，不过我需要跟我朋友说一声，因为一般都是她送我回家的。”他匆忙坐回椅子上，然后从书包里拿出手机。

“额，你不必这么做。如果你想走的话你可以不用管我。”

“没关系的，我家离学校并不远，我可以走回去。”

“现在可还是冬天啊，Cas。”

“真的没关系，而且我也有作业要做。在家的话我很难集中精神，在这里写作业就没问题了。”

他拿出另一堂课使用的笔记本，将他放在大腿上，然后立刻开始进入复习状态。他能感受到Dean的眼睛一直在默默注视着他，这使得他又开始流起汗来，紧张感也再次打败了之前产生的安定感，成功占据了他的大脑。

“如果你愿意的话，我可以送你回家。”屋内的沉寂被Dean打破了。

“那就麻烦你了。”

之后，屋子里又恢复到之前的沉默状态，他们两个都专心处理着各自的事情。Dean会不时叹口气，应该是发现了更多的语法错误吧。Castiel很难将全部精力都放在他的统计学作业上。对他来说，集中精神并不是什么难事，但是若是在Dean面前还能不分心的话，对他来说真的不大可能。他不知道自己为什么总是会在脑子幻想一些有的没的，估计都是他那傻哥哥的锅。

“你知道吗，其实你是第一个在我办公时间来我办公室的学生。我每天就无聊地坐在这里，等着某个人敲开我办公室的门。”

“我很高兴能让你不那么无聊。”

“Cas，你真是个有趣的人，你和你的同龄人一点都不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”

“我也说不清楚，不过我能很真切的从你身上感受到那种天真烂漫。除此之外，我觉得你在课堂上表现的也很好，你从来不会玩手机或者跟别人传纸条。你很明确自己该做什么不该做什么，这一点真的很难能可贵。”

“因为我觉得如果来大学念书，却没学到知识，那岂不是浪费宝贵时间和金钱。所以我才会一直都这么做。”

“说的很对Cas。”他突然停了下来，好像想到了什么，“等等，我一直都叫你Cas，但却没征求你的同意，这真是太没礼貌了。”

“我很喜欢这个昵称，从来都没有人这么叫过我。”

“因为Castiel叫起来太麻烦了。哦，该死的，抱歉，我不该这么说。”Dean感觉很是愧疚，他不好意思的揉了揉额头。

“没关系的，我已经对这种吐槽免疫了。”

“但我还是要为我粗鄙的言行向你道歉。”

Dean再次投入到工作当中，可他一想起刚刚的话，脸就不由自主的变红了。而当他意识到自己想试着给Castiel留下好印象时，却情不自禁的笑了。没过多久，两人都完成了各自的工作。Dean靠在椅背上，伸展着自己疲惫的身体，这个动作使得掩盖在他衬衫下的一小块皮肤裸露出来，而这一幕正好让Castiel看到了。他真的很想触摸Dean的身体，不过幸好他们之间的办公桌让他的“奸计”没能得逞。

“准备好离开了吗？”

“嗯。”

他们收拾好各自的东西后，向门外走去。Dean让Castiel先出去，这样他就将直接将门锁起来。Castiel在那里看着，当Dean转过身来时，正好和他的眼神交汇了。

“只是不想任何人来这里偷考试答案。”他朝Castiel眨了眨眼。

他们一同朝教学楼外走去。一月份夜晚的空气寒冷有清新。Dean将他们带到他的车前，那是一辆闪亮的黑色汽车，Castiel认出那是英帕拉。这辆英帕拉没有被改装的痕迹，可以看得出Dean将车保养的很好。他坐到副驾驶的位置上，系好安全带，不安和紧张再次向他袭来，因为此刻Dean就坐在他旁边。Dean转动钥匙，英帕拉发出了一阵隆隆声，似乎在向它的主人撒娇一般。

“告诉我去哪就好了。”他一边说一边摸索着磁带播放器的插口。“我可没有你想象中的那么老。我只是喜欢磁带这种简单的事物。”他见Castiel一直盯着自己，便解释道。

“抱歉，我并不是有意一直盯着你的。”

“你可能自己没意识到，但你总是这么盯着我，我觉得挺好的。”

“我能知道你今年多大吗？”

“27了，你呢？”

“几天前刚满21岁。”

 _嗯，年龄差距不是很大_ 。他想着。

“哇哦，生日快乐，虽然有点迟了。”Dean冲他笑了笑，然后将注意力放回前方的道路上。

当他反应过来时车子已经停在他家门口了。Castiel感到有些失落。但是他还是解开了安全带，拿着他的东西准备下车。

“谢谢你送我回家Dean。祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”

“小事一桩。对了，我办公室的大门随时都为你敞开着。”他向Castiel挥了挥手，然后看着那人关上车门，朝家走去。

随时都向你敞开。

Castiel打开门，走进了屋内，看着Dean将车开走后，他才将门关上。他先把把书包和脱下的外套放回他的房间，然后来到厨房，找了点吃的充饥。长夜漫漫，他准备靠吸食大麻烟来消磨时光，于是薯片就成了很好的配料。狭窄厨房的操作台上放着一个长长的黑色礼物盒。Castiel将盒子打开，看到里面放着一个信封和一件棕褐色的长款风衣。他拆开信封，里面是他爸爸为他写的生日贺卡，字里行间都吐露着对他的歉意。他爸爸一直都在医院忙着悬壶济世，迫不得已才选择取消原本的生日庆祝计划，这也是没办法的事。在卡片的下方还有一段话，上面说这只是他的礼物的一部分，还有剩下的要星期天才能到。

他穿上那件风衣，向房间走去，带起一阵嗖嗖的风声。回到房间，他打量着落地镜中的自己，露出了满意的笑容。他真的很喜欢这件风衣，不仅好看，而且口袋也很深。又欣赏了一番后，他将风衣脱下，挂在房门后面。他听到书包里传来手机铃声，拿出来后，发现是Charlie打来的。

“嗨Charlie。”

“快告诉你们都干了什么！要具体的，详细的信息！快！”

“我很好，谢谢你的关心。你最近怎么样？”他略带讽刺的说着。

“好的不能再好了。别岔开话题，快告诉我细节！”

“所有关于论文的事情他都告诉我了。实际上，他忘记告诉我们关于论文的写作要求，还感谢我提醒他。他抄了我记的笔记，然后给班里每个人都发了邮件。”

“你在那里呆了四个小时，怎么可能就发生了这些事，除非你们是傻子！快告诉我点别的！”

“本来我是准备走的，因为再待下去我就真的控制不住我自己了。但是他想让我留下来，很显然，我是唯一一个在他的办公时间去找他问问题的。”

“你就不能挑重点说吗！快告诉我你们都做了什么羞羞的事情！”

“很遗憾，我们并没做那种事。”

“Castiel Novak！我是怎么教你的！”

“Charlie，你知道我不能跟他眉来眼去的调情，这样对我们都没好处。”他笑着说。

“你这么想是错误的。然后呢？然后发生了什么？”

“我做作业，他批阅论文。然后他送我回家了。”

“他有没有给你一个晚安吻？”

“你知道那种事情是不会发生的。”这是他第N次翻白眼了。

“做事不做完，这种行为最可耻！你就吊着我吧，不过我脆弱的心脏可没有多大的承受力。算了，我要挂了，佳人正等着我呢~”电话那端传来阵阵Charlie的笑声。

“祝你约会顺利Charlie。”

“你明天还要不要继续？”

回应她的只是一阵“嘟嘟嘟”声。Castiel早已挂断了电话。

 **~~~~~~**                 

吸过大麻后，Castiel真是爽翻了。他听到手机提示音响起后，慢慢将它举起来，眯眼看着两条消息提醒。一条是Dean发给班级同学的群发邮件，另一条则是Dean给他的私信。

Cas，谢谢你的帮助，救命之恩永不忘。;)

Castiel反反复复将这封邮件看了好多遍，然后将它添加到收藏栏中。眨眼的表情？真的假的？Dean真的给他发了一个眨眼的表情吗？这意味着什么？Castiel突然想到在离开办公室之前，Dean提到考试答案的时候，也冲他眨眼了。此刻，他的意识似乎唤醒了身体某个部位。他的下体由于充血的缘故，开始变粗变硬。而一想到Dean只对他一个人眨过眼，他的下体就越兴奋。他试着不再去想，希望这样可以抑制住体内如洪水般泛滥的冲动。他才不会一边想着关于他教授的淫荡事情，一边手淫呢，因为这只会让他愈发迷恋上Dean。反正，他今晚是不会做这种事情，明晚也不会，永远都不会。

那晚，Castiel花了好长时间才让自己进入梦乡。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家的阅读，如果喜欢的话，就给个赞吧~当然也欢迎大家留言，告诉我你们的想法吧！  
> thank u for ur reading, I hope u enjoy it. Kudos and comments are welcome.;)


	2. 一步错，步步错！（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause there are over 9000 English words in chapter 2, I decided to divide this chapter into two parts. I hope you can enjoy your reading. Comments are welcome.  
> 因为这章原文有9000多字，所以就拆成两部分来翻译，本周先送上第二章的前半部分。欢迎留言~~~

“Dean，我觉得你有些小题大做了。”

“Sam我不该这么做！我从一开始就不该这么做！”Dean在他弟弟家的客厅里来回走动着。

“这又不是你第一天上课了，我相信你不止一次遇到过让你着迷的学生，所以就不要再想了，过去的就让它过去吧。”

“为什么我要接受在大学任教的这份工作呢？我怎么没选择去小学？”

“因为大学给你工资要更多。”Sam帮他回答了这个反问句。

“起码我对小孩子没什么威胁，我也就不用去担心这种事情！Sammy我给他发了一个眨眼的表情！一个该死的！ **眨眼的表情** ！”

“你为什么要这么做呢Dean？”

“我不是故意的！我本来是打算发个微笑的表情，表示友好。但还没来得及删掉它我就把消息发出去了。”

“额，我相信你的那个学生也会认为那只是你手滑打错了，不会多想的。”

“Sam你没见过他，你不知道他有多正点！当我第一眼看到他后就知道不会有什么好事发生的。”

“哎，你能先停下来吗？你再走我的地毯都要被你擦漏了。去给我热个奶，我觉得Mark要醒了。”他低下头，看着正在怀里熟睡的小宝宝。

Dean来到厨房，给他的小侄子热奶。他看了一眼厨房工作台上放着的Jess的照片，悲伤地笑了一下。他至今仍未能从失去弟妹的伤痛中走出来。热好奶后，他回到客厅准备把奶瓶递给Sam，可那人却把Mark塞到他怀里，然后去找吃的了。

Jess的去世，让全家人都沉浸在悲痛之中。她是难产而死的。生下Mark后没多久，就撒手人寰了。那时候Sam整个人都处于崩溃状态，但还好有Dean在身边帮助他。他们共用一张作息时间表，这样就可以轮流照看宝宝，而这周正好轮到他了。再过几天，小家伙就要满一周岁了，他打算为侄子办个生日派对，当然他不会让Sam插手的。Sam也赞同这个想法，于是就将此事全权交给他去操办。

Dean想办生日派对的原因还有一个，那就是分散Sam的注意力。毕竟，Mark生日那天也是Jess的忌日。

“他喝奶的速度越来越快了。”Dean跟刚回来的Sam说道。

“没错，他也越长越大了，我们要给他买些新衣服了。”

“我明天就去。”

喝完奶没过多久Mark就又睡着了，Dean将他轻轻放回婴儿床里。然后便和Sam两人开了几瓶啤酒，边喝边聊，不知不就就聊到了深夜。期间Dean一直在说着有关Cas的事情，而Sam则是宽慰他，让他不要太担心。

由于喝了太多酒，Dean只好在Sam家的客房住下。

~~~~~~

第二天，Dean带着Mark来到某个商场。相比于市内其他门市商店来说，这家有着三层楼的商场真的显得气派了许多，而且还有各种各样令人眼花缭乱的商品。他推着婴儿车，寻找着有卖小孩服装的婴儿用品店。终于，他找到了一家。他选了几件宝宝衫，几条裤子还有几件毛衣，然后将它们放到一起。整套动作一气呵成，不拖泥带水。天哪，他觉得自己真的就是经验丰富的专职奶爸。你看，那些跟他擦肩而过的女性，都对撇过头看着他笑。还有几个男的，看他的眼神简直就是看到外星人一样。

选好所有的衣服后，便来到收银台付款。他将装着衣服的购物袋放到手推婴儿车的下方的篮子里，冲着开心的Mark笑了笑，然后坐在店门外的休息长椅上，眼神一直留意着婴儿车里的小侄子。Mark伸出双臂，表示想要抱抱，Dean自然不能不服从。他专心地陪可爱的Mark玩耍着，完全没有注意到几步之外有人在用一种悲伤又好奇的眼光看着他。

“你好Dean。”

低沉的声音传入耳中后他抬起头，看到Cas正站在那看着他和他的侄子。

“嘿Cas，今天过得怎么样？”

今天Cas看上去真的是棒极了。那人穿着一件黑色的衬衫配着一条牛仔裤，外面还套了一件长款黄褐色风衣，显得他既清新又帅气。Dean立刻打消了脑袋里产生的肮脏的念头，他还抱着他的侄子呢！

“我很好，你呢Dean？”

“还不错，就是要给这个小家伙买点衣服穿。”

Cas走近了些，Mark拍了拍手，还冲他笑，仿佛他们认识一般。Cas也冲着小孩露出了一个大大的微笑，然后又把注意力放回在Dean身上。

“你儿子真可爱。”

“哦…额不，你误会了，他不是我儿子。”

Cas将头歪到一边，皱着眉头，露出不解的神情。不知为何，Dean被这种小动作深深迷住了。

“他是我的侄子，是我弟弟的孩子。”他急忙解释道。

“哦，好吧。”

之后两人便陷入了沉默之中。为了缓解沉闷的气氛，Dean努力在脑子里搜寻着一些不是很色情的话题。

“你要准备买些什么？”

“一些新裤子。”

“听起来很棒。”

突然，Dean想起了昨晚错发给Cas的那个眨眼的表情，觉得有必要和他帅气迷人的学生解释一下。

“我很抱歉昨晚给你发了一个奇怪的眨眼表情。那本应该是个笑脸的，都怪我按错了键。”

“没关系的Dean，我没有多想。”

如果Sam在这里的话，一定会摆出 **一副欠揍的表情** ，然后恨不得向全世界宣告他说的都是对的。想到这里，Dean自动在脑海里翻了个白眼。

  * 这里说一下原文中作者在bitch face后面加的#57并没有实际意义，译者请教了原作者，原作者表示她只是想表现出Sam可以做出很多种bitch face



“那就好，我不想给你造成任何困扰。”

“真的没事，很少有事情能困扰我。”

“好吧，那我就放心了。”

之后又是一阵沉默。

“论文写的怎么样了？”

“其实一开始我根本不知道要写什么。但是我又想了想你说的话，于是一切都清晰明了了。所以到目前为止进展的很顺利。”

他考虑了我的建议？真的吗？这让Dean很是开心。

“我很期待。”

“我的论文应该还过得去。那个，我要去找我的朋友了，祝你有个愉快的一天。”

“谢谢…星期一见Cas。”然后他对着坐在他大腿上的小宝宝说“说再见Mark。”小孩呀呀地叫着，笑着和Cas道别。

Dean看着Cas走远了，心里不禁有点失落，尽管两人之间并没有什么话题可聊，但他真希望Cas能再陪他多呆一会，再多聊一会。在他看来，虽然两人不是很熟，但却十分想把Cas留在身边。他想要拉近两人之间的距离，想成为彼此亲密无间的伴侣。

~~~~~~

“我的天Dean，你没必要买这么多！”

“其实我本来也没打算买太多，但是想到哥有车啊，怕什么。”他又从后座里拿出一袋东西。

Mark在Sam怀里不安地乱动着，于是他只好先回屋里给他儿子热奶喝。Dean将所有东西（几袋几箱儿童用品）都搬到屋里后，就跟他弟弟道别，回家工作去了。他提倡学生先把论文草稿发给他，这样他就可以提一些修改意见，然后学生们修改后再将完整的论文交给他。他打开邮箱查看，结果只有Cas和一名叫Kevin的学生按照他的要求交了论文草稿。哦，又是Cas。

坐在办工桌前，他再次陷入幻想之中。他回忆着Cas的样子，然后停在那双迷人的蓝眼睛上。那双眼眸就像是一片无边无际的大海，一不小心就会让人迷失方向。还有那两瓣有些龟裂，但却粉嫩的嘴唇。如果Dean有幸能将它们含在嘴里，那结果将是万劫不复。

Dean不知道自己为什么会产生这样强烈的情感，但他一点都不排斥。

口袋里响起的手机铃声打断他的幻想。

“嘿Bobby，最近怎么样啊？”

“别提了！你这周末有空吗？”

“没有什么特别的计划。”

“你能来我这里给我帮帮忙吗？Ash感冒了，不能来上班。”

“我想没问题。具体什么时候？”

“白天就好了，最好像平常那样早点来。”

“最好不要再变了Bobby。”听到那人在电话另一端抱怨着什么，Dean没忍住笑出了声。

“那你别抱太大的希望。”

他结束了和他叔叔的通话，然后继续去查看邮件。Kevin的论文写的很好，里面包含了全部要素。而Cas的论文虽然不是很完美，但是可以看得出他用心了。他真的对主题进行了深入的研究探讨，并且提出了有力的论证论据。Dean欣慰的笑了笑，真希望所有的学生都能像Cas这样完成论文。

他立马回复了Cas，说明了他的想法，并且提出了几点建议。不过，他费了好大的劲才将思维固定在论文的反馈信息上。

“这样做才对嘛。”他对自己的专业精神很是满意。

~~~~~~~

新的一天新的开始，而且是个好的开始。为什么这么说呢？因为Dean觉得讲台下穿着黑色V领衫和紧身牛仔裤的Cas好看极了。更令他高兴的是彼此之间多次不为人知的眼神交流。他真的为Cas所倾倒，但却又想不通为什么会这样。在接下来的几节课中，因为Cas不在的缘故，Dean都觉得很无聊。

下班之前，他决定先爽一下再走。于是他将车开到大学里最不起眼的停车位，然后给自己卷了一根烟。虽然料不是很猛，劲不是很足，但足够让他爽一次的了。他只是想要快点摆脱掉那些在脑海中挥之不去的想法。

时值严冬，天气寒冷，即便穿着厚厚的衣服，在车外抽烟还是觉得有些受不住，毕竟他已经不是当年那个反叛的少年了。他靠在后备箱上，又不紧不慢地吸了一口，感受着空气一点一点掠过嘴唇，完全沉浸在大麻带来的愉悦感中，甚至都没有注意到有辆车停在了离他不远的地方。

“Winchester教授是在嗑药吗？”

Dean被吓了一跳，然后看着眼前向他跑过来，素未谋面的红头发女孩。很快，另一个人也从车里走了出来。那人一边抱怨一边祈求红头发女孩不要打扰Dean。

那低沉粗哑的嗓音Dean再熟悉不过了。

“嘿Cas。”见到熟人，他之前的紧张感也减轻了不少。

“嗨，Dean。”

打招呼的那一瞬间，他们完全忽略了红头发女孩的存在。Cas向他走过来，两人只有一步之遥，这让Dean很开心。要是换做往常，他一定会给别人上一堂叫做“私人空间”的课。但是现在他并不介意两人之间的亲密距离。

“哇哦，你都叫人家Dean啦，进展很快啊！”红头发女孩看着Cas，露出一个贱贱的笑容。

“我只是不喜欢和我的学生之间有太多的繁文缛节。”

“好吧。我叫Charlie。”她向Dean伸出一只手。

他有些不情愿，眼睛一直看着Cas，希望那人能帮帮他，而他只看到Cas目露凶光的样子，好像恨不得要把Charlie剥皮生吃了。

没办法，他只好握上去。“很高兴认识你Charlie。”

突然Dean觉得有些不对劲。他从来都没见过Charlie，那她是怎么知道他叫什么的？难道Cas跟她提起过他的事情？如果是这样，Cas有没有说一些关于他的好话呢？这个女孩是Cas的女朋友吗？难道Cas是为了之前他错发表情的事情，带着女友来向他复仇吗？可是之前那封邮件他可是反复看了12遍，确认没有什么奇怪的表情之后才发出去的。Dean越想越不明白。

“平常除了我们，没人会在这里吸大麻烟的。但是多一个人，多一份乐趣嘛。”她边说着，边从大衣口袋里拿出一根烟还有打火机。她将烟递给Dean，脸上又浮现出刚才那种贱贱的笑容。

“你想要把大麻分给我？可你连我谁都不知道。”Dean问道。

“Castiel认识你就足够了。还有我觉得，只要是敢在校园里嗑药的教授，都不是坏人。”

“Charlie求你别这样，你都没问他是不是想要和我们一起抽。”

“没关系的Cas，只要你们不嫌弃我就好。”

“Dean，我要警告你，这一根后劲要强很多，你能受得了吗？”

“我可没你说的那么不中用！不管你里面卷了什么，我都没问题。”

听完Dean的话，Charlie咯咯地笑起来，Cas则是选择保持沉默，可他的脸却快速抹上了一层红晕。

Cas脸红的时候真的是可爱极了。

“不得不说，这烟卷的真不错。”

“这都是Castiel的功劳。”她拍了拍Cas的后背。

“干得漂亮Cas。”说完，还不忘冲那人眨眨眼。和陌生人调情是他的做事风格，但是他从来不会对学生做这种事情。

而因为刚才的小动作，Cas的脸变得更红了。Charlie则是站在一旁，对眼前的一切感到很是欣慰。Cas脸红的样子绝对是她见过的最可爱的事情了。

Charlie点完烟后，将打火机递给Dean，但他似乎遇到了点麻烦。于是Cas走到他身旁，试图提供帮助。这一次他完全踏进了Dean的私人领地。

此刻，Dean身体里的每一个细胞都在呐喊着，要他再靠近一点，吻上少年的唇。可就当他想要听从内心的渴望时，Cas却退开了。

之后，三个人都站在原地，默默地吸着烟，直到Charlie磕嗨了，才打开了话匣子。他们聊到了以后想要做什么。Dean讲述了他是怎么当上老师的。他们还聊到私下里的兴趣爱好。聊了音乐，还有其他任何能想到的话题。

他们相处的很是融洽。而当他们意识到这一点时，都不由自主的笑了起来。大麻可真是个好东西。

“虽然我知道你是大学老师，但是我觉得我们还是可以经常出来聚聚的。”

“你是指一起出去浪？”Dean问道。

“没错。我们之间的年龄差又不大，几乎就是同龄人。虽然Castiel是你的学生，但是我觉得你们都是成年人，学习和私生活应该分得清吧。”

Dean看了看Cas，好像在寻求那人的许可。他真的想和Dean做朋友吗？

“Castiel你怎么看？”Charlie一定有读心的特异功能。

“如果他不介意的话，我没问题的。”

“我觉得挺好的。”Dean说。

Castiel感觉自己的脸又红了，而且一阵幸福感涌上心头。

过了一会，他们终于从极乐世界回到了冷空气肆虐的人间。

“既然现在我们都是朋友了，你不介意送Castiel回家吧。我今晚和我的小美人有一场重要的约会，而她家正好在相反的方向。”

“Charlie，你太没礼貌了！”Cas生气地说道。

“没关系的Cas，我不介意。”Dean急忙插进来。

“我不想给你找麻烦Dean。”

“一点也不麻烦，我们顺路。”

“那就这么定了。再见Dean，再见亲爱的。”Charlie在Cas的脸上啄了一下，然后跑回了车里。

他们俩站在原地，看着Charlie刚点着火就飞快地把车开走了。看来确实是个十分重要的约会。Dean吐槽着。

“我想我们也该走了。”Cas一边搓着手一边说道。寒冷的空气冻得他瑟瑟发抖。

坐回车里，Dean打开暖风，慢慢的车里暖和起来。像往常一样，两人又陷入了沉默之中，但是这次却一点也不觉得尴尬，好像就应该要保持沉默一般。

“你饿了吗？”Dean先开口问道。

“有一点，怎么了？”

“我知道在主街上有一家很好吃的汉堡店，想和我去尝尝吗？你要是真的很想回家的话，我们可以也可以选择外带。”

“你想坐下来吃吗？”

“我听你的。”

“那就在那吃吧。我觉得挺好的。”

Dean开心极了。他发动车，向明亮的黑夜驶去。

~~~~~~

这个时间段店里没有多少人，而Cas也没怎么说话，坐下来后一直就在喝水。于是又给了Dean充足的时间来遐想。待在Cas身边让他觉得很开心，但他不知道Cas和他待在一起是否也觉得很开心。

Cas感觉到Dean一直在盯着他，于是抬起头露出一个淡淡的微笑。

“Dean你在想什么？”

“哇哦Cas，你这问题有点难回答。”Dean有点不好意思，伸手揉了揉脖子。

“如果你想说的话，我洗耳恭听。”

正好，此时服务员送来了他们的汉堡。谢天谢地，服务员的出现正好缓解了他的紧张感。Dean专心致志地品尝着他的汉堡，而Cas则是百无聊赖的啃着薯条。

Cas试图从Dean脸上的表情中找出一丝线索，但那人就是埋头苦吃，拒绝说话。

Dean知道，如果他抬起头注视那双迷人的蓝眼睛，那他一定就会丧失理智。

“Dean。”

“怎么了Cas？”他嘴里塞满了食物，说话不是很清楚。“你想让我怎么跟你说。我觉得最好还是不要告诉你，凡事没有必要一条路走到黑。”

“你在想关于我的事情吗？”

这一问吓得Dean被呛到了。好吧，以后要是有人提起他是怎么死的，那就是吃东西呛死的。他看着Cas的眼睛，不知道该怎么回答。

“有一点。”

Cas只是哼了一声，再没说什么，而之后两人也是静静地吃着自己的食物，也没有再说话。吃完后，Dean去收银台结了账。他觉得这就是两人之间的一次约会，但很快又将这种想法扼杀在脑海里。他们回到车里，然后向Cas家驶去。路上，两人谁都没说话，只有ACDC的音乐在车里回荡着。

他们在小房子前停了下来。Dean已经准备好听Cas说再见了。

“我很开心Dean，谢谢你。”

“我也是Cas。这是我这段时间以来最开心的时光了。”他真的一点都没撒谎。

“你想跟我交换电话号码吗？”

Dean努力地在脑海里想着一个合适的回答，而不是只单单说个“好啊”。

“抱歉，我不应该问这种问题。”看到Dean有些犹豫，Cas有些不好意思。

“没关系，没关系，我一点都不介意。”Dean急忙掏出他的手机递给Cas。“给。给你的手机发条消息，我之后会保存的。”

“好吧。”Cas接过手机，点了几下屏幕，然后把手机还给了他。“晚安Dean，再次感谢你邀请我和你共进晚餐。”

他说了晚餐！这下，Dean真的觉得这是一次约会了。就像上次那样，Cas下车后立刻跑回了家。看到那人安全到家之后，Dean便离开了。

回到家后，他就脱掉了外套和衣服，最后只留一件T恤和内裤在身上。躺在床上，不禁又想到了Cas。他拿起手机，将Cas的手机号存到通讯录里。

他看到Cas用他的手机给自己发了一个眨眼的表情。

~~~~~~

“Charlie我真的不知道该怎么做了。”

“怎么了亲爱的？”

“都怪你我越来越喜欢他了。”Castiel坐在床边吸了一口烟，然后低头看着手里的手机。

“喂喂喂，别把锅都甩给我好吗！火星是你擦起的，我只是帮你扇了扇风而已。”

“我本是不应该和他在一起的，可现在我连他的手机号码都有了。”

“你是怎么做到的？哦亲爱的，我真为你骄傲。”

“就是那么要来的啊。他太好说话了，这让我感到有些不对劲。”

“这是件好事，你别多想，我觉得你们俩注定是要在一起的。”

“别说我的事了。对了，你最近在约的那个女生是谁啊？”Castiel起身，将抽了一半的烟扔到烟灰缸里。

他穿上几件裤子，追备好迎接不是很忙的一天。今天星期五 ，只有下午一节课，所以他睡了个懒觉。Charlie今天没有课，但她依旧要送Castiel去学校，然后她会在学校里学习和社交。

“她叫Dorothy。我可是看在我们两个有戏的份上才告诉你的。”

“我还是不知道你为什么这么迷信。”

“这叫做 **厄运结** Castiel，要是破了规矩一切都完了。”

  * 原文jinx，请原谅我真的很想说一下这个jinx。译者第一次接触这个jinx是在美剧 _How I Met Your Mother_ 《老爸老妈浪漫史》里，我记得是第八季第11集。在美剧里jinx是指两人或多个人同时说出相同的话，但其中有一个先说出jinx，那么其他人就被下咒了。被下咒的人不能说话，除非有人说出他的名字。如果打破这个咒语，那就会招来灾祸。这就可以看出，jinx是一种流传在美国民间的一种迷信形式，如果触犯了，则会导致不好的后果。



“好吧，好吧。还有呢？”他站在厨房里，三心二意地将芝士奶油挤在每一块百吉饼上。

“她人很有趣，有冒险精神。她总是想尝试新事物，拥有新体验。别误解了，她并不是那种寻求刺激的人，只是想要体验生活而已。她每天都会给我一种新鲜感，我真的很喜欢。”

“我觉得这些都是好品质。”

“没错。自然有趣不做作，这才是我需要的女朋友。”

“你想让她做你的女朋友？”

“如果我回答‘是’的话，你会让Dean成为你的男朋友吗？”

“Charlie！”他一边吃着百吉饼，一边抽空翻了个白眼，然后叹口气继续说“跟你比起来，我跟Dean的关系太复杂了。Dorothy又不是给你上课的教授，而且教的还是你最不想上的课。”

“我知道我知道啊。但是我真的想让你们在一起，Dean真的很不错。你看到他和小宝宝在一起了吧，那就说明他很顾家，这比什么都重要。”

“我可不认为我以后会是个好爸爸Charlie。我对婴儿一窍不通，该做什么，不该做什么，我的大脑里没有这些知识。”

“那你会把他们扔到地上吗？我是说故意的那种。”

“天哪，谁会做那种事！你是魔鬼吗？”

“所以，你这不就知道不能对小宝宝做什么了吗。”

~~~~~~

Castiel上完了今天唯一的一节课。可是此刻他却很紧张，因为Charlie又怂恿他去Dean的办公室。一个人要是在放学之后还赖在这不走，那他脑子一定有毛病。

“嗨Dean。”他走进办公室。

Cas的声音吓了Dean一跳，他睁大眼睛看着站在门口的那人，然后转过头偷偷揩去左侧脸上的泪水，抽了抽鼻子，露出尴尬的笑容。他请Cas进来坐下。

“嘿Cas。课上的怎么样？”

“我刚上完统计学课，特别无聊。”

“没错，统计学是挺无聊的，当时差点没给我搞死。那个，你需要什么帮助吗？”

Dean的眼睛很红，他应该刚哭过。Castiel感到有些难受，就好像他和Dean感同身受一般。

“你还好吗Dean？”

“我很好。就是…家里有点事。”

“好吧，如果你想的话我可以留下来陪你。”

空气突然安静了，Castiel不知道该说些什么好。此刻他想做的事情就是走上前去触碰Dean的脸颊，然后把他抱在怀里，直到忘掉所有不愉快的事情。

“我正准备要做作业，在你这我能专心些。”

“没关系Cas，你来了我很开心。我办公室的门永远为你敞开着。”

Dean的话听上去不是像是开玩笑，这让Castiel觉得那人所指的并不仅仅是办公时间。他没再说什么，直接拿出作业做起来。

长时间以来有个问题一直萦绕在他脑海里，这个问题在他第一次见到Dean的时候就想问了。即便这很不合时宜，即便会带来困扰，他还是决定将这问题提出来。

“你是怎么认识Charlie的？你们的关系很好啊。”Dean率先打破了沉默，不过他并没有抬头看Castiel。

“之前她的一个朋友想要跟我交往，但是我拒绝了他（he）。而她觉得这件事很可笑。”

“这种交朋友的方式真奇怪，不过我喜欢。那你为什么拒绝那个人呢？”

“因为不喜欢他（he）那种自大，华而不实的人。”

那么现在Dean知道他喜欢男人了。但实际上他男女通吃。他不认为性别是择偶的标准，一个人的性格和品质才是最重要的。

“嗯，萝卜青菜各有所爱，不过我觉得那人挺可怜的。”

Cas停下了所有动作。他不知道要怎么回复Dean的话。Dean那话是什么意思？他觉得那人可怜？这是不是意味着Dean想和他交往呢？

“我没弄懂你的话Dean。”

“额，我的意思你人很好，那人只是没有这个福气罢了，因为他就是个傻屌。”

“好吧。”Cas叹了口气继续说“你现在单身么Dean？”

“嗯？啊，我是单身。”

“我也是。”

“额，我要去上个厕所，马上回来。”Dean冲出了办公室，飞快跑到走廊尽头。

此刻办公室里，Castiel觉得自己快要崩溃了。他刚刚居然真的把那个问题问了出来，明明告诫过自己不要去问的。哎，Charlie真的把他惯坏了，不仅支持他去争取他想要的一切，还赞成他做出的所有糟糕的决定。但是，现在他知道了Dean是单身，Dean没有跟任何人交往，这个信息非常重要。 _ _我该怎么办呢？__ 他不禁在心里问道。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家支持，想知道两人之后的进展，那就跟紧我的脚步吧;) 当然，大家也可以去看原作哦~~大家有什么想法可以在留言区留言哦。  
> Thank you for your reading. If you want to know the following story, you can catch up with me, also you can choose to read the original work. Kudos and comments are welcome ;)


	3. 一步错，步步错！（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉再次换标题，但是这就是最后的标题了，希望大家原谅我。  
> I'm sorry for changing the title again. But trust me, this is the final title of this translation work. Please forgive me.  
> I hope you will enjoy your reading.

Dean的汗水止不住的往外渗，手掌、额头、就连脖子上都挂满了汗水。他来到走廊尽头的厕所，不安地在里面来回走动着，试着去弄清楚刚刚发生了什么，也尽力让自己冷静下来。

首先，Cas喜欢男生，这没什么问题，因为他不介意和男人交往。其次，Cas问他是不是单身，这就直接让他炸了。对他来说，之前父亲打来的电话已经是个很糟的事情了。可更糟的是他在办公室里哭的样子居然让Cas看到。不过他现在没有心情去想这些事情。

此刻，他真的产生了想要和那人交往的念头。就算是要违背行为准则，就是要突破重重障碍，他也要成为Cas的男朋友。 _我说，这对我来说又有什么伤害呢？_ 又不是说Cas会通过色诱的方式来获得好成绩。目前为止，Cas各方面的表现都很好。而且根据Charlie的话来看，那人就是个优等生，根本不需要用这种下三滥的手段来获取好成绩。所以这些都不是问题，重要的问题是Cas喜欢他吗？天哪，他已经好久没有谈过恋爱了。在经历了和Lisa那段彻底失败的恋爱之后，他就不想跟任何人交往，他觉得单身挺好的。

他挠挠脖子，然后将双手撑在水池边上，看着镜子里的自己。他的眼睛还很红，下嘴唇有点肿胀。拧开水龙头，将水泼到脸上，尽力让自己看起来精神些。用纸巾擦干脸后，他鼓起勇气向办公室走去。离开太久的话，Cas会误以为他把自己吓跑了。

~~~~~~

Cas看着Dean走进办公室，冲那人笑了笑。因为刚才那个该死的问题，他现在真的是紧张极了。不过他也想谈谈那个一直困扰Dean的事情，或许他能提供些帮助。但是他却畏缩了，因为他怕这多此一举的关心不仅不会让他成为那人生命中的一部分，反而更会将他拒之门外。

“你觉得好些了吗？”Castiel问道。

“嗯，好多了。”

之后的几个小时里，两人都默默地做着自己的事情，直到Dean下班。他们来到停车场，然后Dean开车送他回家，感觉就是两人每天都会做的事情。一天里经历了这么多事，Castiel真的是身心俱疲，此刻他最想做的就是睡个昏天黑地。

“谢谢你送我回家Dean。”

“小事一桩。”

~~~~~~

“Sam你热好奶了吗？你儿子要是再喝不到奶的话，他就要拆家了。”Dean坐在他弟弟家客厅的沙发上，冲着厨房喊着。

他一只手紧紧拖着不停挣扎的小Mark，另一只手和Cas发消息。他尽量回复的慢一些，这样显得自己并不是很在意。

“来，让我抱他吧。”Sam拿着奶瓶回到客厅。

Sam接过宝宝，坐到Dean旁边。

现在Dean的注意力已经完全放在手机上。Sam看着身边正在傻笑的哥哥，既开心又担忧。

Dean从来都不是那种打字快的那种人，但现在他的手指却在键盘上飞快的运动着。

“你在和你那个很正点的学生聊天？”

“嗯？”Dean抬起头看着Sam“哦，额，昨晚我们互换了手机号，他挺有趣的。”

“从你的反应来看我深信不疑。那么你准备好进一步发展了吗？”

“你在说什么Sam？”

“你不想追他吗？”

“我不知道老兄，我都不知道他喜不喜欢我。”

“那是他主动向你要的电话号，还是你主动给他的？”

“他向我要的，但这并不代表什么。我们昨天晚上还一起抽大麻烟了，很显然他和他的女性朋友经常做这种事情。然后那个女孩还问我介不介意，额，和他们再约一次。”

“那还等什么，我们今晚就约他们出去。”

“你儿子还坐在你腿上呢！”

“我可以把他送到Bobby那，我相信Ellen是不会介意照顾他几个小时的。”

“那我们出去干嘛？”

“我们可以去酒吧喝酒啊，或是其他的地方也可以。”

喂完奶后，Sam将熟睡中的小Mark交给Dean，然后去给Bobby打电话。此刻Dean紧张极了，他要约Cas去酒吧，还要带着他那爱多管闲事的弟弟。他知道Sam好心想帮他，但是这一次他的处境很微妙。Cas是喜欢男人没错，但这不代表那人会喜欢他啊，或许那人只是想做朋友。他跟本就没什么资本能让Cas迷恋上他。

Dean：嘿Cas，今晚上有空吗？

Cas：有空啊，怎么了？

天哪，他真的希望那人没时间，这样他就不用面对这样的窘境了。

Dean：你想出来喝点东西吗？我和我弟弟正准备去Jo的酒吧。

Cas：我从来都没去过那，不过没问题。我们几点见呢？

Dean：九点吧。你可以带上Charlie。

Cas：好的。那待会见。

Dean将手机放回口袋里，祈祷着Charlie能陪Cas一起去。他知道，如果只和他弟弟还有Cas一起出去的话，绝对不会有什么好事情发生。Sam会一如既往搞砸所有事情，而他则不得不为他弟弟擦屁股。

“走吧Dean。”

Sam拿着妈咪包回到客厅，然后看都没看Dean就拿着钥匙和外套出门了。

~~~~~~

他们将小Mark送到Bobby那，Ellen感叹着小孩子越长越大了，还对Sam不修边幅的头发发了一顿牢骚，Bobby则是对小宝宝的到来有点小激动。告别Bobby一家后，他们向酒吧驶去。Dean将音乐声音调大，试图让自己沉浸在其中，忘掉那该死的紧张感。将车停在碎石路上后，他下车查看Cas他们是不是到了，然后便看到了Charlie红色轿车。

“他们已经到了，我们进去吧。”他大声说道。

他们一进入酒吧就受到了Jo的热烈欢迎。她依次拥抱了两人，然后在Dean耳边小声说了什么，但他没能听清，因为酒吧里的音乐声太大了。于是他先在脑中记下来，准备一会再问她。环视了一圈屋内，他仔细在人群中寻找那一抹蓝色，以及那簇乱蓬蓬的头发。结果，他只看到使劲向他挥手的Charlie。

那两人坐在酒吧里面的卡座里。Dean本来是打算做到Charlie旁边，结果Sam却抢先一步坐了下来。 _ _哦Sammy，你敢不敢再快点！__

“你好Dean。”Cas冲他淡淡一笑。

“嘿Cas，这是我弟弟Sam，Sam这位是Castiel还有他的朋友Charlie。”

“你们好，很高兴认识你们。”Sam看着Dean，表示对Cas很是满意。“我准备去吧台拿点啤酒，你们有什么特别想喝的吗？”

“啤酒就好了，谢谢你Sam。”

“我跟你去Sam，东西有点多你一个人不好拿。”看来，那两人是故意要给他和Cas留点私人空间。

 _哇哦，好戏开始了。_ Dean红着脸摇了摇头，然后将双手叠放在桌子上。

“你还好吗Dean？”Cas靠过来，在他耳边说道。

然而耳边温热的气息却让他打了个冷战。Cas的唇靠得这么近，他不得不小心翼翼把头转关来。可他还是犯了个错误，那就是选择直视Cas的眼睛。

“我很好，你呢？”

“我的论文写完了，所以心情很愉悦。”

“哇哦，整整提前了一周，真厉害。”

很快，Sam和Charlie就拿着几瓶啤酒，有说有笑的回来了。让那两个人独处简直就是一种灾难。Dean隐约感觉到那两人在密谋着什么不得了的事情。

“额Castiel，我听Dean说你是他的学生。”

“没错，我在修他的神话学概论。”

“你喜欢吗？我是说Dean教得怎么样？”

“其实我对这个领域的知识一点都不感冒，但是Dean讲的很有趣。”

“你说的是真的吗？”

“千真万确。Castiel开始的时候一点都不想去上这门课。但自从他意识到你教的很好后，他就改变主意了。”Charlie插了进来。

“你不想上这门课？”Dean看着Castiel。

“但学校规定要上，我没办法。”Cas低着头看着手里的啤酒，不敢去看Dean的眼睛。

“但是到目前为止你都很喜欢不是吗？”

“没错Dean，我特别喜欢你的课。”

接下来的对话就有些大同小异。Sam和Charlie真的是使出浑身解数，引诱Dean和Cas表明对彼此的感情，为此他们还扯了一些平常基本不会聊到的话题。后来不知谁起的头，话题聊着聊着就聊到了前任上，但是在看到Cas脸上很糟糕的表情后，Charlie立刻转移了话题。Dean想，对Cas来说这一定是个敏感的话题。再后来的话题就都很轻松，而随着酒越喝越多，Dean和Cas都放松了警惕。

Cas将一只手放在Dean的大腿上，然后跟大家讲述着他爸爸是怎么试图用生日蛋糕吓他的，但却不知怎么搞的最后把蛋糕糊在了自己脸上。Dean大笑着，极力掩饰由于身体接触而导致的紧张和膨胀的性欲。辛运的是，Cas有些喝醉了，并没有注意到Dean身体产生的变化。之后整个晚上，Cas的手都没从他的大腿上拿开。

“作为一个要忙着照顾小宝宝的男人来说，今天晚上真是的太有趣了。但我们应该回去了，不然Ellen就要用我儿子威胁我了。”Sam起身，然后示意Dean和他一起走。

“我们也得走了，明早还有课，并且我还有作业没写完呢。Castiel你准备好回家了吗？”

“嗯？我还没玩够~”Cas咯咯地笑着。

我的天啊，为什么他连喝醉都这么可爱。

Dean起身，腿上的温热感立刻消失了，为此他有些难过。

“快起来，我们得把你送回家。”Charlie走过来，将Cas从座位上拽出来。

等Cas站稳后，四人就向酒吧外走去。Dean和Sam同Jo道了别，然后跟着Charlie走出了酒吧。

“我们应该找个时间再聚一次。”Sam提议道。

“没错没错。”Charlie俏皮的笑了笑。

~~~~~~

Dean还想再约Cas出去一次，他真的很想，只是和那人在一起时，他不知道怎样不让那些色情下流的想法占据他的大脑。他和Cas才刚刚成为朋友，他可不想因为自己的龌龊想法而葬送自己苦心经营的一切。他们现在虽然每周只能见两次，但私下里却经常给彼此发消息。因此，星期一和星期三就成为了他一周里最喜欢的两天。每到这两天早上10点，他就能见到Cas，然后和那人共度一个半小时的时光。每一次，Cas都会坐在第一排的正中间，然后眼睛会一直贴在他身上。虽然这样会分心，但他很享受。为了欣赏Cas眼睛瞪大的样子，他还特意提高了舔嘴唇的频率。

这天早晨，他一边想着Cas一边在浴室里自慰。他想象着Cas站在他面前，垂涎着他那勃起的性器。想到这他加快了手淫的力度和速度。接着他想象着，那双蓝眼睛一直盯着他，脸上写满了欲望。他把头向后仰，另一只手撑在墙壁上。他能感受到身体里不断高涨的欲望，他离高潮不远了。然后他又想象Cas将他抱在怀里，然后吻上他的唇。伴随着一阵呻吟声，白色的液体从性器中射了出来。 _ _该死的，我到底怎么了？__

洗完澡后，他穿好衣服准备去上课，但在那之前他决定先给Cas发条消息。刚刚在浴室里的幻想，使他觉得有些愧疚。他都不知道那人喜不喜欢他。但不管怎样，覆水难收，Dean只好顺其自然。他离开家，准备去买杯咖啡喝，这时口袋里传来手机的震动声。

Cas：早上好Dean。我知道我不应该这么早给你发消息。但很显然Charlie联系了你弟弟，然后他们准备在星期六的晚上再聚一次。

Dean：没关系，时间已经不早了，我已经在去学校的路上了。额，星期六你们想去哪啊？

Cas：Charlie已经想好了，但是她不告诉我具体是哪里。她认识很多酒吧的老板，所以我也不清楚。

Dean：那这么看的话，就算Sam知道去哪，他也不会告诉我的。

Cas：你星期五晚上有空吗？

Dean：我要帮Sam看孩子。

Cas：哦，好吧，我知道了。那学校见。

Dean把车停在了教职员专用的停车场，慢吞吞地下了车。他绞尽脑汁，想着在照看孩子的时候可以和Cas一起做些什么？Cas会介意和带孩子的他呆在一起吗？一进入教室，他就开启了自动教学模式。他教得和平时一样有效率，只不过脑海中一直想着Cas。讲课时，他的眼睛不时看向墙上的时钟，祈祷快点到下课时间，这样他就可以拿出手机查看Cas有没有给他发消息。

“同学们，我决定将截稿日期从原来的星期六推到星期天凌晨。这样你们就能多出一天时间来完成你们的论文。”Dean看到有几个学生露出如释重负的表情，不禁笑了笑。他这样做完全是为了星期六晚上的聚会做打算。哦当然还为了专心享受和Castiel在一起的时光。

~~~~~~

“嘿Cas。”Dean一手抱着小Mark一手拿着手机在客厅里来回走动着，但那个孩子似乎不怎么安分，一直都想抢他的手机。“额，我在想，你想不想跟我看个电影什么的。”

“但你不是在照看小孩吗？”

“话是这么说没错，但是他才一岁大，不会太淘气的。”

“那好吧，你觉得我几点过去比较合适？”

“七点怎么样？”他坐到沙发上，尽量控制着紧张感。

“没问题Dean，把你家的地址发给我就好了。”

“好的好的，待会见Cas。”他挂断了电话，然后看着在臂弯里闹腾的小孩。“从现在开始，我要你好好表现，听到了吗？”

小宝宝呀呀的叫了几声，还用唾沫吹了个泡泡，就算是回复Dean了。

Dean拿出几个月前买的婴儿游戏围栏，搭建好后，便在下面铺了层毯子，又放进一些玩具。他把小Mark抱进去后，小孩立刻就被遍地的玩具吸引了。他来到厨房，找了些可以在看电影时吃的零食。将地址发给Cas之后，他开始考虑究竟是做晚饭还是只做些爆米花。看看手机，才下午5：30，于是他决定做些意大利面。他将水煮沸，拌好酱料后就完全沉浸在自己的世界里，完全没意识到飞逝的时间。听到手机铃声响起后，他急忙将酱料和面条拌在一起，用擦碗的手巾擦了擦手后接通了电话。

“Dean我到了。”

“好的，我这就来给你开门。”哦该死的，他又开始紧张了。

一阵轻微的敲门声让他知道Castiel已经在他门外了。他有些慌张，费了好大的劲才将铰链扯下来。打开门，第一件事就是打量站在他面前的少年。Cas上身穿了一件贴身灰色连帽衫，下身的黑色牛仔裤则是很好的衬出了那细长的双腿。还有那乱蓬蓬的头发，他真的是再喜欢不过了。就这样，他就这么尴尬的站在那欣赏着眼前美景。

“你好Dean，我能进去吗？”

“啊哦，抱歉，快进来。”他让出空间，请Cas进到屋内。“你要是饿了的话，我刚好做了点意大利面。”

Castiel确实有些饿了。为了缓解紧张感，他特意在出门前抽了根大麻烟。他看着Dean的公寓，虽然有点小但是很整洁，而且到处都充斥着Dean的味道。每一次他靠近那人都能闻到这种很清新的味道。他看到放在客厅一边的游戏围栏，小Mark正在里面和他的玩具玩耍着。那小孩看到Castiel后，还冲他笑了笑。

“我确实有些饿了。”说完便跟着Dean来到厨房。

Dean给两人都盛了满满一盘意面，然后他们端着盘子来到客厅，坐到沙发上准备边吃边看电影。他选了一部Cas没看过的一个牛仔系列的电影。Dean解释着之前的剧情，可Cas只听进去一半，因为他正忙着盯着那人的嘴唇，还有微笑时浮现在眼角的可爱皱纹。之后两人便没有再说话，一边看着电影一边吃着晚饭，客厅里只有电影的声音还有小宝宝发出的些许噪音。电影途中，Dean还给小宝宝热了瓶奶，喝完奶之后小Mark就睡着了。Dean和他侄子之间互动的方式特别有爱，他看起来真的很像一位父亲，或者说他具有一切天下父亲该具有的品质——既温柔又可靠。

“你喜欢这部电影吗？”Dean小声说道。

“嗯，我觉得很有趣，而且动作戏也很多。”

“你喜欢就好。Sammy和我在孩提时代经常看这系列的电影，我特别喜欢狂野的西部。”

“他睡着了吗？”Cas指指小宝宝。

“睡着了，我想我应该把他放回床上，我马上就回来。”Dean站起来，抱着小Mark朝卧室走去。

Cas静静地坐在客厅里等待Dean回来。他很想跟Dean单独在一起，做些成年人会做的事情。不过，他试着打消这种念头，因为Dean是个直男，应该是吧？Dean轻手轻脚地走回客厅，靠着Cas坐下来。他们俩之间的距离近到几乎可以忽略不计，他都可感受到Dean身上散发出的热量。 _ _哦该死，我的手又开始出汗了！__

“额，目前有在学业上碰到什么问题吗？”Dean轻声问道。

“还好，没什么问题。上课内容和书本知识我都能理解，就是作业有点多。”

“你能应付的过来吗？”

“嗯，没问题。要是…没什么事情让我分心的话，我就能全心全意投入学习。”

“我真为你感到高兴Cas。”Dean轻轻拍了两下他的后背，而第二次停留在他身上的时间明显比第一次长。Cas起身，将他们盘子拿到厨房，正好他可以利用这段时间缓一缓，然后准备在他还没炸之前离开这。

“额，说到学校，Dean我想我该回去了。”

“哦，额，好吧。我很开心你能来我家。”Dean用牛仔裤擦擦手，然后将Castiel送到门口。

Dean看着Cas一点一点走远，直到消失在视线中。 _ _他的屁股可真翘，__ 龌龊的想法再次涌入他的脑海。一回到公寓里，他就立刻沉浸在刚刚和Cas在一起的快乐之中。那晚他躺到床上没多久就睡着了，还做了一个跟Cas有关的美梦。

~~~~~~

Dean被枕边的手机闹铃声吵醒了。他关掉铃声，抬头看了一眼身边的小Mark，那孩子还在睡着，偶尔在睡梦中动一下。他冲着枕头堆里的小外甥笑了笑。他家里并没有婴儿床，他也么有想过要买一个，于是每次Mark来他家过夜的时候他就要用枕头在床上搭出一个堡垒。Dean睡觉不是很沉，有点响动就能把他吵醒，所以只要小宝宝动一下或是半夜哭闹他都能很快醒过来，从而采取相对应的行动。

他轻轻将自己从床上拽起，尽量不去吵醒小宝宝。洗过澡后，他套上几件穿旧的裤子，还有件T恤。他之前答应过Bobby，今天要帮着干活。穿好衣服后，他便注意到小孩已经醒了，而且有些不开心。

“是时候回到你爸爸那了，叔叔我要去工作了。”他将Mark从床上抱起。

给侄子喂了奶，送回Sam那之后，他立刻前往Bobby的汽车修理厂。到那之后，已经有好几辆车停在修理区等着修理了，于是他跟暴脾气叔叔打过招呼后，就直接去修车了。车库里老旧的音响还能放出几首曲子，伴着音乐他全身心投入到工作中。不过，他还是尽了最大的努力，不去想让自己为之倾倒的蓝眼睛学生。

“你是选择告诉我你在烦恼什么，还是说你要继续这么叹气下去？”Bobby走进来，Dean不得不收起那些白日梦。

“我觉得我喜欢上了我的一个学生。”他叹了口气。

“成年了吗？”

“嗯，他（he）刚满21岁。”

“那你犹豫什么呢？”

“难道你没听到我说他是我的学生吗？”Dean抱怨道。

“孩子，我的耳朵还好使呢。”他拍了一下Dean的后脑勺，然后继续问“你喜欢他？”

“嗯。”

“那又有什么问题。只要你们分清私生活和学习不就好了。”

“我们当然可以这么做，但是我身上的破事太多了Bobby。”他一边埋头修车一边说着。

“你父亲也给我打电话了，问我能不能让他住在这。”

Bobby的话让他僵在原地，就像是之前他接到电话时一样。他真的没想到，经过这么多年的沉寂之后，会这么快就见到他父亲，而他已经习惯了这份沉寂。现在，他父亲又突然出现在他的生活中，而且偏偏是在他喜欢上Cas的这种时候。

“你是怎么跟他说的？”他能感受到堆积在体内的愤怒。

“他说他无家可归，我就只好答应了他。”

“好吧。”Dean小声嘟囔着，然后又回去继续工作了。

他并没有因Bobby答应让他父亲住下来而生气，毕竟他父亲是Bobby的哥哥。要是换做Dean，他也会答应Sammy的请求。但是他真的不想见到他父亲，特别是现在，因为他的精神问题终于趋于稳定，虽然不是完全恢复了，但是还是在他的控制范围内的。

“你知道吗，他去了康复治疗中心。”一阵沉默之后，Bobby说道。

“我知道。”

“那就让我们祈祷这次他不会再故态复萌了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家的支持，欢迎留言，告诉我你们的想法~~~  
> Thank you for your reading, kudos and comments are welcome~  
> 下一章依旧分两部分更新，因为第三章有8000多字~


	4. 今夜有约 （上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然AO3的系统设定是第四章，但是本章是原文第三章的内容。  
> 本章没有警告内容，请放心食用~

Sam和Charlie交换电话号码这件事情，注定会给Dean的生活造成威胁，这两人可能正在谋划着如何让他和Cas成为一对恋人。而关于聚会地点的事情，Dean果然没猜错，Sam真的就不打算告诉他。Dean是那种容易变得紧张的类型，而Sam则特别喜欢看到他哥哥紧张到崩溃的样子。一想到那两人可能选了那种有舞池可以跳舞的，音乐更嗨的酒吧，Dean就浑身直冒冷汗。

“Dean快点穿好衣服，我们准备出发了。我现在就去接你。”

“搞什么鬼Sam！我才洗完澡，而且我都不知道我要穿什么！”Dean对着电话喊着。

“我会帮你的，快开门，我到了。”

匆忙穿上一条宽松运动裤，Dean快速跑到他两室一厅公寓的客厅，他按下内部通话装置的按钮，让Sam进到公寓楼里。

“我说老兄，你头发怎么还是湿的！”一进门Sam就开始抱怨起来。

“妈的，你是不是忘记了我刚洗过澡！”

“好吧好吧。我先给你透露点风声，我们今晚要去的地方可不是你随便穿个牛仔裤和T恤就能进的去的，那不是你们学校。”

“天哪，Sam，你们准备我们带到哪去？准备把我们卖了吗？”他一边翻着衣柜一边抱怨着。

“我跟你说我从来都没去过那么炫酷的酒吧。Charlie特别推荐的，于是我觉得我们有必要去那玩玩。”

“最好不是那些女性化的场所，你知道我可不喜欢那些东西，在那种地方连啤酒都喝不到。”

“我保证绝不是那种地方。哦对了，今天我来开车，因为上次你已经做过司机了。”Sam笑着说

“哦，你可得了吧，收起你那套拉郎配的手段，正常一点不行吗？”

“别这样Dean，你和Cas之间肯定有什么，我们只是在背后推你们一下罢了。”

“不用了，收起你那些老套爱情电影情节式的废话。”

尽管这么说，但是Dean内心知道，不管他怎么努力阻止都是徒劳无用的。一旦他弟弟想做什么事情，那就是不撞南墙不回头。只有在付诸行动，并证明他所想的都是正确的之后，才会感到满意。Dean穿好衣服后，他们就出发了。他调好Sam车里的电台，然后望向车窗外深邃的夜。他不喜欢Sam的车，也不喜欢他的开车技巧，他宁愿开他自己的宝贝，也不想坐着这里。但有一点他很开心，那就是今晚他可以尽情喝个痛快了。

他们到达了有些喧闹的目的地，然后在严寒中排队等候的人面前被门前的保安放了进去，于是便招来了那些人的白眼。什么鬼？Charlie跟这里的老板很熟吗？他们一进去，就被面前的闪光灯晃瞎了眼。再往里看，6英尺高的扬声器并排摆在房间前面宽舞台的两边。桌子后面站着一个DJ，那人和下面舞池里的人们一样沉浸在快节奏的音乐中。

“快去拿酒！”他在他弟弟耳边喊道。

今晚，他准备喝个不醉不归。他和Sam一边拨开人群，一边艰难的朝吧台走去，然后再仅剩的两个空位子上坐下来。一名十分帅气的酒保走了过来为他们服务。那人盯着Dean看了好久。

突然，Dean感到有一只手搭在他背后，当他转过头准备说些什么时，却被那双他再熟悉不过的蓝眼睛阻止了。

“你好Dean。”Cas大声喊着，希望能盖过嘈杂的音乐声。

“嘿Cas，Charlie呢？”

Cas转过头，Dean顺着他的目光看过去才发现，Charlie正站在Sam的旁边说笑着。她向Dean挥挥手，然后又把注意力移回Sam身上。

“你想坐下来吗？我可以站着的。”Dean靠过来说道。

“没关系，我站着就好了。”

这时，那名帅气可爱的酒保拿着他和Sam的酒水回来了。而在他记下Cas点的饮品时，就很明显没有之前那么热情了。Dean将那杯威士忌一饮而尽，希望在喉咙里产生的灼烧感可以缓解他的焦虑和不安。Cas收回了手，然后将它们放在面前的吧台上。Dean欣赏着他侧面的轮廓。上帝啊，他真的是太好看了，特别是在绚烂灯光的映衬下。Cas微微张开嘟起的双唇，就好像等着Dena吻上来一般。他转过身，面带微笑的看着Dean。

“你一直在盯着我。”他笑着说。

天哪，那低沉的声音简直可以撼动一座山峰。那人的声音，近似咆哮，又近似呜咽，Dean真的想一整天都沉在这样的声音之中。于是他开始想象Cas呻吟时候所发出的声音，哦，那一定是人间最性感的声音。

“抱歉。”他感到他的脸有些发烫，他低下头，不想让Cas察觉到。

“没关系的Dean。你最近还好吗？”

“很好，你呢？”

“我也是。额，我想对上次的事情想你道歉，我喝醉了不能控制我自己。”

“没什么，我不介意。你又没耍酒疯什么的。”

“但我却以一种不正当的方式触摸了你，那一定为你造成了困扰。”

“没有，真的没有。不要介意Cas。”

 _ _我想让你触摸我的全身。__ Dean想着。

酒保拿着Cas的饮品回来了，然后又给Dean倒了一杯威士忌。感谢上帝，他正好需要再来一杯。他晚上没有吃任何东西，所以酒精应该很快会起作用。突然他想到一件事，Cas还不知道他喜欢男人，这就解释了为什么他会对于那天晚上所做的事情感到愧疚。

Cas身后的人群开始骚动起来，将他推到Dean身边。Cas没稳住身体倒在Dean身上，还好Dean伸出手抱住了他。Dean想着Cas站稳后就把手放开，但是他却没这么做，反而将Cas紧紧抱在胸前。

“伙计们，我们去跳舞吧！”Charlie在他们身后喊着。

他们俩互相交换了一下眼神，然后Cas离开了Dean的怀抱，向Charlie走去。

“我不会跳舞！”Dean大喊道。

“来嘛，我保证会很有趣。”Charlie拉起他的手，然后领着他们俩个向舞池走去。

Dean回头看了一眼Sam，眼里充满了惶恐。他不会跳舞，因为他根本就没那个天赋。他是有节奏感，他也能跟上节拍，但就是觉得做这种事情让他很尴尬。Sam挥挥手，笑着看Dean被人群所淹没。

他们三人在人群里站成一个三角形。Dean站在那，偶尔动个一两下，他都不知道扬声器里放的是什么音乐。但他身边的Charlie和Cas看上去就很习惯这种舞蹈艺术，他们两人晃动着胳膊，甩着臀部，真的是沉浸在其中。Dean不禁笑了起来。

但他的注意力很快被身边的异样所吸引。他看到一名漂亮的金发女郎正围着他跳舞。她将手搭在他的臀部，用力的捏了捏，然后转过身，继续挑逗他。于是他也跟着动了起来。他轻轻将手放在女郎的身体两侧，然后跟她一起舞动起来。他们就这样跳了一会儿，直到那女郎来到Charlie面前，对她做了同样的动作。现在，Dean的舞伴变成了Cas，他们正面对面跳着舞，两人之间的距离从来没有这么近过。他不知道是他无意识的往前挪动了，还是Cas往前挪了？就在这时，扬声器里的音乐更换了，但依旧和上一首一样嗨。他不再抗拒，而是将Cas拉到自己身边。突然他又停下了，似乎在寻求那人的许可，于是Cas主动靠近了一些，并且随着音乐晃动着他的臀部，Dean也跟着动起来。此刻，他们的身体完美的结合在一起，随着旋律纵情狂欢。他们将手放在彼此的屁股上，Dean内心咆哮着，希望自己的下体不要在这种关键时刻勃起。他看着Cas，那人的脸上写满了欲望。此刻Cas的双唇微张着，脸颊也变红了，视线一直停留在Dean身上。

Cas快速的转过身，再次回到迪恩的怀里。他的背靠在Dean胸前，屁股抵在Dean身上。这样还能不勃起，那真是太难了，Dean想着。于是他只能跟着面前那人一起舞动起来，他的手紧紧地环绕自Cas身上，把那人抱得更近了，慢慢的，他便和Cas一起忘我的跳起来。此刻，音乐已经不重要了，周围的人似乎也消失了，他的注意力完全放在了Cas身上，他真的沉浸在此刻的狂欢中。

~~~~~~

那晚结束的比他想象的还要快。他不情愿的离开舞池，跟着Cas一起去外面找他的弟弟和Charlie。他甚至都没察觉到他一直都牵着Cas的手，直到他们走出酒吧，跟外面寒冷的空气撞个满怀。

“哇，这真的太他妈有趣了！”Charlie大喊道。

“你喝醉了吗？”Cas问她。

“是吧，我好像是喝醉了。”她靠到Sam身上，然后继续说“我想我今晚是不能开车了。”

“我可以开你的车载你回家。Dean你能送Cas回去对吧。送完之后去Charlie那接我就好了。”Sam给了一个富有深意的眼神。

“额，没问题。你怎么看Cas？”

“我不介意Dean。”

于是他们就这样分开了。Dean和Cas一路上都没说话，而当Dean关掉Sam车里糟糕的音乐之后，两人就真的被寂静淹没了。他们在Cas家门前逗留了一会。Dean真的不知道要对之前差点和他在舞池里擦枪走火的那人说些什么。

“今晚我真的很开心Dean。”Cas的话打破了空气中紧张的氛围。

“额…我也很…开心。”

狭窄的车内，Cas逐渐靠向Dean，不知怎么，Dean的身体也不自主的向Cas的方向移动着，直到他们四目相对。两人就这样看着彼此，那种紧张感真的是前所未有。没多久，Cas又将脸向前移，然后轻轻吻上了Dean的唇。当他们分开后，Dean才敢呼出一口气。

“晚安Dean。”Cas脸刷的一下就红了，然后飞快跑下了车，冲进家里。

Dean坐在车里，没反映过来刚才发生了什么。

“他吻了我。”

紧接着他的脸刷的一下就红了。

~~~~~~

Dean直接翘掉了他星期一的办公时间，因为除了Cas偶尔过去之外没有人会在他办公的时候打扰他。他选在一间没有被占用的教室里约Cas见面。此刻，他站在讲台前，Cas则是站在课桌前，两人都没说话，似乎在脑子里想着对方会说些什么。星期六的晚上简直就像是一场梦，但是今天他们不得不面对现实。现在，他不能再欺骗自己了，他喜欢Cas…当然不止喜欢一点点，而且他觉得Cas也喜欢他。可就算是这样，两人身份摆在这，事情也不好说开。于是整个周末他都在跟自己做着思想斗争，到底是装做着一切都没有发生过，还是说跟随自己的内心走，把一切说开，向那人告白。他真的很享受和Cas在一起的时光，虽然很短暂，但真的很快乐。如果他此刻还不承认自己已经不仅是为那人十足帅气的外表所倾倒，那他就是个骗子，是个大傻子。Cas真的和他以前交往过的男人不一样，他真的想了解更多关于Cas的事情。

“听着Cas…我不”他叹了口气“我平常不会说这些话，但我真的想知道我们之间到底怎么回事。”他抓了抓后脑勺，试着让自己再紧张一些，这样他就不会觉得之后要说的话都已经过仔细思考的了。

“你做你的工作，我做我的作业啊。”Dean的问题让他有些不解。

“不，我是说我们之间。”

“你觉得发生了什么呢Dean？”不同于酒吧那晚，这次他不能率先迈出第一步，因为这已经不是他所能掌控的范围了。他总是做那个先驱者，而且做的决定从来都没有过过脑子。

“你喜欢我吗？”Dean双手插在口袋里，朝Cas走去。

这次轮到Castiel说些什么了，可他完全没想到Dean会问他这个问题。

“如果我说是的话，我会有麻烦吗？”Castiel站在那，身体开始颤抖起来。

“不，不会，你不会有麻烦的。我只是需要知道到底怎么回事，以及我们该何去何从。”

“好吧，我是喜欢你Dean。”

“超越友谊的那种？”

“没错。你呢？”

“额，我和你一样。”

Castiel发现Dean脸红的时候真的可爱极了。他决定不再有所保留。他抓住Dean的皮带，然后用力将那人拉倒他身前。

他们看着彼此，感受着彼此的呼吸，谁也没将那个注定要发生的吻付诸行动。

“Cas，你在干什么？”他叹了口气，“想吻我还是…”

他还没说完，就被Cas嘴封住了唇。那人终于行动了。Cas温热的唇在Dean的唇上试探着，不时发出一阵呻吟声。天哪，这人吻技真是太棒了。Dean尽力让自己保持着清醒，而不去对那人做些粗鲁的事情，他不想因他强硬的性格将Cas吓跑。他一只手放在Cas的脖子后面，另一只则是搭在那人腰上，轻轻将那人拉近。他的腿卡在Castiel的双腿之间，将大腿紧紧贴在那人正在勃起的性器上，这让Cas发出一阵轻柔淫荡的呻吟声。Dean知道他现在必须要停下来了，不然就真的就无法回头了。他将双唇抽出，但依旧两人嘴唇之间的距离只有几毫米。在学校里抽烟是一回事，你可以静静地抽，不让别人知道就好。但是你不能将谁谁谁压在你的办公桌上，让他的脸贴在你的文件上，把他的手被绑在腰后，双腿大张着，身下的……

“Dean你怎么了？”

那双会勾魂的蓝眼睛将他从幻想中拉了回来。Cas脸上满是关切，他的双手正捧着他的脸颊。

“没什么Cas，我就是需要冷静一下。”

“你确定你没事吗Dean？”

“嗯，但我们真的要低调点。你的吻技真的太棒了，我真的很难控制我自己你知道吗？”

“我知道Dean。”他笑着说。

“好了，我觉得我们应该制定点规则。”

“没问题Dean。”他后退几步，为两人制造点空间。

“额，因为我在这工作，你还在这上学，所以我们不能让别人知道我们之间的事情。你可以告诉Charlie但是不能告诉其他人。”

“这个我可以接受，还有其他的吗？”

“在学校里不能公开调情，一旦被抓住我们就死定了。”

“虽然我不是很同意，但也没问题。”

“你这周末有空吗Cas？”

“应该没事。怎么了？”

“额，我觉得我们应该出去约个会。”

“你是说公开的那种？”

“没错。难道你没有跟别人约过会？”

“没有在公共场所约过。”

“哦…额，谁没有个第一次不是~”

Dean开始将他的东西装到手提包里，打算回家冲个超级凉水澡之后再去批阅那些论文。Cas怎么可能从来没约过会？说实话，难道不应该有一群人想要追他吗？那人简直太完美了。抽空，他又沉浸在和Cas的另一次亲吻中。这一次要吻得更深，持续时间更长。Castiel将双唇分开，邀请Dean将舌头伸进他的口腔内，而Dean也完全迷失于其中。他的手放在Cas的屁股上，将他一点一点推到书桌前。Cas坐在了课桌上，两人依旧没有停止亲吻，然后他张开腿将Dean夹在中间。这并不是Dean第一次用这种姿势亲吻，但这绝对是最性感的一次。Cas的腿紧紧夹着他的大腿，双手放在他的腰身上，拇指在他的衬衫上来回摩挲着。

“Dean。”Cas不情愿的结束了这次亲吻。

“没错，我们不能再继续做下去了。”

~~~~~~

“Charlie我有问题想问你。”

在经过之前坦白大会之后，Castiel决定约Charlie出来见面。他们约在经常光顾的那家咖啡馆，坐在靠里面的座位上。Charlie喝了一口咖啡，然后继续吃她的果冻甜甜圈。

“我要怎么帮你呢亲爱的？”

“在一起和约会之间有什么区别吗?”

“那这就要看是什么样的情侣了。你为什么问这个？”

“因为Dean说要和我约会，所以我不是很确定他现在是我的男朋友还是别的什么。”

“哇哦，这是什么时候的事情？你就这么一直把我蒙在鼓里？”她嘟着嘴，用手戳着Castiel的脸。

“你跟Dorothy谈的火热，我们都没时间坐下来聊聊。”他喝了一口热咖啡。

“快告诉我细节，快！”

Castiel开始跟Charlie说那晚他们抽完大麻烟之后发生了什么，他们是怎么去吃汉堡的，离开酒吧之后他又是怎么吻上Dean的。最后他说了他们今天在教室里坦白了对彼此的爱意。但是他没有说他看到Dean在办公室里哭的事情，因为他觉得在他没搞清楚到底发生了什么之前，是没有权利去跟Charlie分享这件事。

“所以，你和绿眼睛先生告白了，你却不告诉我？我真感到伤心。”她假装抽抽鼻子，然后又喝了口咖啡。

“你可真是戏精学院毕业的。是，我是没及时跟你说，但是你现在不是知道了。我们分享了几个火辣的吻。我们都同意不在学校做一些出格的事情。你是目前唯一一个知道这件事情的人，所以求你发发慈悲，不要把这件事情传出去。”

“放心亲爱的，我嘴严着呢。那么你们准备什时候进行第一次约会啊？对于他是不是你男朋友的问题，你去问他不就知道了。”

“星期六。我不想进展的太快，那可能会把他吓跑。”Castiel低下头看着桌子上的咖啡和吃了一半的羊角面包。他有太多事情想跟Dean谈谈，但是他内心深处却不想这么做。他们两个才刚开始交往，但他却感觉自己已经站在悬崖边上了。

“我觉得最好还是现在就问他，万一他只是想要和你玩玩呢？我不希望你满怀期待的和他交往，最后却伤的心如死灰。”

Castiel认真思考着Charlie的话，她说的当然没错，确实有可能Dean只想要和他玩玩，而不是打算和他长期交往。他觉得像Dean这种男人不可能会选择在一棵树上吊死。但是从不久前那段惨不忍睹的恋爱关系来看，他现在最想要的就是简简单单的爱情罢了。但是他能感受得到，他真的想跟Dean在一起，他想要体验那种就算要与全世界作对，也会对彼此不离不弃的爱恋。到星期六还有很长的时间，但Castiel已经等不及了。

~~~~~~

“我需要你们阅读课本后面两章的内容，作业我已经布置完了，下次上课的时候以纸质版的形式交给我，记住了吗？还有，看在上帝的分上，我求你们好好检查拼写问题！下课。”

Dean看着他的学生们一个个冲出教室，动作慢的则落在后面。Cas没有离开他座位，一直在不紧不慢地收拾东西。当所有人都离开后，Dean来到门前，向外看了看，确认所有人都已经离开了才回到教室将门锁上。转过身，他发现Cas就在他面前。

“你是怎么做到走路没声音的？”

Cas没出声，只是笑笑，然后吻上了Dean的唇。那人吻得很深，很强硬，就好像是为这一吻等了一生。他将Dean压在身后的门上，双手放在Dean的头上，转换着亲吻的角度。

“哦天哪Cas，你没有必要这么猴急吧。”他笑着说。

“抱歉Dean，你不知道整节课我都想着跟你做这种事情，你说话时移动的嘴唇简直让我欲罢不能。”

“哇哦，你要把我的心脏病吓出来了。”他捂着胸口说。

“你准备好了吗？明天的约会？”

“当然，那个，你不用穿的很正式，我们去的就是个很普通的地方。如果你觉得不好的话，我们可以换。”

“只要是你选的地方，我都喜欢。”Cas扬起嘴角，露出一个大大的微笑，眼角也浮现出些许皱纹。他这样笑起来真的很甜蜜很年轻，Dean真希望Cas能一直露出这样的笑容。

“一会儿你还有别的课吗？”

“一个小时之后有一门，不过在那之前我要去见Charlie。”

“好吧，我们该走了。”Dean离开Cas的怀抱，然后调戏似的拍了一下那人的屁股。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家支持~有什么想说的可以留言哦~~


	5. 今夜有约（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章对应原文第三章后半部分内容，没有任何警告内容，不过~~~有一点点sex的部分，请大家放心食用。

Castiel笑着走出教室。此刻他的心情好极了，就好像获得了人生中重要的奖项一样。这真是他这段时间以来最开心的时刻了，名义上的男朋友和最好的朋友他都拥有了，生活终于要朝好的方向发展了。他走出教学楼，准备去停车场找Charlie。

“你好啊Castiel。”突然，背后有人叫他，而那声音他到死都忘不掉。

他转过身，看到了自己这辈子都不想再见到的人。他死死盯着眼前的人，愤怒不断地在身体里集聚。他就知道生活不可能这么一帆风顺，但是就不能让他开开心心的过完这一周吗？

“你想要做什么？”他低声吼道。

“我就是来看看，想知道你过得怎么样。难道我都不能来看我的好朋友吗？”

“我跟你可不是朋友，更别提好朋友了！”他转身想要快速离开，没想到被那人抓住了胳膊。“Dick，放开我！”他用力将胳膊挣开。

“别这样亲爱的，别这么对我。”

他看到那人眼里闪过一丝哀伤，但他并不在意，因为他对那人简直恨之入骨。

“你再敢那么叫我试试！还有不要再靠近我了。”他低吼着。他从来都没用过这么严肃的口吻跟谁说过话。

“我们需要谈谈，求你了，我知道就算我说对不起也于事无补，但是我真的没想要那种事情发生在你身上，求你听我解释。”

Castiel转身跑开，但他听到那人在后面跟着他。

温热的泪充斥在眼眶中，他快速地眨眨眼试图不让泪水流出来，因为Dick已经不配他为之流泪了。他的记忆闪回到那个恐怖的夜晚，还依旧能感受到那种施加在他身上的强迫和暴力，以及自己内心深处的绝望和无助。

Charlie靠在车后备箱上，本是准备跟Castiel分享点好消息，直到她看到Dick跟在Castiel后面，她的好心情立刻就不见了，随即马上进入到战斗模式。

“Charlie我们快点离开这好吗？”Castiel央求着。

“亲爱的，坐到车里去。”她按下钥匙上的解锁键，让他坐到车里。“快滚开Roman！”

“Charlie现在不是做这种事的时候。”Dick在一米外的地方停下来，无奈地揉了揉额头。

“我很肯定你听到我说什么了。”她喊道“你做的事情已经够多了，他现在不想见到你。”

“这是我跟他之间的事情，跟你有什么关系？还有我就是想跟他谈谈而已。”

“快滚吧，这事就跟我有关系。滚开，别再让我们见到你！”她快速打开车门，坐了进去。

Charlie发动了车，快速驶离停车场，她真的极力控制自己不去揍Dick一顿。转过头，她看到Castiel终于哭了出来。

Castiel掩面啜泣着，这是他内心深处最丑陋痛苦的一面。美好的一天就这么被毁掉了，他本应该察觉到的，因为艳阳高照之后不总是阴雨连绵。

~

从教学楼里出来，Dean觉得他高兴的都要飘起来了，他从来都没有这么迫切希望和某个人约会。那充斥在胸膛里的紧张感让他感觉自己又回到了18岁。他将手提包甩到肩上，向停车场走去。可当他看到停车场里的那一幕时，他的心情又跌到了谷底。

“你做的事情够多了，他现在不想见到你。”他看到Charlie在朝一个他从来没见过的男人大喊着。

那是个学生吗？看起来和Dean差不多大啊。

“我就是想跟他谈谈。”那个神秘男子说着。

Dean完全不知道发生了什么，但他当向Charlie的车里望去时，他看到Castiel的头低垂着，双手捂着脸，他突然就对眼前的事情来了兴趣，但同时又很愤怒。他朝那里走过去，却看到Charlie坐进车里然后飞快离开了，轮胎和地面摩擦发出十分刺耳的声音。那个男人在原地站了一会，然后走向他自己的车。没有任何缘由，Dean很想狠狠地揍那男人一顿。但由于他不知道到底发生了什么，也不知道那男人是谁，就没有贸然出手。Dean暗下决心，发誓一定要弄清楚那人究竟对Cas做了什么，然后下次再见到他的时候，一定会狠狠教训他一顿。

~

“Sam，你在家吗？”

“在呢，我在厨房里Dean。Mark不喜欢吃豌豆，我得给他弄点别的吃。”

Dean进到屋子里，脱掉他的外套，然后跟手提包一起放在沙发上。他看到弟弟站在厨房里，碾碎的婴儿食物溅了那人一脸，就连小宝宝也没能幸免。他看到绿色的黏糊糊的液体溅到Mark婴儿椅前的托盘里，还溅到了让Sam骄傲不已的秀发上。Dean忍不住笑了出来。即便他现在的心情依旧很低沉，但是他知道他弟弟会让一切好起来。

“你看起很疲惫。”Dean看着眼前手忙脚乱的人笑了出来“你应该将蔬菜和水果混在一起，这样他们就会乖乖吃了。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“在Ben还小的时候，Lisa就这么做。”他坐在厨房的餐桌上，看着Sam和气愤的小外甥。

“嗯，或许下次我可以试试。我现在只能喂他喝点奶了。”

Dean无视在厨房和婴儿食品作斗争的弟弟，掏出手机给Cas发了条消息。

Dean'：嘿Cas发生什么事了？

他迟迟没有收到那人的回信，不禁担忧起来。他真的希望今天发生的事情不会对他们的约会造成太大的影响，但是他真正担心的是Cas，他已经做好重新安排约会日期的打算了。

Cas：给我打电话。

看到那人回信后，Dean皱起了眉毛，他从来没跟Cas通过电话。他走出厨房，来到客厅然后按下拨号键。响了几声后，电话通了。

“嘿Dean。”

“你是谁？Charlie吗？”

“没错，独一无二的Charlie，很抱歉打扰你。我车开到一半才发现你也在那。”

“到底发生了什么？”

“你都听到了什么？”她叹了口气。

“哦，我就听到你让那人滚开，那混蛋是谁啊？”

“Castiel的前男友，我不能跟你说太多，因为这都是Castiel的私事，只有他有权利告诉你到底发生了什么，但是我能告诉你的就是遇到那人是Castiel一生中最糟糕的事情。那人的出现对他打击很大。”

“我就知道有什么不对劲，我真的想教训那小子一顿。”

“谁不想呢！我们俩现在心情都很差，不过你放心他已经睡着了。”

“我知道你会照顾好他的。”得知Cas没事之后，Dean松了口气。

“他很坚强，会挺过去的。我真的很开心他能有你这样会照顾人的男朋友。”

“那是当然。”Dean想都没想就回答了。

~~~~~~

晚些时候，Dean抱着小Mark在沙发上看电影，Sam则在旁边睡着了。就在那时他收到了一条消息。

Cas：你现在忙吗？

Dean：没什么事，就是跟我弟弟和外甥在一起，怎么了？

Cas：你现在能到我家来吗？

Dean：没问题，给我20分钟。

“Sam”他摇了摇他弟弟的肩膀，见那人没有反应又加大了力道“Sam！”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“我得走了，快抱着你儿子！”Dan将小Mark递给Sam。“快擦掉你的口水，太恶心了。” 他半开玩笑的说道。

“没发生什么事吧？”

“一切正常，就是Cas需要我。”

“哇哦，这么晚了，孤男寡男的。”Sam猥琐的笑了笑。

“傻子，事情不是你想的那样。今天发生了点事情，我可能会回来，也可能不回来了。”

“好吧，下次见。”

在去取车的路上，Dean突然意识到之前承认了自己是Cas的男朋友。‘天哪，Dean，你他妈怎么搞的！’他在心中暗骂着自己。当他到达Cas家门前时，他发现Charlie的车已经不在那了。现在已经很晚了，或许Cas让她先回去了。他真的不知道Cas是不是真的想要他这个男朋友，而他就这么强加给了Cas。根据今天发生的这种事情来看，Cas或许还没准备好开启新的一段恋爱关系。而且，要是事情真的向Charlie说的那么复杂的话，那Dean真的就不确定Cas还会不会跟他交往了。

他走到门口，轻轻地敲敲门，没多久，就见到了给他开门的Cas。那人的眼睛很红而且有些发肿。Cas上身穿着一件码数很小的t恤，下身却穿着一条松垮的运动裤，而由于码数太大，运动裤吊在那人的屁股上，好像一下秒就会掉下去，这也Cas臀部以上的皮肤暴露在空气中。要不是时机不对，Dean早就勃起然后跟那人在床上来一发了。Cas站到一边示意他进来。走进去之后，他大致观察了一圈。对于他那点见识来说，Cas的家简直是太大。屋内的一切看起来都很干净，而且还富有现代化气息。客厅的墙被漆成白色，中间摆放着一张棕色的绒面沙发，沙发两侧都有相配的椅子。墙上挂了一台60英寸的电视，一套扬声器则是放在其两侧。

Cas把他带到沙发前，正当他准备坐下时，Dean抱住了他。Dean并不是很擅长拥抱的人，也不是一个善于表达自己感情的人，但是他知道此时此刻，Cas需要一个慰藉的拥抱，而这是Dean目前所能做的一切。过了好一会儿Cas才用双臂紧紧抱住Dean。

“Charlie告诉我了，你当时也在。”Cas将头靠在他的肩膀上，在他的耳边说。

“嗯，她让我给她打电话。”

“我很抱歉要你看到这些。我…我不知道怎么了，就是想让你陪在我身边。”

“没关系的Cas，我很高兴你叫我过来。”

两人坐到沙发上，Dean伸出手臂环在Cas的腰上，将那人拉到自己身边。他们就那么坐在那，谁也没说话，房间里只能听见Cas不时叹气的声音。短短几分钟，却像过了一辈子。

“你听我说Cas，如果你担心什么的话，我可以告诉你，Charlie并没有将任何细节透露给我。”

“我知道，我知道她不会那么做的。”Cas将手臂环在Dean腰的下部，然后又靠近了些。

“我不会强迫你告诉我你和那个混蛋之间到底发生了什么，我只想让你知道我会陪在你身边。”

“谢谢你Dean。”

“还有…之前Charlie把我称作你的男朋友的时候，我好像没有表示异议。”他顿了一下，然后继续说“所以如果你还没准备好接受我，或是你并不想跟我交往，我完全理解的。”

听了这些话，Cas立刻笑了起来。他想极力忍住不笑出声音来，但Dean依旧感受到他的肩膀在不停晃动。

“有这么好笑吗？”Cas的反应让Dean有些生气。

“其实我想在明天我们约会的时候问你这个问题，为此我还有些担忧。”他试着收回笑容，然后说道。

“为什么你要问这种问题？”

“额，因为当你说要约我出去的时候，我并不知道我们之间的关系那种很随意的啊，还是说你想跟我交往。虽然我问了Charlie，但是她说我应该跟你谈谈。”

“我还是不知道为什么有那么好笑。”

“因为在我看来，你并不是那种想要稳定恋爱关系的人，而我是。”

“看，这就是你的问题了。其实我两种都属于，不过要看交往的对象是谁。但这有那么好笑吗？”

“因为这一切发生的都这么自然，而不是我问你答的那种。你想啊，如果前一秒我问你你想不想和我交往，下一秒我却让你把面包递给我，那我一定会尴尬死的。”说到这他又笑了起来。

“你这么说的话确实有点好笑。”Dean终于知道了其中的奥妙，便也跟着笑起来。

他放开Cas，然后看向那人的眼睛。红色的血丝已经渐渐消失了，眼睛也恢复了往常的神韵，嘴角也露出一丝微笑。 _ _这才是他的Cas__ ，Dean想到。

“虽然我也没告诉你我身上的那些破事，但你有什么事情都可以跟我说。还有，你要是有什么想问我的或是想跟我说的，千万不要犹豫。当你准备好了，就来找我好吗？”他看着Cas的眼睛说道。

“你是说我们俩之间要坦诚相待吗？”

“没错，我就是那个意思。如果我们真的选择在一起的话，就要了解彼此的想法。”

“好吧Dean，那我告诉你我是怎么想的。你的眼睛使我记起温暖的秋日，你身上散发着太阳和檀木的香气。”他边说边拉近了两人之间的距离。

“哇哦Cas，现在可别对我火力全开哦。”

下一秒，他们的唇触碰到一起。不同于以往饱含欲望激情似火的吻，这一吻，吻的深情，吻的纯粹，吻的毫不犹豫。Dean觉得自己真的爱上Cas了。当他说自己既专一又多情的时候，他并没说谎。因为在他和Lisa分手之后的几年里，他一直都游戏人间，是个不折不扣的情场浪子。而现在，Cas的出现让他重新找到了归属感。这一吻并没有持续太长时间，但却在两人之间擦除一种难以名状的感情。

为了让Cas心情变得好点，Dean建议一起看几部电影。当他发现Cas没有看过任何一部漫威电影宇宙中的电影时，他很诧异同时也觉得有点气愤。这世上怎么可能有人连一部漫威的电影都没看过！难道他们不懂那种电影世界所带来的感染力吗？他决定不把自己的想法强加给别人，也就不再计较，然后和Cas看起《钢铁侠》来。Cas问了好多问题，但是Dean并不介意为Cas一一解答，因为他已经看过很多遍了。之后他们又看了几部电影。看的时候，两人尽可能把彼此抱得紧紧的，因此他们真的度过了一段很美好的时光。午夜悄悄降临，但他们并不在意，因为已经到周末了。

“许多人都不知道，在这些漫威电影之前，刀锋战士其实也是漫威角色。”

“刀锋战士？额…是那个专门猎杀吸血鬼的人吗？”Cas问道。

“别告诉我你连《刀锋战士》都没看过。”Dean叹了口气。

“我之前只听说过，但从来都没看过。不看会有什么遗憾吗？”Cas为自己的“无知”笑了笑，他也知道Dean一定会因此会数落他，但这真的不能怪他。他的父母很少让他接触这种东西，小时候他都很少和朋友出去玩，更别提去电影院看电影了。学习总是生活中最重要的事情，特别是他妈妈还活着的时候。他母亲是个很死板的女人，而且总是说因为爱他才会这样严格要求他。要是她知道自己的小儿子竟然是个同性恋，那她一定会从坟墓里爬出来要他的命。但他的爸爸就完全不一样，他是个很和蔼可亲的人，总是能容忍和接纳他孩子的一切，并给予他们更多的关怀和爱。即便是现在，他已经不需要再去操心儿女的事情，可他还是不愿意培养一些新的爱好。

Cas觉得Dean的说教很好笑，他也不介意Dean对此一直滔滔不绝说个不停，他真的是爱上这个男人了。他觉得Dean既可以做他的朋友也可以做他的恋人，他过去的恋爱关系都没有这样纯粹过。待在Dean身边，他觉得很快乐，身体也不自觉的产生了反应。他掀起Dean的衬衫，用他细长柔软的手指探索着那人的腹部，然后迂回向上前行，摸到那人的胸膛后便停下来，用力捏了捏Dean的胸肌。Dean将双臂环在Cas的腰上，用力拽到自己身边。经过之前的一系列动作后，Cas决定做些更大胆的事情。他站起来，抬起腿迈过Dean，然后一点一点蹲坐下来，直到完全坐在那人腿上。隔着那层薄薄的运动裤，Dean能明显感受到Cas身下被激起的性欲。

“Dean，你是不是对我施了魔法啊。”Cas笑了笑，然后靠近Dean的唇。

“那你可冤枉我了。”Dean温柔地笑着，在Cas的唇上啄了一下，然后将脸稍稍向后移，看着Cas的脸。那人的嘴唇微张着，脸也变红了，就和那晚在酒吧时一模一样。光是看着眼前的恋人，Dean就很开心很满足了。

“不行哦，正式约会之前不能做爱。我可是个很正统的人。”

“哇哦，看看这次是谁等不及了。”

他Cas笑着从Dean的腿上站起来，然后跪在Dean面前，眼里满是渴望和欲望。他伸出手，解开了Dean的皮带，然后轻而易举拉开了裤链。Dean则只是静静看着眼前的一切，等待着之后会发生什么。

“抬起屁股。”

Dean照做了，他用双手撑着沙发，抬起自己的屁股，然后Cas快速退掉了他的牛仔裤和内裤。Dean勃起的性器一下子就弹了出来，可他还没来得及反抗，Cas的手就握了上来，然后慢慢地上下抚摸着，让他忍不住发出一阵呻吟声。

“张开腿。”Cas收回手，然后放在Dean的膝盖上将双腿向外推。他向前挪动，跪在Dean的双腿间。他抬头看了看Dean，似乎在寻求那人的许可。

Dean点点头，表示同意。当Cas的舌头抽碰到他性器的头部时，他便立刻将头靠在沙发背上。Cas一路吞下去，直到能感受到Dean勃起的性器抵在他的喉咙上，才慢慢往上移动。在这一过程中，他的舌头一直都包裹在那人的阴茎上。“啵”的一声，Dean的性器离开了他嘴的怀抱，可下一秒他又立刻伸出舌头玩弄起阴茎的头部。Dean的呻吟声变得更大了，但他很快又闭上了嘴，好像他并不是有意发出那么大的声音。

“看着我。”Cas说道。

Dean低下头，看着Cas和那人为他做的一切。Cas的嘴离他的性器只有几毫米的距离，光是看着这一幕就又让他发出一阵呻吟。Cas笑了笑，闭上眼睛，伸出舌头从尾到头舔舐着Dean的阴茎，然后又将它完全含在口中。由于每次移动而产生的摩擦感，让Dean觉得他就要忍不住射了。但Cas并没有就此松懈，反而加快了移动速度，喉咙里也发出阵阵呻吟声。Dean的身体随着Cas的动作颤动起来，可当他把手放到Cas的头上时，那人却停了下来。

“别做这种事情。”

“额…好吧。”

他又低下头继续吮吸Dean的性器，而Dean也觉得他马上就要高潮了。他拍了拍Cas肩膀，将那人知道他要射了。沉浸在如此美妙的感觉中，他已经完全丧失了说话的能力。终于，逐渐临近的高潮如汹涌的海浪一般将他吞没，他颤抖着，将精液一股脑全射在Cas的口中。Cas没有停下来，而是继续吮吸着他的阴茎，直到Dean停止射精。随着“啵”的一声，Cas吐出了Dean的性器，然后帮助Dean穿好内裤和裤子。

Dean穿好裤子后，Cas又像之前那样，噗通一声坐回他的腿上。他低下头，发现Cas的下体依旧处于完全勃起的状态，而且都要从那该死的裤子里穿出来了。他将中指放在Cas的腰身下，准备退掉那人的裤子。可正当他满怀欣喜的开始动手时，却被Cas强硬地阻止了，他只好将手放回那人的腰上。抬起头，他看到Cas眼里透露着悲伤的神情。

“你不打算让我帮你释放一下吗？”Dean甜甜地笑着，试图忽略Cas反对的表情。

“你没有必要做那种事情。”

“是不需要，还是你不想让我做？”Dean脸上的笑容慢慢消失了。。

Cas皱起眉，眼睛左右移动着，似乎在考虑如何给Dean一个满意的答复。

“我还没准备好。”他说道“我只想让你舒服一些。”

“刚刚那一切，可不止是让我舒服一些啊。”虽然嘴上不说，但他在心里默默记下了Cas关于这件事情的反应，这又是一个他们以后要讨论的事情。“你很想让事情按你的节奏来啊。”

“有时候我是挺有控制欲的。”他害羞地笑了笑。

“好吧，我明白了。那你为什么不让我摸你的头发呢？”

Cas又皱起了眉，Dean真的不知道怎么样才能不让Cas不高兴。

“这算我的一个习惯吧。”

“好吧，可以理解。我不想做任何让你感到不舒服的事情。”说完，Dean打了个哈欠。

“你困了吗？对了，你来之前吃晚饭了吗？”Cas从Dean的腿上跳下来。

“我在Sam那吃过了。我老弟不会做饭，所以我就给这可怜的人弄了点卤汁面条。”Dean起身，跟着Cas来到玄关。

“那我们就去睡觉吧。”Cas拉起他的手，准备向楼梯走去。“抱歉，我太没礼貌了，都没先问你，你或许想回家睡吧。”于是便松开了Dean的手。

“我想我可以睡在这，你自己一个人住吗？”

“不，我跟我爸爸住在一起，但是他出差开会去了，要周一才回来。”

Dean哼了一声，然后跟着Cas来到他的房间。 _ _我说，那可是Cas的房间啊。__ 他才认识那人一个多月，他就已经见过人家的“闺房”了。Cas打开黑色木门，里面的房间和Dean的卧室基本没什么区别，可面积却是他的3倍。Cas的房间里有着一张超级大的床，上面放着一条黑色毛毯，和各式各样的枕头。房间里还放着两个梳妆台，其中一个上面还放着一台电视。书桌则是放在房间偏远的角落里。Cas走到离门最远的床对面，然后开始脱衣服。Dean也跟着走到床边，然后近距离地观察着Cas。他的性器又不由自主地硬起来，无奈他只能在心里歇斯底里着，希望那该死的欲望能够快点消退。

“我一般都是穿着内裤睡的。”Cas的声音打破了沉寂。

“我也一样。”

他们爬上床，Cas紧靠在Dean的身边，将一只手放在他赤裸的胸膛上。Dean默默地感谢着命运让他遇到Cas并将他带到这里。他亲了一下Cas的额头，然后将一只手环在那人的腰上，并在柔软的皮肤上画着圈圈。两个人没有再交谈，于是没过多久就都睡着了。


	6. 今天，我要让你忘记一切

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于下定决心更新了，抱歉拖了这么久。  
> 还有，请无视故事里错乱的时间线。(。・＿・。)ﾉI’m sorry~

Dean睁开眼睛，看着洒满清晨阳光的房间，但没有Cas温暖的身体在身边，还是会觉得很冷。他打着哈欠，慢慢坐起来，可起到半路又想躺回去闭上眼睛在梦里再神游一会儿。

“早上好Dean。”Cas从浴室里走出来，只穿着一条四角裤，身体因热水的洗礼而变得通红。

“早啊。你怎么不叫醒我？这样我们就能洗个鸳鸯浴了。”Dean开玩笑的说。

“你太着急了Dean，我们今天晚上才第一次约会。”

“你说的没错，我是有点着急了，抱歉。”

“没关系。”Cas大笑着。“你今天准备做什么？”

“额，这周我不用去做保姆，所以我没有任何计划。”

“想先吃个早饭吗？”

“你家的大厨房里有什么吃的吗？我可以给你做我最拿手的煎蛋卷。”Dean露出一个大大的微笑。

“我很乐意品尝品尝。”Cas撇嘴笑了笑。“冰箱里有很多东西，不过我不怎么会做饭。那是我哥哥Gabe擅长的领域。”

“你还有个哥哥？”

“是的，我们家有很多孩子。想当年我爸爸可是个不折不扣的花花公子。”

“哇哦，听起来挺有意思的。那你是老大还是老幺啊？”

“在我们家，我是年纪最小的。”他从梳妆台的抽屉里拿出几件衣服，然后套在身上。

Dean喜欢看Cas穿衣服时的样子，就像他喜欢看Cas脱衣服一样。那人抬起精壮的手臂穿衣服的动作，将运动裤套到健壮的大腿上时的动作，都那么让人着迷，让他一刻都不想错过。Cas说的没错，这才是他们之间第一次约会，他必要时时提醒自己，必须要改掉以前的生活习惯了，而Cas也不是那种他随随便便就能睡，睡了之后一声不响就离开的那种人。Cas身上有太多未解之谜，而他已经等不及想要去了解Cas的一切了。他想知道那人从小到大经历的所有事情，包括从昨天开始便初露端倪的那些黑暗面。他想要成为Cas所需要的一切，也想让Cas成为他想要的一切。仅仅相识了一个多月，他想和Cas在一起的欲望却愈发强烈，这让他有些害怕。对他来说，这是一种全新的恋爱体验，但他也不会去刻意抑制自己的情感。他觉得自己并不值得拥有像Cas这样的人，但无论怎样，他都准备好和那人一起畅游在爱情的海洋中了。

“你一直都在看着我Dean，你想什么呢？”

“没什么。让我们去厨房弄点吃的吧。”Dean笑了笑。

来到厨房，Dean打了几个鸡蛋，和一些调料混合在一起，然后将它们一同倒进平底锅里，开始进行烹饪。Cas则是给他们倒了两杯橙汁。Dean看着锅里发出“滋滋”声的鸡蛋，陷入沉思之中。他父亲明天就要从康复治疗中心出来了，Bobby会去接他，并且让他父亲住在他家里，直到处理好所有破事，前提是他父亲能做到的话。该死的John Winchester，他的存在对Dean来说简直就是一场噩梦。一方面，Dean恨他父亲，恨他的一切。他父亲做的那些事足够享受几年教改所的治疗服务了，要是再算上虐待行为的话，那就不知道什么时候能被放出来了。可另一方面，Dean知道，他还是爱他父亲的，但是他拒绝让这些感情出现，他怕自己会原谅，会接纳他父亲的归来。

“蛋卷做好了吗？”Cas见Dean露出伤心的表情，皱着眉毛问道。

“啊，做好了。”Dean勉强笑着说。

“你还好吗？你看起来有心事。”Cas将他的那份蛋卷放到盘子里。

“我很好。”

“你知道我会让你对我做那种事情的，对吧。”

“我知道Cas，不过我并不是在意那种事。我只是在想一些家里事。”

“你上次也是这么说的…就是之前我去你办公室的时候，你还哭了。”

“我哭了吗？额，感觉好像已经过了好久。”Dean盛出他那份后，坐到厨房中间的操作台旁。

他一边吃着早餐，一边尽力避开Cas关心的眼神。他现在还没准备好谈论这件事情。那些伤痛依旧盘踞在他的心头，他很怕如果再次见到他父亲，会对他造成更深的伤害。Cas人是很好，但有些事情就是不能说。Cas不也是有着自己的秘密，也没告诉他，而他不也是不在意吗。说实在的，尽管他们现在在一起了，但却不知根知底。时间总会证明一切，这是Dean一直坚信不移的真理。

“如果现在你不想说的话，我可以理解的，我们都有心魔不是吗。”Cas说道。“话说回来，这蛋卷真的是太好吃了，这是我吃过的最好吃的蛋卷。”

“你能喜欢我很高兴。”Dean又在心里记下了刚刚Cas说的话。他很感激那人不打算继续谈论这个问题。Dean知道Cas的个性，而他此刻正需要这种理解。只要让他知道你会陪在他身边，这就是他想要的一切。即便最后他也会坦白…如果真的被逼到无路可退的话。

~~~~~~

Castiel：抱歉我现在不能和你出去。晚些时候可能可以。

Charlie：为什么不行？你知道我一天看不到你我就活不下去啊。

Castiel：Dean在我家。

Charlie：现在才九点，他去那么早干嘛？

Castiel：他昨晚在这过夜了。在你说话之前我先申明一下，事情不是你想像的那样。

Charlie：别骗我了Castiel！你是不是跟他睡了？！

Castie：我没有。我还没准备好呢，尤其是经过昨天那种事。

Charlie：我很抱歉亲爱的，你不该经历那一切。Dick所做的一切真是不可原谅。

Castiel：昨晚Dean真的很可靠。

Charlie：我真为你感到高兴宝贝。

“Cas你打字技术不错啊，尤其是配上你那双手。”Dean一边笑着，一边喝着橙汁，这是第三杯了。

“你那贴在玻璃杯上的两瓣唇真是好看极了。”他回击到。

他心情很好，Dean就是能让他焕然一新，让他觉得一切都会好起来，就像是一早醒来发现自己中了一百万。他看着那人的脸因为自己刚才的评论而慢慢变红，喝橙汁时甚至还不小心呛到了。这让他又笑起来。

“别做那种事情。”

“不要做什么Dean？”他起身，朝Dean身边走去。

他将双臂环在Dean的脖子上，然后吻在那人的唇上。Dean向前挪了挪，融化在他的怀里。他早已欲火焚身，可他也不想过度调戏眼前的人，因为他知道自己暂时还不愿意完全将自己交给那人。他向后退了一点，目不转睛地盯着那人温润如水的绿眼睛。Dean坐在那里，那种随时准备淹没在他的汹涌的爱潮中的样子真是好看极了。Cas真的没办法控制他自己，于是他又沉浸在另一个吻中。柑橘类饮料的味道在他的嘴唇上越发浓郁，其中还混合着只属于Dean的味道。

“看看你都对我做了什么。”Dean呻吟着说。

Cas低下头，盯着Dean有些勃起的性器。他伸出手，将那物件握在手中。

“哦，从你眼中透露出的那种欲望，真的是太性感了Cas。”

“谢谢你的夸奖Dean。”Cas听到他的手机在后面震动着。“可能还是Charlie。”他走过去拿起手机。发现是Dick发来的消息。那一瞬，原本的好心情就立刻消失的无影无踪。为什么这人就这么固执呢？！他将手机放到柜台上，尽力不让自己把它摔到墙上。

“你还好吗Cas？”Dean的脸上写满了担心。

“一点都不好。”他如实回答到。“是他发来的。我都不想打开去看里面写了什么。”

“那就别看。让我们一起度过这一天，这样你就忙着跟我在一起而不会去想它了。”

“你为什么会这么善解人意呢？”

“因为我知道被你最在意最信任的人伤害的滋味。”

“谢谢你为我做的早饭。”

“现在，让我们去换衣服吧。我们要出去逛逛。”Dean从凳子上站起来，然后带着Cas向卧室走去。

“我们要去哪？”

“来嘛，你会知道的。”

~~~~~~

“你想带我来的地方就是这个公园吗Dean？”

“没错。我觉得有时回到过去，找回童真也挺有趣的。你想让我推你荡秋千吗？”

“好吧。”Cas笑着说然后走到秋千架那，Dean跟在他身后。他坐到那冰冷的木板上，不禁打了个寒颤。Dean走到他身后，开始推他。刚开始，秋千带起的刺骨寒风，让他有些受不了。

“你看，是不是很好玩？”Dean问道。

“有点冷，不过确实很有意思。我真是好多年都没有荡过秋千了。”

“说得好像你上了年纪一样。”Dean笑了出来。

“有时候我确实觉得自己挺老的，就像是我已经活了上千年了。”

“哎哎哎，你可别扫兴啊，今天就是要开开心心的度过。给我讲个故事吧，或是别的也可以。”

Cas打开大脑里的搜索引擎，努力寻找着自己有什么快乐的回忆可以同Dean分享。他曾跟Charlie和一些其他朋友分享过一些趣事，但是他还有个更好玩的事情没有说过，那就是他和他哥哥的“冒险经历”。

“我记得我哥哥Gabe刚满21岁那天，他许愿说要拉我出去喝酒。当然，他才不会等到我也21岁才做这种事，于是我就被他死缠烂打的拖到了脱衣舞俱乐部，那年我才16岁。”

“真的假的，你别骗我啊，这怎么可能！”

“这确实是真的。可我们进去之后才发现，那里真的是糟透了。走到哪里都是女孩子，我当时真的是紧张死了，生怕谁把我的初吻夺走了。我们在那喝了酒，还找脱衣舞娘在我们大腿上跳舞。Gabe认为那是他见过的最有趣的事情了，可当时我真的羞死了，那些老女人竟让处子之身的我心潮澎湃。”

“哇哦，可惜我现在只能想象你当时羞红了脸，避之不看的样子，真希望我当时也在那。”

“不，你不会想看到那样的我，那真是太尴尬了。”Cas用脚刹住秋千，然后跳了下来。

“你现在的表现就很尴尬。”Dean说道。“但是尴尬的很有范。”

“我不知道你在说什么Dean。”他歪着脑袋，不解的看着Dean。

“没什么，我在夸你呢。”

他们又在公园里逛了几个小时，直到Cas冷的全身发抖才打算离开。正直十月中期，树上的叶子开始变黄，可地上的杂草却还是嫩绿如新，眼前的景象让他想到了Dean的眼睛。他们朝Cas温暖的家走去，一回到家，他就来到厨房，开始烧水沏茶。Dean脱掉他的外套和鞋，坐在客厅的沙发上耐心地等Cas回来。于是就给了Cas一个绝佳的时机来观察Dean。那人脸上遍布着些许雀斑，柔软的双唇总会在那人深思时微微张开，健壮的长脖子真是百看不厌。还有不论那人以什么姿势坐着，他的T恤都能很好地显示出完美强健的体格。还有那强壮微弯的双腿，真的让他觉得光是看着Dean就一种享受。他觉得自己真的在Dean身上找到了幸福，但又觉得自己配不上Dean。

水烧开的声音将Cas从幻想中拉回现实。他关掉炉灶，然后开始沏茶，也是那时他觉得一双胳膊环在了他的腰间。

“已经弄好了吗？”Dean在他耳边小声问道。

“马上就好。”Cas害羞的有些喘不上气。

“虽然我不怎么喝茶，但是你泡的我就喝。”Dean开始用手揉捏着Castiel的屁股。

“我泡的是水果茶，你会喜欢的。”

“你给我什么我都喜欢。”说完轻轻咬了一下Cas的耳朵。

Castiel融化在那人的怀抱里，他将头向后仰，靠在Dean的肩膀上。他可以就这样站在这里一辈子，永远沉浸在那人温暖的怀抱中。Dean的手在他身上游走着，同时低下头在Castiel的脖子上啄了几下。

“Dean，茶要凉了。”他开口说道。

“我可以再等一会。”他用舌头舔了舔Cas的耳垂，使那人在他怀里颤抖了一下，他真是爱死这样的Cas了。

Cas转过身，轻轻吻在Dean的唇上。他们就这么站了一会，直到Cas先收回嘴唇。他知道，在他们俩越陷越深之前，有些事情是一定要说的。可一想到这，他又不开心了。他知道自己不能将那晚的细节全部告诉Dean，但他至少可以告诉Dean他准备好做什么了，又有什么事情是他没准备好的。

“我们坐下来喝茶吧。”他从Dean的怀里钻了出来。

他们面对面的坐下来，手里拿着一杯茶，双腿纠缠在一起。通常，如果有人对他做这种事情，他一定会躲得远远的，可是Dean却不一样。或许原因很简单，Dean不是有些人，所以他才不想逃避，所以他才会想争取自己想要的生活。经过和Dick在一起的那个恐怖夜晚后，他花了一年的时间才敢和别人约会。可每次两人准备亲密结合时他却畏缩逃走了。有几次他几乎是落荒而逃，然后就再没见过他的交往对象。现在他终于想和某人发生亲密关系，他想越过那些他早已设起的边界。这让Castiel觉得…觉得他此刻正沉溺在深海中，而能救他出来的只有Dean一人。

“Dean，有些事我想必须要告诉你。”他叹了口气。

“怎么了Cas，你想说什么？”他听出Cas要说些很重要的事情要说，于是他也一改往常不正经的口吻，话里充满了关切。

“我知道你可能已经察觉到我和我前任之间发生的事情…根本不能用好来形容。我现在并不想告诉你全部，只是我觉得在我们成为，额，正式情侣之前，有些事情你还是需要知道的。”

Dean没说什么，只是耐心的等待着。天哪，为什么把这件事情讲出来这么困难！都已经过去两年了，为什么还是不能说出口？他低下头，盯着手里的茶水。温热的水蒸气在空气中飘荡着，没一会就消失的无影无踪。

“关于做爱这种事，额那个，我还没有准备好。我就是想让你知道这个情况，要是你觉得不能忍受，或是你不想等我的话，我完全理解。我就是…还没完全…从之前的创伤中走出来。我也不想强迫你去做你不想做的事。”

“Cas。”Dean将手轻放Castiel的大腿上“我跟你在一起并不是因为我想要跟你做爱，而是因为我喜欢你。如果还有什么事情是你不想做的，那我们就不去做。我也会等到你准备好的那天，因为如果我们要做爱的话，我希望是在彼此都心甘情愿的情况下。我只希望你能享受我们之间的一切你知道吗？”

Dean不禁感到疑惑，Cas到底遇到了什么事情，让他如此恐惧性行为。他能想到一些可能性，但是觉得又都不可能。一想到有人想要伤害Cas他就很生气。当然他很好奇，但是他不想将他的好奇心表现出来，很显然这件事情很严重，而他们正式在一起只有短短一天时间，因此不能贸然去问。此刻，他们就是要享受和彼此在一起的时光，加深对彼此的了解，然后再在探寻彼此充满黑暗的历史。先交往再做爱对Dean来说是一种全新的恋爱关系。他之前就是先跟Lisa做爱，然后才谈的恋爱，因为他觉得Lisa只是众多一夜情女孩中的一个而已。

“我就是想让你知道这一切都不是你的错。”

“也不是你的错，是那个混蛋的错。”他试着压下自己心中的怒火“听着Cas，每个人都有不堪回首的往事，你没有必要告诉我，因为那跟我没有任何关系。就像我之前告诉你的，你要是准备好了，随时都可以来找我倾诉。”

“谢谢你Dean。”他终于敢抬起头看着眼前格外帅气的人。

“任何时候都可以Cas。那个，虽然这飘着叶子的水确实很好喝，但是我想我该回家了，为我们的约会做准备，你知道我要洗个澡什么的。”Dean将腿从他男友的腿中抽出，然后起身穿好衣服向门口走去。

正如他想象和期待的那样，Cas也起身跟着他来到门前。他打开门走了出去，却感觉到身后的人轻轻拽住了他外套的下摆。他转过身，看到Cas的眼里充满了忧虑，就好像担心再也见不到他一般，而那人紧缩的眉头就是很好的证据。于是Dean靠过去跟Cas吻别。

“别担心Cas，我会回来的。”

_我会回到你身边，不论是在何时何地。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢大家的支持~下一章再见(#^.^#)


	7. 棍子面包和约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date  
> 第一次约会~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation of chapter 5  
> 原文第五章的译文，请大家尽情食用~~

Dean换衣服的速度比他想象的还要快。如果将他现在的心情均分成六份，那么其中有五份是紧张，剩下的才是兴奋。他真的很紧张，光是上衣就已经换过七次了！他从来没这样过，即便是和交往4年的Lisa约会，也没出现过这种状况。最后他选了一件灰色V领衫和一件深色法兰绒外套，穿好鞋后，就出门了。

接到Cas后，他们直接开车前往镇上一家他很喜欢的牛排店。Sam刚搬来苏福尔斯的时候，他就是在那给弟弟接风的。那是在Jess葬礼几个月后，Sam说想要找个地方开始新的生活。那还有什么地方比住在自家兄弟门口更好的呢？Sam签好所有的购房合同，正式成为房子主人的那一天Dean特别高兴。于是叫上了Bobby和Ellen一起来到这家牛排餐厅，庆祝他们难得的团聚。

此刻Dean牵着Cas的手，走进这家老式牛排店，来到热情好客的老板娘面前。她将他们领到餐桌前，递上菜单。不一会又送上了棍子面包和水。他们则是思考着点什么前菜。

“看，他们这有棍子面包。”Dean拿起一个，然后笑了起来。

Cas一开始歪着头，很是不解，但很快也笑了起来，那甜蜜的笑让Dean喜欢的不得了。Cas摇着头，小声笑着，看着Dean咬了一大口面包。

“我们要尬聊一下我们之间的关系吗？”Cas打趣的说道。

“Cas我们都在一起了，你还想要什么？”Dean开玩笑的说。

“我想一幢房子，一个农场……哦，对了还要20个孩子。”他笑着说。

“人太多，怕是要揭不开锅。告诉你，光是照顾一个Sammy就够我受的了。”说完Dean就笑得前仰后合，肚子都笑痛了。

“别担心，到那时，我会成为世界上最伟大的科学家，就不愁没钱花了。哦，还有，我们要养几匹马。”

“马？那岂不是每天都忙的要死。”Dean停下来喘口气，然后喝了口水。“你真行Cas，我有好几年都没这么笑过了。”

“我很高兴能让你感到开心Dean。”

“但说真的，你真的想要那种生活吗？”Dean犹豫地问。

“20个孩子就算了，一两个就好了。农场嘛，太僻静，我也不太喜欢。”

因为Castiel无法决定应点些什么，最后他们决定点同样的菜。之后他们就一直这样聊着天，直到约会结束。他们之间有太多话要说，而且沟通也很自然。除了有时停下来品尝美食和啤酒，他们一直都在聊天。

跟Dean在一起，Castiel觉得很轻松。不是说和其他人在一起时，会让他不自在。只是和Dean相处，他不需要考虑自己的措辞。那人喜欢他毫无营养的讽刺，以及无厘头的评论。他也喜欢Dean老套的调情手段，以及大量影射的话语。等到甜点摆到餐桌上时，他才意识到自己一直都被Dean细心呵护着。Dean说的没错，他从来不会强迫他做任何他不想做的事情。如果他们说到了一个让他感到很难受的话题，Dean会就此打住，然后将话题引到其他方面去。他们两个之间那种美好又质朴的情感，正是他想要的。

“你真的很喜欢派啊Dean。”

“嗯哼。”Dean一边咀嚼着派，一边含糊地说着“有什么理由不喜欢派呢？别告诉我你不喜欢。我可不想和不喜欢派的人交往。”

Castiel冲Dean笑笑，然后说“我也很喜欢，这样你就不会跟我分手了吧。”

“很好，因为我也不想跟你分手。”解决掉剩下的甜点后，Dean问“吃好了吗？吃好了的话我们就走吧。”

“嗯，走吧。”

Dean为这顿饭埋了单，Castiel对此有些不高兴。他们手牵手肩并肩走回车里，然后伴着Led Zepplin的音乐，开回了Castiel的家。坐在车里，Castiel想要清Dean进去坐一会。而Dean则是考虑提议说进去坐坐会不会有些过分。

“你想要……”

“我想。”Dean几乎是喊了出来，但马上他就为自己的表现感到羞愧。

他们挽着手走进了屋子里，Castiel想要再多听听Dean的声音。他想要他爱抚他……身体上，精神上，以及这两者之间的所有范畴。他将Dean带到卧室，推着他坐到床的边缘。他看着Dean，Dean也看着他，眼里充满了激情和欲望，就好像他的眼中只有他一个似的。他脱掉了T恤，将它扔到房间的另一边。Dean就坐在床边，没有任何动作，只有眼睛在他赤裸的上身上游走。之后他又以同样的动作脱掉了裤子。当他褪下所有衣物后，便走到Dean面前。

“你穿的衣服太多的。”Castiel的话猛地将Dean从神游中拉回来。

没有任何犹豫，Dean站起身，快速脱掉了身上的衣服。Castiel将手放在Dean的胸膛上，然后慢慢向下滑动，轻轻弹了一下那对乳尖。他看到那人颤抖了一下，然后吻了上去。他们吻的火热，吻的入迷。每一次分离，都是为了更热烈更狂野的结合。显然，肌肤之亲已是轻车熟路，水到渠成。

“躺到床上。”亲吻之余，Castiel抽空喘口气。

Dean照做了。他以一种奇怪的姿势向上移动着，直到碰到床上柔软的枕头。Castiel一边亲吻着Dean的身体，一边慢慢往上爬。一阵呻吟声从Dean丰满的，也是他最爱的双唇中逃了出来。他吻到那人的脖子，感受到Dean不断加速的心跳，然后重重的咬下去，留下一块红斑。

“你真是秀色可餐Dean。”他在那人耳边低声说道。

于是他又听到了一阵呻吟声，这是为他准备的奖励。

“Cas我能触碰你吗？”Dean问。

这时Castiel才意识到，在这个过程中Dean一直都没有用手抚摸他。为了不让他难受，Dean真的很小心。他很感谢Dean，但同时又觉得很羞愧。如若不是他那些要求，Dean也不会如此拘谨。他不想要Dean这样。

“Cas你还好吗？”Dean的话打断了他的思绪。

“没关系Dean，你可以触碰我。我也想让你爱抚我。”他试着放下自己的恐惧。

“好的。如果你想让我停下，就告诉我。”

Castiel又陷入到另一轮尽力的拥吻中。他咬着Dean的下嘴唇，享受着那人的味道。Dean的唇上还留有啤酒和派的味道，还有一种叫做美好的事物。

Dean的手摸上Castiel的背部，轻轻的摩挲着，然后将那人抱起，直到整个身体都趴在他身上。他翻身，将Cas压在下面，撤除放在他背上的手，然后摸上那人的大腿。他抬起Cas的腿，环在自己的腰间，然后掐了一下身下人的屁股。他们勃起的下体触碰到一起，他不停用手摆弄着，那种又痛又痒的感觉刺激着Cas，让他不禁发出一阵呻吟声。这让他变得更加兴奋，一只手不停重复着手中的动作，另一只手则是揉搓着Cas的屁股。

“这样做受得了吗？”

“没事。”他看到Castiel脸上的迟疑已经不见了。

于是Dean便脱下Castiel的内裤，将那勃起的性器暴露在空气中后，开始抚摸起来。他吻上Castiel的脖颈，在每一寸净土上都留下自己的印记。每次一亲吻都让身下的人兴奋不已，不时发出阵阵呻吟声。不知什么时候那人握住了他的性器，然后用力把玩起来。虽然有点急，但是这种感觉太特么棒了。他能感觉到自己即将达到高潮，他真想就这么一直高潮下去。突然他停下了所有动作，然后将Castiel按在床上。

“想要品尝你的味道。”Dean低声说。

还没等Castiel反抗，Dean就已经把他的性器含在嘴中了。 _ **没事没事，Dean不会伤害你的** 。_他不断在心里告诉自己。随着Dean不停舔舐着嘴里的性器，Castiel也越发觉得舒服。他将那些无关紧要的想法都放到一边，全身心享受着这一刻。他低下头，看着正盯着自己看的那双朦胧的绿眼睛，觉得真的要迷失在其中了。那绝对是他这辈子看过的最性感的事物。很快，他就感受到自己要高潮了。

“Dean，Dean我要……啊。”他试图警告那人。

Dean只是冲他眨眨眼，然后加大了吮吸的力道，没多久他就射到很是享受这一刻的Dean的嘴里的。Castiel喊着Dean的名字，还有一些不雅的言语，身体也在不停颤抖着。Dean竟可以将一直都畏惧性爱的他弄得如此淫乱，这真是太不可思议了。他的脸颊发红，发烫，他的大脑累得也失去了思考能力，直接倒在枕头上。Dean吐出他的性器，然后坐起来查看他此刻美好无比的状态。

“感觉怎么样？Cas？”

“好……好极了Dean。”他捧起他的脸，然后深深地吻上去。瞬间又迸发出四射的激情。尽管Dean一直在往后退，他则是步步紧逼。他握住那人还勃起的性器，然后用力抚摸起来。Dean又发出他喜欢的呻吟声，就像是一首专门为他谱写，为他而唱的歌曲。

他翻身将Dean压在床上，一边舔着那人的下体，一边分开那人的双腿，抚摸着阴茎下的睾丸，然后用一根手指去玩弄那人的会阴。Dean受到刺激，没忍住抬起了屁股，Castiel将手放到他的腹部安抚他，接着又开始贪婪地吮吸着他的阴茎，直到那人达到高潮，叫喊着用温热甜蜜的精液填满他的口腔。在确定Dean完全射精后，才慢慢将下体吐出来。他躺到还在喘着粗气的那人身边，看着那上下起伏的胸膛直到得到足够的氧气才恢复到平常的呼吸速度。他就是喜欢这样的Dean。

“操，Cas，你可真擅长做这种事。”Dean侧过身，将手臂环上Castiel的腰，然后将他拉向自己这边。他们红着脸，看着彼此，发红的嘴角扬起轻柔的微笑。此刻无需多言，他们安就静的享受着彼此的陪伴，直到进入梦乡。

~~~~~~

手机铃声打破了寂静的清晨，Dean不耐烦地哼了一声。他的电话已经响了好几次了，他都没有管，但是这人很是固执，就是不让他睡个好觉（他已经好久没睡的这么安稳了），看样子是不接听不罢休的架势。他慢慢将自己从Castiel的怀抱中拖出来，穿上裤子，等着那人再次打来。

“怎么了Sammy？”他小声说着，走到Castiel房间里的浴室，关上了门。

“Dean你特么在哪？为什么不接电话？”Sam在电话那边大声喊着。

“我在Cas这。怎么了？什么事让你这么慌张？”

“咱爸给我打电话了。”他听到他哥哥重重的叹了口气。

“他现在在Bobby那？”

“嗯，他说他要在那待一段时间，还想见我们。等等，这些你都知道是吗？”

“一周前他给我打了电话。我就是不知道怎么跟你说这件事。”

“好吧，你要是提前告诉我，我也不会这样。但是没关系，我知道你有你自己的原因。而我也我不想去见他的理由。”

“Sam……”他又叹了口气。

“Dean我不想见他，这次我不想。你还记得上一次他为什么会去康复中心吗？因为他在旅馆把自己喝到不省人事，为此还错过了我的婚礼。”

“我记得。”

“他说他终于想做一个称职的父亲了。还说特别想见Mark，想做一个好爷爷。都特么是鬼话，我不会再相信他了。”Sam越说越激动，“我也不想让他待在你身边，那不会有什么好事情发生，你我都心知肚明。”

“Sam如果他真的变了呢？”Dean对自己不知那哪里冒出的乐观感到诧异。他是真的想让他父亲变好。因为除了Bobby，他是他们兄弟俩唯一的亲人。

“不，Dean，他绝对不会改变的。”Sam喊道。“听着，我知道你是个成年人，你长大了，你能控制你自己。但是相信我，我不想再让他毁了你了。”

“我已经不是原来的那个我了。Sam我变了。”

“我知道，但是……至少让我先去见他，看看他是否真的值得我们信任。然后你要是想去，再去看他。行吗？”他听得出Sam声音中的愤怒和绝望。

Dean有些烦躁，但又为弟弟想要保护自己的态度而感到骄傲。他们两个小时候就相依为命，他作为哥哥为Sammy付出了很多。现在他弟弟想要将这份恩情都返还给他，轮到弟弟来照顾他了。自从那晚Sammy发现他想要……

“Dean你还在吗？”

“我还在Sammy。好吧，这次我听你的。”

“我很高兴你这么做。”他听到他的弟弟长长的舒了口气。“现在，你能跟全班同学解释一下你为什么会这么早就出现在Cas的家里吗？”

“本堂课到此结束，碧池！”

“你个蠢货。哦，Mark醒了，我一会儿再联系你。”

挂断电话，Dean从浴室里走出来，发现Castiel已经醒了，正坐在床上。阳光透过窗户照进来，他可以清楚地看到昨晚他在Castiel的脖子和胸膛上留下的大大的爱的印记。他不记得自己咬上过那人的屁股，但那确实有一块红斑。他还发现那人起床时的头发特别性感。不过那人下垂的肩膀和紧皱的眉就没那么性感，反而更像是在关心他。

“发生什么了吗Dean？”Castiel抬起头，看着他的男朋友。

“不像昨晚那样美好，但也不是什么坏事。”

“你想跟我说说吗？”他小心地问着，Dean轻轻地爬回床上。

“就是……我父亲回来了。他向见我和Sammy。”

“好吧，我就将它视为不好的事。”他抱住Dean，将他拉倒身边。

“额……也不算是不好的事情吧。”Castiel感觉Dean紧紧握住了自己的手。他真的想帮助Dean，让他可以不受这些事情烦扰。但他知道继续打听Dean的私事只会适得其反，所以他遏制了想这么做的欲望

整个早晨Dean都没说一句话，这种沉默让Castiel很难受。早餐是Dean做的。吃饭时，他们也没说一句话，唯一的声音就是餐具触碰盘子发出的“哗啦”声。他们又在沉默中一起刷了盘子，Castiel再也忍不住了。

“你父亲对你做了什么坏事吗？”Castiel还是没有管住自己的嘴。Dean转过来看着他，露出一个伤心的微笑。这是他见过Dean露出的最让人心碎的表情。他为自己的所说的话感到羞愧，后悔再次提起了这个话题。Dean停下擦拭着煎锅的手，然后坐到水池边上的餐具架子上。

“这是个很沉重的问题Cas，但是我只能说他差点毁了我。”

“对不起Dean，我不应该提这件事的。”他来到Dean身边，紧紧抱住了他。

“没关系Cas。我已经不是原来那个脆弱的孩子了。我只是还没准备好接受这一切罢了。”他看着Castiel，看了好久。

Dean审视着那人的脸，寻找着任何负面情绪，任何能让他不再继续看着那双充满关切的眼睛的表情。但是除了同情以外，他没有发现其他感情，这让他不知如何回应。他觉得胸口很沉闷，好像那种怜悯也遍布了他的全身。老实说，他早就养成了一种习惯，一种怀疑伴侣同情心和关怀心的习惯。他父亲对他做的事真的让他不会爱，不敢爱。他觉得自己的爱早就消失的无影无踪。

“我就是想让你知道，不管发生什么我都会陪在你身边。”Castiel将脸埋在Dean的颈窝里。

Dean的身体很僵硬，那如狂风般的情感一如既往地阻止他融化在这种拥抱中。他已经在心中建起了高墙，即便他并不想这样。他想要跟Cas坦诚布公，想要在这个他在乎的青年面前显示自己的脆弱。但是不让自己遭受到伤害，他不能冒这个险。

“我知道Cas。”他叹了口气。“我该走了。我还要回去批改作业，还有别的事要做。”他慢慢从Cas的怀里挣脱出来。

“额，好吧。我也有作业要做，Charlie可能还要找我出去玩。”他试着不去看Dean的眼睛。

他靠上前，给Dean一个充满爱意的吻。他们分开后，Dean露出了伤心的微笑，轻轻说了句再见，就走了。

Dean走后，Castiel立刻拿起电话，给Charlie打了过去。在他很情绪化的时候，特别需要朋友陪在身边。没过多久Charlie就出现在他家门前，扫走了所有不愉快。

“哇哦Castiel，死后重生啊？”进门之后Charlie冲他喊道。她给了Castiel一个大大的拥抱。“我想死你了。”

“我们就一天没见面而已。”

“要不是你跟你那绿眼睛爱人约会，我绝对会反驳你刚才说的话。现在，快告诉我你们都干嘛了。”她扑通一声坐到了沙发上。

Castiel坐到Charlie身边，低着头叹了口气。他的思绪依旧很乱。一方面他特别想知道Dean和他父亲之间发生了什么，这种情感也变得越来越强烈。但同时他又很讨厌这样多管闲事的自己，毕竟他还没有准备好跟Dean分享他的事情，这让他觉得很难受。他大致讲述了昨天和Dean做了什么，然后详细阐述了他们……关于性爱那方面的事情。Charlie听了之后脸都红了，而且笑得跟个小学生似的，这让他也大笑起来。他没有提到今天早上发生的事情，然后编了一个莫须有的事情。看到Charlie很满意，没有怀疑的样子，他叹了口气。

剩下时间他们一起在网飞上看节目，抽大麻烟，然后做作业。这种无忧无虑的生活他已经好久都没有享受过了。他很开心，几乎忘记了自己还没有回复Dick的消息。每次他看到手机屏幕都会让自己想起那人，想起那人会永远这样骚扰自己的事情。

“他今天早上又给我发短信了。”本是活泼快乐的对话被他这句话打断了。

“求你了，我能给他一拳吗？”Charlie将手抱在胸前，愤怒的说。

“暴力是不能消除他对我造成的伤害的。”他深吸了一口气，试图让自己理智些。“你觉得我应该告诉Dean吗？”

“只要你觉得你可以信任他。否则的话，还是不说为妙。”

“可是那些亲密举动……我真的没有办法去接受。因为总是会让我想起那一晚的事情。”

“关于这一点，你跟他说了吗？”她皱着眉毛问。

Castiel很喜欢朋友对自己的保护欲。在那件极其糟糕的事情发生后，Charlie一直陪在他身边。他和感激她的好意，而且每次有机会他就会告诉她。有段时间，他觉得只有Charlie在他身边时才会感到很自在，很舒服。直到Dean从天而降，将他卷入那一片碧绿的海洋之中。

“我们谈过这件事。他同意不会做任何不让我难受的事情。”

“那你相信他吗？”她的表情缓和下来，但是她的话却直击Castiel的内心深处。

“我，我也不知道。”

~~~~~~

手握一杯黑咖啡，Dean准备完成他手头所有的工作。今晚他要照顾Mark，所以他一定要在那孩子来之前将这些事情完成。他准备评阅散乱在桌子上的那些学生写的，不堪入目的论文。他真的想完成这项工作，可每当他投入其中，眼前就会浮现Castiel的蓝眼睛。他叹了口气，伸伸懒腰，动动屁股，试图让自己舒服些。

“该死的，你要集中精神。”他大声训斥着自己，希望能不去想他的天使。他的天使。想到这他欣慰的笑了。

想到Cas，就又想到今天早上发生的事情。早上他对Castiel很冷漠，特别在是要离开的时候。他真的没办法控制自己。就像是一种与生俱来的能力，每当谈论跟自己情感有关的事情是，他就会选择逃避，选择关闭自己心灵的大门。那些浮于表面的事情让人知道没什么大不了。但是当说些及其私人化的事情时，他就完全不能接受。就是跟他弟弟坦白都很困难，更别说是其他人了。每一次他失去了什么很重要的人或事物，就选择咬咬牙挺过去，不跟任何人倾诉。要是问他这么做不会很痛苦吗？那答案当然是肯定的，痛苦的感觉会一直这么他充斥在他的心中。而当他独自一人躲在公寓里，才会释放自己的情感。他伪装自己，把自己打扮成一个很坚强的人。因为他觉得，在他人面前表现自己的脆弱会让他感到很恐慌。而光是这么想就让他呼吸加快，紧张不安就充斥在胸口。当Castiel决定问他，他和他父亲之间发生了什么时，他就有这种感觉。于是他就退缩，逃走了。这么多年，也就只有这个技能让他练得炉火纯青。

他从椅子上站起来，决定再喝一杯咖啡。他看了一眼厨房的窗户，看到窗外西下的夕阳将天空染成了深紫色。十月就要结束了，十一月份即将到来，天也会变得越来越短。他叹了口气，听着咖啡机运作时发出的“噼啪”声。各种事情堆积在一天里让他心烦意乱，身心俱疲。他的上眼皮第二次垂了下来，要是他就这么一动不动的站在这，那绝对可以睡着。

身后手机在震动，告诉他有人发来消息了。他将滚烫的咖啡倒入杯子中，然后回到了书桌前。看到手机屏幕上显示着Cas的名字，心情立刻好了起来。

Cas：那个，万圣节的时候Charlie要办个派对，她想要你参加。

Dean：我可不认为大学生派对有教授参加是个好事。

Cas：学校里只有我们会参加那个派对，因为她只邀请了跟她一起玩实况角色扮演游戏的朋友。

Dean：啥是实况角色扮演游戏？

Dean：额，你不用回答我也可以。你确定学校的学生只有你们俩？

Cas：确定一定以及肯定。再说你还要穿奇装异服呢。

Dean：我可不擅长玩这种东西。

Cas：我们明天去买服装吧。就当成一次约会，怎么样？

Dean看到这条消息，不禁笑了出来。天哪，这个人怎么能让他脸红的这么厉害。他想了想他会看到Cas穿何种性感无比的服装。是一个性感的罗马士兵呢？还是一个穿着宽外袍的古罗马译员？但不管穿什么，那人都很好看。他每次去商店买衣服时都会想学电影里的男女主角，试试各种各种荒诞可笑的服装，然后在买应该买的衣服，那会有多轻松有趣啊。就像是过去几周和Cas一起做的事情一样。

Dean：好吧，你成功的说服了我。

明天和Cas出去就意味着他今晚绝对要完成所有的任务。他喝了一大口咖啡，然后集中注意力在工作上。

“哦该死。”Dean听到了一阵敲门声。“Sammy和他那该死的大手。”

他站起身，冲到门前，在他弟弟再次不耐烦的敲门之前打开了门。他冲一大一小两个人笑笑，看到他们，心也变得很温暖。

“Dean我今天晚上要去约会。”Sam将小Mark放进婴儿围栏里，笑着说。冰箱前准备拿啤酒的Dean僵住了。Jess去世才一年……他怎么就开始约别的女人了呢？Dean没急着回应，而是先想了想。可能Sam和他不同，不是那种很多愁善感的人，所以更容易向前看。他不能把Sam和自己作比较，这样就显得很不公平。

“挺好的Sammy。”他回到客厅，脸上挂着最真诚的微笑。这是他所能给出的最好的回应。

“我在买尿布的时候遇到的这个女孩。你敢相信吗？”他笑着说。

“还有别的信息吗？”Dean坐到沙发上，递给弟弟一瓶啤酒。

“额，她叫Ruby，是个护士。她真的很喜欢自己的工作，就是很讨厌她的上司。她有些神经质，但是我能感觉到她身上那种温柔的一面……”

在Sam谈论他的新女友的时候，Dean只听进去了一半。他知道这样不好，但就是忍不住去想下一次和Cas的见面。这也让他有些担心。他觉得自己有必要在他们去买万圣节的服装之前，为自己早上的表现而向Cas道歉。

“所以，你会不会觉得太早了。”Sam忍不住闷。

“不能这么说吧Sammy。如果你觉得自己准备好了，那就别犹豫去争取吧。”

“这就是困扰我的问题Dean，我不认为自己准备好了。我是说，我想要和她交往，但是同时我也想念Jess。我就是觉得我可以再次回到那个约会的世界里，你懂吗？”

“那就祝你好运吧。”

“谢谢你Dean。”他弟弟露出了微笑。“我知道你不喜欢这种煽情的时刻，但是我真的很感激你对这件事的支持。”Sam摆弄着衬衫的下摆，小心翼翼地说。

“我会一直支持你的，不过小家伙喜欢才是最重要的。”他用啤酒瓶指着Mark，小孩正笑着看着他爸爸和他叔叔。

“你说的没错。”Sam笑着说，然后从沙发上站起来。“我得走了。还要回去洗个澡。那明早再见，好吧？”他说着，朝门口走去。

~~~~~~

第二天早晨当Dean醒来时发现他的侄子正用两个小短腿蹬着他的脖子。他坐起来，揉揉惺忪的睡眼，发现小孩儿在冲他傻笑，于是也调皮的瞥了一眼躺床上的小孩儿。

“你可真是继承了你爸的基因。”他笑着将小孩儿抱起。“还是把你放进游戏围栏里吧，这样我就可以去梳洗打扮了。”

他来到客厅，将小Mark放到围栏里。这时，门外响起一阵敲门声。

“绝对是你爸爸。如果他带了早餐，我希望不是他亲手做的。”Dean朝门口走去。

他满心期待着看见自己的弟弟，没想到却看到一头凌乱的黑发还有一双纯净的蓝眼睛。Cas穿着风衣站在门前，里面搭配了一件衬衫，衬衫最上面三个扣子没有系上，下面则是一条紧身牛仔裤，很好的体现了那人健壮的大腿的轮廓。

“你好Dean。”

“Cas。额，嗨。你怎么来了？我是漏看了什么消息吗？”Dean站到一旁，让他的男朋友进到屋内。

“没有，我就是很想见你。”他低着头，躲避着Dean的眼睛。

“额，我正准备做早饭，洗个澡什么的。”

“抱歉，我没有打扰你吧？”他连忙问道。

“没有Cas。你反而让我的早晨变得更美好。”Dean凑上前，将手搭在那人的手臂上。“你吃了吗？”

“还没。我起床后就跑过来了。我就是想跟你道歉……”

“不Cas，你没必要道歉。”Dean叹了口气，考虑着自己的措辞“我不应该表现的那么冷漠，我知道你是想帮我。我就是……对我来说，父亲的事情是个很敏感的话题。一旦涉及这个话题，事情就会变得一发不可收拾，我也不敢保证会发生什么。”

“我都懂Dean。我不应该强迫你谈论这件事。我也没有准备告诉你关于……Dick的事情。所以你也不用觉得有任何压力。”

“等等。”Dean突然大笑起来。“那个混蛋名字叫Dick？他可真有种啊。”他笑个没完，身旁的Cas歪着头，一脸疑惑地看着他。

“我的名字是Castiel，可你却嘲笑他叫Dick？”

“你的名字……多好听啊。”Dean笑得脸都红了。

“谢谢你的夸奖Dean。”

“好了，我该去做早饭了。你就在这陪陪小孩吧。他不想一个人待在房间里。”Dean松开Cas的胳膊，然后走进厨房里。

当客厅里只有Castiel和小Mark时，他的内心感到些许恐慌。因为他是家里最小的孩子，所以从来都没有接触过小孩子，也不知道和孩子在一起要做什么。他走到游戏围栏前，看着里面的小孩，同样那孩子也用好奇的眼光看着他。突然，小孩儿笑了起来，伸手朝Castiel要抱抱。

“你想要我抱你吗？”Castiel询问着，好像小孩能回答他一样。小孩“咯咯咯”的笑着，似乎在说‘是的你个蠢货，快把我抱起来。’

他伸出手，将小孩抱起，小心翼翼地捧在怀里，就像拿着一颗巨大的宝石。Mark的小手环在他的脖子上，将头放在他的胸前，紧紧抱住了他。

“嘿Cas，你想先喝点咖啡吗？”Dean来到客厅问道。“哇哦，看看你们俩，都这么熟了。”

“我没有带孩子的经验，还是你来抱他吧。”

“说什么呢Cas，你做的挺好的。他很听话，从不调皮。”Dean笑着说。

一阵重重的敲门声告诉Dean这次是他弟弟没错了。他打开门，看了那人也顶着一头乱发。

“看样子昨晚很激烈啊。”他打趣道。

“你绝对想不到发生了什么。”

“你好Sam。”Cas转过身，和有些慌张的高个子打招呼。

“嘿Cas。看来Mark有新朋友了。”Sam跟他哥哥交换了个眼神。

“大大！”小Mark喊道。

Dean和Sam一脸诧异的站在原地，Castiel则是一脸懵逼的看着他们三，然后迅速将孩子塞到Sam怀里，站到Dean身边。

“Dean！他刚才在叫我爸爸！”Sam高兴的说。

“他叫你爸爸！”Dean能感受到泪水在眼里打转，但他眨眨眼，没让它流下来，还试着赶走充斥在胸中的感动。他记得Sammy说第一个字的时候他也在。他真的是太骄傲了。

“他以前都没说过话吗？”Castiel将手放在Dean肩膀上。很明显，他看穿了Dean的伪装。

“没有，从来没有。”Sam回答道。“哇哦，这太棒了。Mark说的第一句话。”

Dean收拾好Mark的东西，然后帮Sam把尿布包背到肩上。Sam笑着跟Dean和Cas道了别。走之前还对Mark说，要教他学更多字，这样等到他会走的时候就可以知道一切了。

“这真是太棒了。”Dean叹口气，然后看向依旧很懵逼的Cas。“早饭准备好了。”

他们来到厨房，坐在餐桌旁，一边看着彼此一边享受着Dean做的早餐。Castiel知道自己吃饭时发出的声音很不雅，但是Dean做的饭真的太好吃了。虽然只是培根和鸡蛋，但是每一口都那么有滋味。最后，当他吃完盘中的食物，抬起头看向Dean时，才发现他的男友正盯着他，脸颊有些泛红。

“抱歉。”他一边嚼着最后一块培根，一边说。

Dean站起来，走到Castiel身边。Castiel觉得Dean要比平时略高一些，不过可能是他坐在凳子上的缘故。他盯着面前坚实的胸膛，看到Dean脸上溢满的欲望，于是伸出手，将它放在那人的胸上，感受着手下抽动的肌肉。

“Cas，你不能发出那样的声音。”Dean将手插到他的头发里，透过长长的睫毛看着他的眼睛。

“我也不想，但是你做的菜太好吃了Dean。”

“但我相信，你一定比我做的菜更好吃。”他凑到Castiel面前。

Dean微微弯下腰，慢慢地沿着Castiel的下巴亲吻着，直到他触碰到那人的唇边，才停下来，然后手摸上那人的后脖颈，给他一个纯洁的吻。Castiel身体向后倾斜，靠在椅背上，想要分开彼此的嘴唇。Dean则是更用力的吻了上来。

“为什么你闻起来这么香？”Dean低声问道。每一次呼吸都充斥对那人的欲望。

“我早上洗过澡了。”

“这也提醒我，我应该也要去洗澡了。”Dean不情愿的和Castiel分开，想起来唯一能掩盖他那糟糕的晨间口气的，只有一杯咖啡和一顿早餐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.苏福尔斯：Sioux Falls，美国南达科他州（South Dakota）最大城市。位于州东南部，临大苏河。  
> 2.Led Zepplin：英国重金属摇滚乐队，成团时间1968年。  
> 3.实况角色扮演游戏：Live Action Roleplaying，简称LARP，跟我们常说的Cosplay有些不同。Cosplay是扮演别人，目标是装扮得更像，在舞台上表演给别人看。而LARP更多地强调自我：自己订制穿扮，选择自己想要扮演的属于某个时代、某个背景或者某一设定的角色，然后和他人互动在一个剧本下展现自己的个性。  
> 4.Dick：迪克（音译），但在字典中dick也有“penis，阴茎”的意思。除此之外，还有很多英文名很容易让人想歪，比如说“Harden”这个名字。就连前美国总统老布什和小布什的姓“Bush”在字典里除了有“灌木丛”的意思外，还有“阴毛”的意思。所以，起英文名要谨慎。  
> 以上注释基本来自网络，感谢大家的支持，一周后再见~


	8. 亲爱的，你就是我的骑士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 万圣节派对~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章对应原文第六章You've Gotta Be The White Knight, Baby  
> 超长一章，希望你们喜欢~

期中考试马上就要到了。而随着考试越来越近，这对恋人见面的次数也越来越少。在之后的两周里，Dean要为他的学生准备试卷，而Castiel要认真复习每一门功课。大多时间，Charlie有和他一起复习，但她总是说什么他学习这么好，根本不用这么刻苦复习。话说的是没错，但他觉得多准备准备也不会有什么损失。

不能见面的时候，他都会给Dean发消息，那时才发现自己真的很想念Dean。此刻，桌面上堆满了为各门功课复习准备的书本和纸张，他却看着手中的手机。由于长时间坐着看书，他的脖子感到有些僵硬，但他仍旧在屏幕上打着字，喝着刚才休息时泡的咖啡。

Dean：你可要努力复习。这次考试有点难哦。

Cas：我们都在一起了，你就不能直接给我个A？就是说着玩的，别当真。

Dean：做梦去吧。不过说实话，我真的不想批改你们的卷子。

Dean：你们连单词都写不对。

Dean：有很多人连句子都写不连贯。

Cas：别对我们这么严格嘛。

Cas：大学生活很紧张的。

他意识到自己花了太多时间跟Dean发消息，于是暗骂自己几句后，无视掉嗡嗡作响的手机，继续回到书本当中。他有能力征服自己所掌控的一切，他喜欢这种感觉，就像是你能掌控自己的生活。他还没有跟任何人分享这种感觉，怕别人以为他是个怪胎。不过，看看他生长的环境，这句话也不全错吧。

一个小时之后，他的大脑有些疲乏了，便终于决定真正休息一会。他离开书桌，下楼找点东西吃。但他没想到会看到父亲正坐在电视机前。他父亲会在家休息的场景真是太稀有了。

“嗨Castiel。”他父亲笑着跟他打招呼。

“嗨，爸爸。”

“近来怎么样？是不是期中考试要到了？”

“是的。你怎么知道的？”

“我一整天都待在家，却一直都没看到你。”他笑了笑，然后按下遥控器上的静音键。

“我还好吧。医院里怎么样？”

“额，还是像往常那样压力山大。他们把我赶了出来，说要给我放几天假。”

此刻他看着父亲那张饱经风霜的脸，还发现几缕银发。看来医院的工作是给他带来的不小的压力。他原本清明的双眼，因治病救人的生活方式而变得呆滞。Castiel真的很感激医院的同事让他回家休息。很明显，他确实需要休息。Castiel点点头，然后走到厨房急需找食吃。

“我点了中国菜，你想吃吗？我好像点多了。”

Castiel表示可以，于是放弃继续寻找食物，而是给自己接了杯水。他回到客厅，坐到一把靠近沙发的扶手椅上。他掏出手机开始给Dean发消息。他不自知的笑着，父亲看到后便直接问道。

“交新男友了？”

“没错。”Castiel慢慢答道。

“你们俩是认真的吗？”

“我不知道你说的认真是什么意思。”

“我是说。”他喘了一口气，然后继续说“看样子你们两个在一起很长时间时间了。你想跟他进一步的发展吗？”

“没有，我们两个才交往没多久。但我觉得我们两个是认真的。”

“那就挺好的，挺好的。”他的父亲似乎在想着要不要再说点别的。

这就是他们之间不怎么交谈的结果。尬聊了几句后，就陷入一片沉默。尽管他的父亲总是支持他的性取向和选择，但是除了支持外也没有给予他很多关爱。因此长时间来，他们父子间也没有说过几句话。父亲知道他跟Dick之间发生了什么，但和之前一样，也选择默默支持他，而不是静下心，聊聊天什么的。有时候他很感谢父亲的沉默，以及父亲做的其他事情。

“你觉得我有机会能见到这人嘛？”

“很快就能了吧。如果我们发展的好的话。”

“好吧，哪天你邀请他过来坐坐。”

Castiel没有跟父亲说男朋友是自己的教授，因为他真的不知道父亲知道后会作何反应。所以，他希望在这学期结束，不用去上Dean的课之后，再让父亲知道他的男朋友是干嘛的。这时门铃响了，打破了屋内的寂静。父亲站起身，从外卖小哥那接下了食物。

将食物装盘后，他们就静静地坐在沙发上，一边看着动物星球频道播放的纪录片，一边吃着饭。Castiel边吃边给Dean发消息，试图给那人无聊的生活带去点乐趣。正聊着，他却突然接到一个来自未知号码的电话。他不情愿的接通电话，然后被那边吵闹的声音镇住了。

“额您好？您是哪位？”他对着电话问。

“Cassie！！！我是你最爱的哥哥啊！”

“Gabriel是你吗？哇哦，你好啊。”

“好久不见，最近怎么样啊？忙吗？”

Castiel不知道他哥哥到底在那边干什么，弄得这么吵，但他知道，Gabriel是一个无拘无束，想干嘛就干嘛的人，总是喜欢做一些狂野，危险的事情，有时可能还不怎么合法。提到他哥哥的名字时，Castiel看着父亲，那人皱着眉，但嘴角挂着微笑。

“我在跟爸爸吃晚餐，看电视。”

“哇哦，爹地也在家啊？他不是应该在医院里工作吗？好了，我有好消息要告诉你们。”为了增添戏剧效果，他特意停顿了好久，这让Castiel翻了个白眼。“我要回家啦，老弟！”

“什么时候？”Castiel听到后很是兴奋。在所有的兄弟姐妹中，他最喜欢的就是哥哥Gabe，所以听到那人要回来他真的很开心。

“万圣节之前。所以赶紧洗干净你的屁股，我们要开派对了！”

“额，其实那晚我要去别的派对。你想跟我们一起吗？”

“哇哦，等等，你指的是派对吗？那种真正意义上的派对？美酒佳人，性感变装的那种？”

“没错Gabe。”他笑着回答。“伴着吵闹的音乐，我们要嗨一整晚。”

“什什什什什么！？那我当然要去了！Novak兄弟要横扫全场了。”

“我想我们可以那么做。”Castiel大笑起来。他看看父亲，那人不知为何也正在笑着，这让他感到很温暖。他问父亲要不要跟他哥哥说话。他父亲摇摇头，表示等儿子回来之后再聊。Castiel又跟哥哥聊了一会，直到电话那边吵得他受不了，才挂断电话。通话结束后才发现Dean给他发了好几条消息，有一半是说想要他过去陪陪他，帮他摆脱教学工作的烦扰。正好他也不想学习，想要出去放松放松。

“爸爸，我一会就回来。”他起身，来到厨房倒掉了剩下的菜。

“好的，注意安全。”

~~~~~~

Dean本想去接Castiel，但是出于某些原因，他不想出门接触那冰冷的空气。于是他这段时间打扫了一下自己的家，把客厅尽量弄得舒适些。他在电视上调出上次他们看得复仇者联盟电影，快进到之前没看的部分。他还从卧室拿了些毯子，然后用几个枕头一起装饰了沙发。他知道Castiel最近都有用功学习，所以想让那人放松一下。收起所有和考试有关的东西后，他听到了一阵敲门声。

“你好啊Dean。”一开门他就看到那双明亮的蓝眼睛。他站到旁边，让那人进来，然后推着他走进了客厅。

眼前的景象让Castiel感到十分开心。Dean咖啡桌的中间有一大碗爆米花，以及两杯快要溢出来的热可可。看来Dean没有开玩笑，他是真的想和Castiel一起放松放松。他们一坐下，Dean就将一条褐色毛毯披到他们肩上，然后搂了他的男朋友。他按下播放键，另一只手在毯子下和Castiel的手紧紧相扣。随着时间的推移，他觉得筑起的高墙都慢慢倒塌了。他真的很喜欢这种状态，只是和你最喜欢人在一起，感受着彼此的温暖，没有什么虚情假意的关怀。

“Dean我希望你不要介意，我的哥哥也会参加我们的万圣节派对。”

“我不介意。我能问问是哪个哥哥吗？”

“Gabe。他是我最喜欢的，也是唯一喜欢的兄弟。”他笑着说。“他马上就回来了，要跟我和父亲一起住一段时间。”

“听起来很不错。”Dean觉得有些紧张。

“还有，我爸爸想要你到我们家做客，一起吃个晚饭什么的。”

“你确定吗？我跟爸爸们都合不来啊。但是妈妈们都很喜欢我。爸爸就很难打交道。”

“我爸爸不是一个很挑剔的人。我确定他喜欢你，只是因为你的优秀品质，而不是因为我喜欢你。”

“你这么夸我，我会不好意思的Cas。”Dean收紧了放在Castiel腰间的手臂，然后他头上留下一个吻。

“你值得拥有这些赞美。这个世界是不完美，但是你却一直将你的不完美变得完美。”

“该死Cas，你真要甜死我了。”

突然，Dean手机响了，打断了两人之间甜蜜的氛围。掏出手机后发现是他弟弟打来的，便松了口气。不得不承认，过去几天他一都很惧怕他父亲给他打电话。差不多过去的一周，他都一直躲着他父亲和Bobby的电话。他向Sam保证在没有确认他父亲的情况之前，他会等待。他也是这么做的。

“嘿Sammy，怎么了？”Cas抬起头，用唇语表示他在打招呼。“Cas跟你说嗨。”

“告诉Cas我也跟他问好。但是，额Dean？”

“怎么了？你说。”

“我去看咱爸了。你不会相信我要说什么，但是我想告诉你他真的是处于清醒状态。”

“这是好消息啊。”Dean长吁了一口气。“你是和Mark一起去的吗？”

“没错，我带着Mark去的，他们俩相处的很好。我很吃惊，他可以很顺畅的跟我交流。还有你一直躲着Bobby这件事，让他有些不开心。”

“好的，我知道了。见面的时候我会听他说教的。我就是……在我准备好之前，不想跟咱爸说话。我到现在都不知道自己有没有准备好。”

“这件事你需要花点时间来考虑Dean。他很混蛋，没有哪个父亲会对自己的孩子做出那么混蛋的事情。他做的事情没有一件是对的。我就是希望自己能早点知道。”

“我懂你的心情Sam。或许这学期结束后，我会去看看。替我向Bobby和女士们问好。”

“我会的。还有一件事……我想知道你跟Cas是在约会吗？”

“你的消息也太不灵通了吧老弟。”Dean笑笑，很感激那人换了个话题。“我们都快约了一个月了。”

提到他们之间的关系时，Castiel不禁竖起了耳朵。他并不想偷听Dean的谈话，因为大多数对话都是在说Dean的家里事。但是现在，他十分有兴趣，于是暂停了电影，偷听起来。

“看来你真的很喜欢他，对吧？”

“是的Sammy，我很喜欢他。”他看了一眼Cas，冲那人眨眨眼，露出一个甜蜜的微笑。“你会参加Charlie星期五举办的派对吗？”

“我真的很想去，但是我去不了。手头有个案子让我忙的要死。”

“你知道Charlie知道后会踢你的屁股的。”

“我知道。我已经告诉她了，也吃到苦头了。她威胁我，至于她说了什么我一点都不懂。”他笑着说。“我可能会找个时间跟Cas聊聊了，你懂我什么意思吧？”Sam的声音突然变得十分严肃。

“嘿碧池，我才是老大。”

“那又怎么样？好了不说了，我该挂了蠢货。”

Dean挂断了电话，看着Cas。那人正大睁着眼睛，一脸疑惑地看着他。他在他的额头上吻了一下，然后准备按下播放键，可是那人却抢先拿走了遥控器，放到了他够不到的地方。

“Dean，Sam要找我谈谈，是什么意思？”

“你偷听我打电话？你现在都做这种事了吗？”Dean听着Cas话语中的恐惧，不禁笑了起来。

“我只是想有个心理准备。”

“你不用担心Sam的，他看上去是很高大，有点吓人……但也就是长的大罢了，也就是个纸老虎。”

“Dean……？”

~~~~~~

_白驹过隙，一眨眼就到了周五，比Dean想象中要快多了。期中考试已经过去一周了，现在他有一堆卷子正等着他批阅。不过还好，卷子上大多都是选择题，这能让他批的轻松些。此刻他洗完澡，准备着装打扮。他一想到要在舞池跳舞，还要弥补因为考试而不能和Cas度过美好时光，就既兴奋又紧张。但他紧张是因为他要见到Castiel的哥哥，再加上一个大学教授参加大学派对，换做谁都会紧张。他为万圣节准备的衣服没有带面具，但有顶帽子。所以要是他看到认识的人，就可以拉低帽檐来遮住自己的脸。今年万圣节他打扮成自己最爱的 印第安纳·琼斯。_

打扮好后，他便给男朋友发消息，告诉他自己正在路上。他仍旧很紧张，以至于进入了一级戒备状态。他在房子前停下车，然后来到门前。

“你好Dean。”Cas笑着打开门，示意他进屋。

Dean看着眼前的人，不禁笑了起来。Cas穿着一件黑黄相间的条纹衬衫，配着一条黑色瘦腿牛仔裤。这一身穿在Castiel并没有任何违和感，反而还特别好看。他的背上贴着两对翅膀，头上戴着一对触角。看着男朋友的样子他心里想着‘该死的，他怎么这么可爱，还这么性感。’Dean走上前，一只手搭在Castiel的屁股上，头凑到了那人耳边。

“你是怎么做到既可爱又性感的？”他一字一顿地说着。

那人脸颊立刻泛起红晕，然后蔓延到下面的脖子。Dean往后退一步，松开Castiel，然后他看到两个男人朝这边走了过来。他们都很矮，但看上去老一些的应该是Castiel的父亲。他们都有着一双可以吞噬你灵魂的眼睛。那人看到他先说起话来。

“你一定就是Dean。”他向Dean伸出手，Dean便握了上去。“哇哦……手劲有点大啊。我叫Chuck，Castiel和Gabriel的爸爸。”

“很高兴见到您，Cas……tiel告诉我您是位很有名的医生。”

Castiel没想到他父亲会在万圣节的夜晚待在家里。自从他父亲告诉他晚上不上班之后，就一直很紧张。而Gabe早些时候才坐飞机回来，尽管坐了28小时的飞机，他哥哥却一点也不受时差影响。他很担心这次见面会带来不好的事情。

“额，也没有那么有名啦。”Chuck谦虚的笑了笑。“你是做什么的Dean？”

“哦，我是一名大学教授。”

“那很好啊。额，我希望你们几个今晚能玩的开心。很高兴见到你Dean。你应该抽空过来跟我们吃个晚餐。”然后他转过头，对两个儿子说“我该回屋里吃饭了，你们好好玩。”

Dean回味着那人最后对他说的那句话，想着其中的意思应该是说如果他想继续跟Cas交往，那就必须来吃晚饭。那男人说话道是很和蔼，但是Dean觉得他一定在Cas的家庭里地位很高。这时Gabe拍了拍他的肩膀，推搡着走出了门。他迅速关上门，留Castiel一人在屋内。

“让我们谈谈Deano。”

Dean皱了皱眉，他知道这个身材矮小，不太正经的男人想要跟他聊什么。他对这种哥哥为弟弟或妹妹挺身而出的场面已经见怪不怪了。Castiel跟着他们走出了房子，Gabe拉着Dean避开他的行为让他不禁翻了个白眼。

“我知道我那宝贝弟弟特别喜欢你。我也知道他在上你的课。”

‘太棒了，省的我再解释了。’Dean在心中默默翻个白眼。

“不管你知不知道，我都要跟你说，Cassie在跟男人交往这方面总是不太走运。所以我要你做的就是对他好点。我看得出来，你把他迷的神魂颠倒，而且据他所说你是个正人君子。所以，对他好也是对你自己好明白了吗？”

“我可是听得一清二楚。”

“他的眼神现在是不是能把我的头骨盯穿？”Gabe一脸害怕的说。

Dean绕过Gabe，看向Castiel，那人双手抱胸，恶狠狠地盯着他哥哥。

“没错。”Dean笑着说。

“好吧，在他做出弑兄的事情之前，我们还是快点走吧。”

Gabe提出开车载他们去，但是Dean对此并不赞同。在一番讨论后，Dean终于做出让步，他们这才开车前往派对现场。很显然，这次派对是在Cas第一次吻了Dean那晚的酒吧举办的。其实他挺喜欢那家酒吧的，就算那里放的音乐他都不喜欢。但如果Cas很开心的话，Dean宁愿每周五都去一次。在Gabe飞速行驶下，不到十五分钟他们就到了酒吧。Dean和他的男朋友坐在后座，一只手一直轻轻揉搓着那人的大腿。

Castiel真是一点想去派对的欲望都没有了。Dean的手一直放在他的大腿上，他们俩又坐的特别近，他真想直接回到Dean的公寓，然后用自己灵巧的嘴好好伺候那人。他不知道自己男友今天打扮成了谁，但是这一身穿在Dean身上真的性感极了。这让他装扮成蜜蜂的样子就显得有些傻，不过他真的很喜欢蜜蜂。还有Dean看他的眼神，就像他是世界上最有魅力的人，这也让他好受很多。而当那人低下头在他耳边私语，更让他觉得他做了最正确的选择。谁又特么能知道一只昆虫还能长得这么吸引人。

当他们到达酒吧的时候里面已是人满为患。Charlie将整个场地都租了下来。Dean周围都是他们有见过的人。不管这些人是谁，他很开心这里没有认识他的学生。他们被一个自称是主办人的女人带到楼上的大包间。房间的墙被刷成黑色，里面围放着一些看上去就很舒服的沙发，中间是一张很大的圆桌，上面放着几个未开封的酒瓶。Dean猜想，这可能是一间VIP包间，突然就很感激今晚自己没有开车。手上拿着免费的酒水，怀里揽着性感的男友，这一切真的是棒极了。

“先生们，选择你们的灵药吧！”Gabe一边高声欢呼，一边拿起一瓶威士忌和一瓶伏特加。

“我选那个深色瓶的。”Dean说着，然后伸手拿起那瓶酒。

“这是个测试Dean，恭喜你通过测试。真是深得我心。”

三个人围坐在沙发上，Cas靠在Dean身上。他为每个人都倒了一杯酒，喝没后又到了第二杯。等到要喝第三杯时，他打断了Cas，因他知道那人酒量不行。Gabe的酒量应该和Dean差不多，对这一点他们俩都心知肚明，但就是没有必要喝那么多。

“Charlie去哪了？”Castiel将胳膊环在Dean腰间，问道。

“不清楚。你还好吗Cas？”Dean看着他那一脸傻笑的的男朋友。那人手正揉搓着他的大腿，频率之快从未有过。

“我很好Dean……就是很好。”他傻笑着说。

 _ **好个屁** _，__ Dean想。他决定不能让Cas再喝酒了。今晚才刚刚开始，那人就已经醉了，这一点都不好。Dean起身，答应Cas去找Charlie。因为有Gabe在，所以他觉得把Cas一个人丢在这也不会有事。他离开VIP包间，然后走下楼，希望能在人头攒动的舞池里找到派对的主办人Charlie。不过在搜索酒吧之前他需要点东西喝。他快速点了自己想要的酒水后，就将手搭在吧台上等待。屋里的音声很大，但他很享受，他感受着胸腔和音响之间的共鸣。此刻他只想和Cas一起回到舞池纵情狂欢。就像几周前，那个决定他们命运的夜晚。

突然，两只胳膊环上他的腰，从后面抱住了他。那手臂感觉并不像是Cas的，于是他转过头，发现面前站着一位满脸傻笑的陌生人。这个混蛋的长相一点都不符合Dean的胃口，就算那人穿着他所见过的最深V领的毛衫，他也提不起兴致。那家伙上下打量着Dean，就像是在一道他即将享用的大餐。他伸手将那人放在他屁股上的手打掉，后退了一步，却撞到了吧台。显然他是无路可退了。

“你一定是Dean吧？”

“额……你怎么会认识我？”

“Charlie宝贝说要找一个绿眼睛帅哥，我就想应该是你吧。”

当那人提到他最喜欢的红头发女孩时，心中的逐渐变多的厌恶感立刻就不见了。他跟着那神秘的V领男，穿过一群穿着老套万圣节服装的，赤裸上身的人，去找他们的主办人。这些人看上去很是饥渴，Dean不得不连连闪躲，避免不正当的触摸。终于他们来到了酒吧的后面，那里看上去像是员工休息室。

“Dean！”Charlie从椅子上跳起来，热情的抱住了他。

“你看起来好看极了！你拌成的是史巴克吗？就不能打扮成别的吗？”他紧紧地抱住了她。

“你的宝贝Castiel呢？”

“他和他哥哥在楼上，正喝水呢。”

“他已经喝醉了吗？”Charlie笑了起来。

“一点点吧。”

“对了，这是我们高中的好友Balthazar。”

“很高兴见到你。”V领男朝Dean笑笑。“所以你成功的吸引了我们Castiel的注意力，是吧。”

“似乎是这样的。”尽管那人是Cas的朋友，但是Dean依旧有点讨厌他。他脑海中总有个声音告诉他，他不会喜欢这个人。“我应该回楼上去看看他了。”

“我们跟你一起。”Balt说。

当他们回到楼上的VIP包房后，Dean很确定他不喜欢这个人。那人一直缠着Cas，而且总是摸这摸哪的，让他很生气。Cas坐在他们中间，眼睛一直看着那个傻子。Dean没有将全部注意力都放在他们之间的对话上，但老实说，他真的一点都不喜欢那人说的关于欧洲的狂野故事。他的手机在口袋里嗡嗡作响，看到是弟弟发来的消息，心情一下子好起来。

Sam：Mark说‘爸爸’说上瘾了，一直说个没完。

Dean：看这个样子，他将来一定比你还聪明。

Sam：我也这么觉得。你明天忙吗？我明天要去约会，Ellen又不帮忙照顾他。

Dean：没问题，我会挤出时间来照顾他的。

Sam：你们期中考试不是已经结束了吗？剩下的不是就批卷子。

Dean：你很了解我的事嘛，下了不少功夫吧！不过你可别小看了我的工作，律师先生。

Sam：你知道我不是那个意思。对了，派对怎么样？玩的开心吗？

Dean：还好吧。有个Cas的朋友一直在跟他调情，真是气死我了。

Sam：明天一定要跟我说说哦，我非常想听这些八卦。

“Dean你在听吗？”

Dean从自己的思绪中挣脱出来，看着那双似乎在审视着自己灵魂，如海一般蔚蓝的眼睛。而那人黑色的眉毛因为担忧的神情而交织在一起。男朋友脸上露出的关切神情，让他对自己的嫉妒情绪感到很愧疚。但是他又有什么办法？他只是一个普普通通的人，而Cas是他见过的最特么性感的尤物。他伸出手，拨弄着Cas乱蓬蓬的头发，挤出一个微笑。他希望这样可以缓解男朋友的忧虑，而这似乎也奏效了，因为Cas脸上也慢慢展露出笑颜。他的眼睛越过Cas的肩膀，看到后面的Balthazar，那人也在笑着。当那人注意到他时，还冲他眨了下眼睛。一团新的名为愤怒的火焰又在Dean胸中燃起，但他宁愿这股怒意消失殆尽，也不会将它展露出来。为了让自己冷静下来，他再次看向Cas。他将手放到那人的后颈上，一把拉到他身边。

他在那人耳边低声说道。“我们去舞池理里玩玩怎样？让我看看你都有些什么能耐。”

Cas坐正身子，依旧对他笑着，然后牵起Dean手向楼梯跑去。一下楼，他们就感受到房间里震耳欲聋的音乐声。这可以麻痹人的神经，也正是Dean想要的，让他分分心。自从他开始照顾弟弟，他就出现了一个保护欲极强的人格。只要他在意的事物受到任何威胁，他就会想要除掉或是毁掉这种威胁。有些时候，这种保护欲会让他在恋爱中遇到麻烦。跟他交往过的人都一直视他为一个嫉妒心极强的男友，尽管他不是有意为之，只是一种与生俱来的能力。随着他越来越大，他开始讨厌自己的这种性格，也试着去摆脱这种嫉妒心理。这就是为什么他紧紧贴在Cas身上，在一群跳得起劲跳的开心人群中舞动着。Cas背对他，因此他将手放在那人的屁股上，一起随着音乐摆动着。他没有想到他们俩会如此合拍，如此契合。Cas抬起手，抚摸着他的头发。他则是让自己沉浸在这种感觉之中。他享受着来自Cas的宠爱，无法自拔。但这不能怪他，因为谁都不发抵挡住这种魅力。他在Cas的后颈上种下一个又一个的吻，感受着那人火热而又温柔的肌肤。

这时音乐换了，他们的舞步也跟着一起改变了。他抱着Cas，现在他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，一条腿插在那人的双腿间。他很快适应了这个姿势，知道这一切都是自己想要的。他就这样和Cas缠绵在一起，剩下的时光几乎都是他们两个依偎在一起，就像一对连体儿。Charlie来过几次，跟他们一起跳舞，Gabe也来过，但之后就被人群淹没了，从那以后，就再也没有人来打扰过他们。他觉得这才是事情应该要发展的方向。或许他真的开始爱上Cas了，这人把他的迷得神魂颠倒。

那晚结束时，Dean发现自己的胃被酒精填满，大脑正不停嗡嗡作响。他的身体也因聒噪的音乐感到满足。他和Cas跟着Gabe朝停车的地方走去。十月份的冷空气迎面吹来，不禁使他打了冷颤。于是他把Cas搂得更近了一些。

“这派对真的太特么棒了！”Gabe一进到车里就忍不住喊道。“别想在后座上跟我弟弟亲热。”Gabe从后车镜看到Dean在亲吻Castiel的脖子，便斥责道。

“我不会动手动脚的，以童子军的名义起誓。”Dean坐正，但依旧紧紧搂着Cas。

“Dean，你怎么回家啊？”Cas看着他问。

可能是酒精的缘故，Cas的声音变得更加低沉，更加撩人。Dean想着要是那人继续跟他说话，他可能就要违背誓言了。

“嘿Gabe你能不能把我送回家？我明天早上再去你们家取车。”

“我跟他一起Gabe。”Cas说。

“好的爱情鸟们，告诉我怎么走。”Gabe叹了口气说“既然你们要去亲热了，那我也找个给我留电话号的小妞玩玩吧。”

~~~~~~

一回到家，Dean就迫不及待的脱下自己的服装。不过他更想去帮Cas脱衣服。Dean看着背对着自己的Cas，那人先摘下头上的触角，然后是他的上衣。他的背上因整夜的热舞而布满了晶莹的汗水。他慢慢靠过去，将手放在那人的屁股上。Dean有些主动，他知道自己要小心一些。他亲吻着Cas的后颈，然后一路吻到肩膀。‘天哪，在那种热舞之后，他怎么还能这么好闻？’Dean不禁想着。他的手拂过Cas的手臂，感受着那人柔软的肌肤。他从来没有想过那些衣服下面，隐藏着如此精壮的肌肉线条，显然他是被那人的服饰欺骗了。

“Cas你感觉怎么样？”

Cas转过头来，朝他傻笑着。那人的迷离的眼神，大睁的双眼，Dean知道必须控制住自己。

“我感觉很好Dean。”他一边说，一边看着自己的双手抚摸着Dean的胸膛。

“你想喝杯水吗？我帮你躺下吧。”

“我不想喝水，我想要你。”他转过身，用屁股对着Dean。

“你喝醉了吗Cas？”

“或许吧。”他傻笑着。

这个傻笑就告诉了Dean一切。Cas的魅力已经打开他性欲的大门了吗？可就算是，他也不会占一个醉汉的便宜，不论他们有没有在一起。他帮Cas脱下裤子，扶他上床，然后去厨房接了一杯水。他在厨房待了一会，试图让自己兴奋地大脑冷静下来。当他打开卧室的门，他发现Cas“大”字形的姿势躺在床上，睡着了。他将水放在Cas那边的床头柜上，又在旁边放了一包阿司匹林，以防Cas会在他之前醒过来。看到Cas嘴里的口水流到他的枕头上，真的很难忍俊不禁。尽管口水有些恶心，但是因为Cas，那东西似乎也有些可爱。

~~~~~~

跟Dean所想的一样，Cas果然在他之前就醒了。他睁开眼，看着身旁空空的床，怀念起那人温热的体温来。他听到从浴室传来一阵呻吟声，便从床上坐起。来到浴室，他看到Cas正半梦半醒的抱着马桶。可怜小家伙完全不知道该怎么应对宿醉。Dean想着把Cas公主抱回去一定是一个极好的主意。当他抱起那无力的身躯时才觉得自己想错了。他没想到Cas会这么重。但是他还是咬着牙，把他的男朋友抱回了床上。

“对不起Dean。”Castiel有气无力的说。

“没关系，我的天使。”

Dean拨走几根黏在Cas布满汗珠的额头上的头发，给那人盖上被子。他不想让Cas受这种苦痛，但不得不说他喜欢照顾Cas。Cas努力支撑着自己做起来，接过Dean递过来的水和阿司匹林。Cas喝水喝的很急，就好像是20年都没喝过水一般。Dean看他这样，不禁笑了出来。

“谢谢。我真的觉得糟透了。我几乎不记得昨晚发生了什么。”

“你玩得很开心。这就足够了。”

Cas摸索着Dean的手，一碰到后就紧紧握住了，好像希望Dean就呆在他身边。他们躺下来，依偎在一起，手一直都没松开。Dean把Cas拉近了一些，直到那人枕上他的胸膛。他们就这样无声的陪伴着彼此，舒服极了。Dean知道他还有很多事情要做，但他此刻并不着急。

他伸出手摆弄着Cas凌乱的头发，闻着那身上散发的雪松和柑橘的味道。低下头，将脸颊贴在那人的头上，环住了那人的腰。这一刻过于真实，他完完全全享受其中。他的心跳随着对Cas情感的增多而加快。他从来没有袒露过对一个人的感觉，即便是对他的家人也没有。他的情感更像是那精贵的宝石，要双手捧着送到别人面前。

Cas在他怀中动了动，然后抬起头给了他一个微笑。他低下头，亲吻着男友龟裂的嘴唇。它们看上去很干，但是却很柔软，让他欲罢不能。Cas是很性感，很帅气，Dean当然也想享用那人的身体，直到那人在身下发出淫荡的呻吟声，直到那人全身颤抖，欲火焚身。但是亲吻是目前为止他们所能做到的，最重要的身体接触。Dean从没想过这样随意的举动会有这么深刻的含义，而随着亲吻Cas的次数越来越多，也变得越来越有意义。他是什么时候变成这么缺爱的人了？！他之前也和别人交往过，但是从来没产生过这种想法，即使他差点就求婚的Lisa。他和Cas尽管才刚开始谈恋爱，却有一种相恋很久的错觉。

“Dean，你的手机响了。”Cas轻声说道。

Dean伸出手，拿起一直在无视的，嗡嗡作响的手机。一看到屏幕上的名字，刚刚所有的好心情就都不见了。电话是他父亲打来的。他开始恐慌起来，如果此刻Cas没在他身上的话，他可能早就控制不住自己内心的恐惧了。他的心跳开始加快，呼吸也变得急促。他吻了Cas一下，希望能让自己冷静下来。他父亲这一周都在给他打电话，但他都没有理睬。他向要逃避这逃避不开的事情，但他知道自己不可能逃一辈子。如果他选择一直玩失踪，那Bobby和Ellen就是掘地三尺也会把他找出来。他极不情愿的接通电话，放到耳边后没有说话。

“Dean？你在吗？”电话里，父亲粗狂，低沉的嗓音清楚的传了过来。

“嘿爸爸。”他叹了口气。

“儿子，你最近还好吗？”

“我很好爸爸，你呢？”Dean清清嗓子。

“挺好的，我还给自己找了份工作。”父亲笑着说。

Dean闭上眼，感受着胸膛上Cas的触摸。睁开眼，看到眼前那人的忧愁的面孔，就知道他在为自己担心。Cas眉头紧锁，撅着嘴唇。换做其他时候，Dean一定会觉得很可爱，可是现在……他用那只空闲的手放到Cas的脖子上，希望这样能减轻他的担忧。他不想要Cas为他担心，所以他极力的控制着自己。

“那真是太好了爸爸。”

“你的教书生涯怎么样？你依旧还在教书对吧？”

“是的，我还在大学做老师，还挺好的。”

“前几天，我见到孙子了。那孩子长得可真大，将来一定会和Sam一样高。你什么时候过来？你不来Bobby都生气了。”他的父亲又笑了起来。

“我啊……额，过几天就去。”

“好的好的。”

“我该挂了，还有好多试卷要批改。”

“好的。”他父亲停了一下。“跟你聊天很开心，再见儿子。”

“好的，拜爸爸。”

Dean挂断了电话。他本想将手机放回床头柜上，但是他却做不到。他现在连正常呼吸都做不到，何况是移动自己的身体呢。Cas坐起身来，看着他。那人轻吻着自己所能触及的所有地方。他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的脸颊，他的嘴唇，还有他的额头。难道他真的要去见他的父亲吗？Dean总是能解决发生在他生活中的各种事情。他总是努力付出着，来获得自己想要的一切。还有Sam想要的得到的一切。他总是能掌控一切。可这件事，这个他生活中的小小的阴暗面，是他唯一一件解决不了的事情。他父亲的行为无法预测，做事粗暴严厉。Dean本以为自己可以传递爱意。可经过这么多年的残破不堪的情感经历后，他都不知道自己的父亲有没有爱过自己。毕竟，那些话，他父亲从来没说过。

Cas从Dean的怀抱中退出来，离开了卧室。Dean都不能向担心他的男朋友证明自己没有事。他不想为了撒谎而去撒谎。他躺下来，盯着天花板，心中的阴暗面又开始蔓延开来，他却无力抵抗。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注释  
> 1.动物星球频道：Animal Planet，创立于1996年，为一家由探索通信(探索频道、TLC、探索健康频道及旅游生活频道的母公司)出资百分之八十及BBC Worldwide出资百分之二十所创立的有线及卫星频道。此一频道着力于人类与动物之间的关系。  
> 2.她威胁我：原文she threatened to rain down unholy terror on me，译者表示也没看懂这句话是什么意思，于是就借用Sam的口吻，表达了自己的想法。  
> 3.印第安纳·琼斯：Indiana Jones，《夺宝奇兵》中的男主角。  
> 4.史巴克：Mr.Spock，是美国科幻电影《星际迷航》中的人物角色，瓦肯人与地球人的混血儿，父亲沙瑞克是瓦肯人，母亲亚曼达是地球人。史巴克来自瓦肯星，智商极高，曾担任林肯号舰长。  
> 以上注释均来自网络  
> 谢谢大家支持~


	9. 你若不离不弃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丁丁小卡第二次约会，但是……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对应原文Chapter 7 As Long as Your River Flows  
> Please enjoy~

Dean心情很差，Castilel看的出来，这使他的心情也很糟。他从不知道要怎样去安抚别人，但是他会尽自己最大努力去尝试。他将Dean一个人留在卧室，来到厨房弄点咖啡和早餐。他不擅长做饭，但普通的早餐他还是可以做出来的。就算味道没有Dean做出来的那么好，起码也要为那人做点什么，这也是他现在唯一能为Dean做的事。就刚才在卧室里听到的内容来看，他知道电话Dean的父亲打来的。父子两之间的对话在寻常不过了，但不深入了解Dean的情况，他就没办法参透为什么这种简单的对话都会让Dean难以接受。他父亲究竟做了什么，让Dean对沟通这种芝麻大的小事都害怕的不得了。

他拿出一些鸡蛋、培根、吐司面包，以及其他调味品，准备开火做饭。他试着回忆Dean之前是怎么给他做早饭的，回忆着Dean之前煎蛋和培根时用了什么调料。吐司烤好后，便在上面抹上黄油和果酱。他后退一步，打量盘子中的食物，感到很是骄傲。至于咖啡，Dean不喜欢加太多的糖和奶油，而他正好相反。准备好所有食物后，他慢慢地朝卧室走去。

进屋后，没有关门，他看到Dean还躺在原来的位置上，双眼迷离的盯着天花板。那人好像陷入了沉思，眼睛很少眨动，也没注意到他回来了。

“我觉得你可能饿了。”他将盘子和咖啡杯放到床头柜上，然后躺回床上，盖好被子。

“额……哦，谢谢你Cas。”Dean苦笑着。

Dean坐起来，拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡，Castiel不知道接下来要做些什么好。他之前准备早餐时谷歌了一下，想知道怎样安抚情绪低落的恋人。他搜到的答案大多都是说要让对方知道你会一直陪在他们身边，永远支持他们，不会拒他们千里之外。可他已经很支持Dean，很为他着想了，他还能怎么做呢？他坐在Dean身边看着他吃着自己做的早餐，不禁想知道他会说些什么？

“味道棒极了Cas，谢谢你。”每次他心不在焉的时候总是Dean将他拉回现实。

“我知道没有你做的好吃，但是……”

“味道真的很棒。这里面包含着你对我的爱，这就够了。我真的很抱歉，一大早心情就这么低落，但我的脑子现在真是一团糟。”

“你不必道歉的Dean。我知道你父亲打来的电话让你心烦。你需要我的时候，我就在你身边。”

Castiel想都没想就说了出来，他真希望Dean能一直把自己留在身边。

~~~

批阅完所有的试卷，发完所有的邮件后，Dean靠到椅背上，很是有成就感。这种将所有事情都做完的感觉真是太特么棒了。尽管Cas坐在他办公桌后面做作业，距他不到5英尺，他还是做到了不为所动。他转过头，看到那人笑着看他，眼里满是关心。他真的很感激那人，这种感激之情已经难以用语言形容。在今早的小风波后，他本想就在床上滚一天，但是在男友的默默鼓励与支持下，他觉得有必要做些事情。

“既然你是我的男朋友，你有权利先知道你的成绩。我给你发了邮件，你可以先看看。”

虽然学生的成绩都会上传到学校的网站上，供学生查阅，但是他觉得依旧有必要给每个学生都发邮件。他会通过这种方式告诉学生们有哪些知识需要查漏补缺，以及他们现在的表现有多棒。他喜欢跟学生分享知识，也喜欢指导学生为他们提供帮助，这就是他为什么如此热爱教师这个职业，也是他想成为一名教师的原因。他看着Cas打开手机查看邮件，然后注意到那人脸上慢慢展露出笑容。他喜欢看到Cas露出这种发自内心的笑容，他会尽自己最大的努力让那人永远展露这样的笑颜。

“Dean，谢谢你的反馈。”

Dean站起身，来到Castiel身旁，弯下身，吻上他的额头，然后又吻上他的嘴唇。他喜欢那人眼中闪烁的希望之光。人们总说他的眼睛如草叶一般翠绿，那他觉得Cas的眼睛则是如天空一般蔚蓝，又如天空般包容了一切，让他不禁心向往之。那双眼睛中充满着Dean所追求的希望，让他想成为更棒更坚强的人。此刻只是看着Cas脸上的表情就让他觉得很温暖，甚至不需要过多的身体接触，就能感受到Cas身上散发出的光和热。

“很乐意为你效劳。”他笑着直起身，准备进行下一步动作。

但很明显Castiel还有别的计划，他抱住Dean的腰，然后拉着那人来到床上。他躺到正中间，让Dean压在自己身上。Dean用一只胳膊拄着床垫，将自己抬高一些，这样就能看到Castiel的眼睛。他完全迷失其中，希望立刻就这么沉沦下去。他这一周都没有刮胡子，脸上满是胡茬，Castiel捧着他的脸颊，抚摸着那些硬硬的胡茬，然后吻上他的唇。Dean吞下了Castiel的呻吟声以及所有情欲，只要是那人为他提供的事物，他都愿意接受。Castiel伸出手抱住他，在他背上摸索着。此刻他胸中已经溢满了火热的激情，身下的性器也开始勃起。

Castiel抬起屁股，靠近Dean的身体，然后吻的越来越激烈。当那人勃起的下体抵到他那同样勃起的下体时，Dean不由自主的发出一阵呻吟，Castiel也在喉咙处发出一阵低吟，作为回应。Dean喜欢跟Cas的任何身体接触，但是最喜欢的还是他们之间的亲吻。每次亲吻时，都会让他血脉喷张。他感到一只手掀开他T恤的下摆，而当那只手摸上他的皮肤时，一切束缚都土崩瓦解了。他直起身，坐在床上，慢慢脱掉他的衣服，希望Cas能喜欢这场演出，而当他听到身下传来急促的呼吸声时便知道自己想的没错。

“你快点，我要等不急了。”Castiel不满的说。

“亲爱的，你就这么让我一个人袒胸露背吗？”Dean说着，双手掀起他男朋友的上衣，然后将那人已经坚挺的乳尖放在手掌下揉搓着。

Castiel坐起来，学着Dean之前的样子慢慢脱起衣服来。但Dean就是Dean，他一刻也不想等，于是直接帮那人迅速脱掉了衣服，然后吻上那人的脖颈，故意留下几个深深地印记。Castiel紧紧抓着他的肩膀，不停呻吟着，晃动着身体。

“Dean……求你。”Castiel呻吟着说。

“求我干嘛？”Dean用低沉的嗓音问着。“Cas，你要告诉我你想要什么，不然我怎么知道呢。”

说完，他又咬上那人脖颈处的脉搏点，让Castiel又发出一阵呻吟。完全丧失思考能力的Castiel，只能用身体来表达他的意愿。当Dean忙着亲吻他的脖子时，他伸出手快速退下了Dean的运动裤。Dean也停下来，和Castiel一起看着自己已经勃起的性器。Castiel看到Dean里面没有穿内裤时，不禁发出一阵呻吟，就像那人随之准备为他献身一般。Dean看到Castiel脸上的表情后笑了出来，然后一边亲吻他一边将他放倒在床上。

Castiel此刻最想要的就是，他终于可以跟Dean用一种他们都想要方式在一起了。Dean给他一种安全感，一种渴望。Dean从来都没有做的很过火，又在温柔和粗鲁间保持着完美的平衡。不论是从哪方面来看，那人就是一个完美的伴侣，会满足他所有的要求。这是有点冒险，但是更重要的是这一切发生的都那么自然。跟Dean在一起他不需要考虑太多，但是那些糟糕的事情有没有被完全抛在脑后。毕竟他一开始和Dick在一起的时候也有这种感觉……后来，他尝到了教训。

此刻，Dean正在褪下他的裤子，可解开拉链后那人停了下来，看着他，似乎在征求许可。Castiel没有犹豫，脑袋上下晃动着，这对Dean来说已经足够，然后同时脱下他的裤子和内裤。他没给Cas后悔的时间，直接用那两片厚厚的嘴唇裹住了坚挺的下体。瞬间一种叫做刺激的电信号传遍Castiel的全身，这就是他想要的。之前他交往过的人的套路他很容易就看透了，很清楚那些人下一步要做什么。那些人单调无味，但是Dean却不一样，Dean就是一个过去人们用来打仗的炮筒，你永远不知道里面还有多少弹药。那人每次的动作都和上一次不一样，总会变着花样来为他服务，这让他很是吃惊，吃惊的同时也变得越来越兴奋。Dean将他的性器全部吞下，他感觉触碰到了那人的喉咙，这让他发出一阵很大的呻吟声。如果Dean在笑的话，那一定是最灿烂的微笑，但是那人正忙着吮吸他的下体，发出一阵阵呻吟。

Castiel知道自己要达到高潮了。他开始胡言乱语，大喊着Dean的名字。他的屁股不自主的抬起，Dean则是抬起头，依旧将他的性器含在口中。这个场景真的是太美了，看着Dean抬起头，透过长长的睫毛看着他，这真是太特么美好了。

“Dean……真是太棒了。”达到高潮后，他大口喘着气，重重倒在了身下的床上。

Dean吞下了他全部的精液，一滴都没剩。波的一声，Dean把他的性器吐了出来，然后坐起身，满意的看着自己的杰作。

~~~~~~

星期一过得很慢，Castiel真的感觉像是度日如年。期中考试已经全部结束，他很开心自己的成绩都是A，尽管没有丝毫悬念，但他还是为自己感到骄傲。Dean计划带他出去吃晚饭庆祝一下，这让他有些紧张。虽然他们之前已经出去约过很多次了，但是真正意义上的约会只有一次。Dean告诉他那家餐馆逼格很高，还要他盛装出席。他倒是很想看Dean穿西装的样子，于是一整天他都在脑海中为那人一键换装。这也是为什么他翘掉了最后一节课，跑回家选衣服。他虽没什么时尚细胞，但还是知道自己穿什么最好看。他觉得最舒适的着装风格就是既不穿太宽松的也不穿太紧身的衣服。他母亲曾为让他更好融入他们家经常参加高级教会聚餐给他买了很多礼服，但自从她去世后，他就再没怎么碰过那些衣服。他拿出一件海军蓝礼服，抖掉领子上的灰尘。他知道自己还可以穿上这件衣服，毕竟自从他高中毕业时穿过它之后，体型就没发生什么变化。

他想用当天穿在身上的黑衬衫来搭配这件礼服，他哥哥也很赞同因为这能很好衬托出他湛蓝的眼睛。他想了想，最后还是选择了黑衬衫，而且不得不说，他的哥哥说的真的没错。他将所有的衣服都放到床上后，就去洗澡了。

将身体侵入温暖的水中后，他便陷入了沉思。他依旧不明白为什么Dean会这么喜欢他。他们在一起时，会有些交流。可是仔细想想，这些对话基本都是Dean挑起的。他从来没有真正的朋友，当然从小到大，他是有几个可以聊天玩耍的朋友，但直到上了大学他才真正交到朋友。他不知道怎样经营一段感情，他所知道的事情都是哥哥Gabe告诉他的，这个世界对他来说是全新的，Dean想要约他出去对他来说是件很有意义，也是很新奇的事情。就算是知道他有着不堪回首的过去，那人依旧想要跟他在一起。这个问题，他可能一辈子都想不出答案。

他关上淋浴器，快速用毛巾将身上的水擦干，然后站在镜子前看着自己的头发，想着怎样能然它变得好看些。他尽自己最大努力用梳子把头发梳整齐，刚走出浴室就听到手机接到消息的声音。拿出手机，看着Dean发来的消息，嘴角露出一丝微笑。那人说他已经在路上了，那就是意味着他要快点穿好衣服才行。

几分钟后，他就见到了穿着礼服的Dean。不知怎么，他的心中充斥着各种暧昧的情愫，还有一些很黑暗，很压抑的情感。Dean身着黑色西服西裤，真的帅极了。他的领带跟他的眼睛十分相配，Castiel真的尽力自己最大的努力，不把Dean拉进屋里，翻云覆雨一番，彻彻底底忘记要吃晚餐的事情。

“哇哦，Cas……你看上去真是太棒了。”

太棒了。这个词只有在Dean真正喜欢什么事情的时候才会使用。他说Castiel看上去太棒了，这对其他人来说可能只是一个微不足道的赞美，但对他来说，却像是将这辈子的赞美都听了一遍。以前从来没有人跟他说过他看起来棒极了，更不用说像Dean这样帅气的人。他红着脸，跟着那人走到洗的闪闪发光的英帕拉前。Dean跑到他这边帮他打开车门，然后扶着他的手送他坐到车内。虽然Dean没有必要这么做，但是确实让他感到很幸福。他坐到车内，Dean也打开车门坐了进来，那人朝他笑笑，然后在他的脸颊上轻轻啄了一下。这让他的脸变得更红了，于是不得不转头看向窗外来掩饰自己不安的心情。他们听着传统摇滚乐，朝目的地驶去。期间他们没有说一句话，因为气氛很是融洽，而且他知道在吃饭的时候，他们一定会聊个不停。什么也不说，就这样静静坐在Dean身边，听着车子发动机运作或是音乐的声音，让他很是享受。虽然现在他还不能跟Dean分享自己的心情，但是这种简单的陪伴就已经让他很是开心。不过他还是可以做些小动作，比如说他现在正在做的，将手放在Dean的大腿上，静静地传达着自己的情感。而且Dean好像有理解他的能力，他们在红灯前停下来时，那人就转过头朝他笑。Dean的笑容真的太可爱了，他的魅力有着不输于倾国倾城的女子。在看不到那个笑容的时间里，他就觉得生命里缺少了什么。

他们在饭店前的停车场停下来，然后Dean跑下车，来到他这边为他开门。这一次他摇摇头笑了出来。

“你不用这么做的Dean。”

“我知道，但我就是想这么做。我想对你好一点。”Dean伸出手，他没有犹豫，握着那双手下了车。

他们走进室内，一个坐在入口中间的接待员向他们问好。

“晚上好先生们，请问你们预约了吗？”

Castiel不安的看了一眼Dean，他不知道他们要去的地方还要提前预约。

“有的，以Winchester先生的名义预约的。”Dean回答道，没有看到Castiel诧异的眼神。

他们被带到一旁的坐席，桌子上已经放好了菜单。没一会儿服务员为他们送上两杯水，然后又离开了。Dean拿起菜单，皱着眉想着要点些什么食物。

“还要预约？真的假的Dean？”

“是的。额这地方很火的，但是我有后门。”

“是吗？”他笑着说，对Dean的回答很感兴趣。

“是呀，我的一个哥们是这里的副主厨。他可能还会为我们做菜呢。这里太高档了，像我这种普通人根本看不懂他们着的菜单，所以他告诉我该怎么点餐。”

“你绝对不是普通人Dean。”他脸上挂着大大的笑容。

Dean咽了咽口水，然后也笑了。不一会服务员又回来了，问他们想喝些什么。Castiel表示喝水就可以，Dean则是要了一瓶啤酒。

“要是他们这连啤酒都没有，我就不会带你来了。”

“那我还真高兴他们可以满足你的需求。”他笑着说。“那么，你为什么要为我庆祝？”他真的很想知道。

“额，我知道你学习学的很不容易，而且……额，我也不知道，我就是想给你一个独特的夜晚，因为你之前告诉我你都没有真正和别人约过会。我知道之前我们在牛排店约过会，但是我真的想选一个更好的地方。你懂吗？”

“我懂Dean。”Castiel打断了紧张到语无伦次的Dean。“你有这种想法很好，我也很开心，但我想告诉你，你没必要每次约会都带我来这种高消费的餐厅。只要跟你在一起，就算是你开车载我在城里兜风我都会觉得很开心。”

“你是说你想跟我来个公路旅行吗Cas？”Dean喝水差点没呛到。“如果你说的是真的，那绝对是目前为止你说的最性感的事情。”

“我可以说很多性感的事情，但你却认为那是最性感的？”

“对啊。我觉得没什么能比得上公路旅行。”

服务员带着水和Dean啤酒回来了。他们都没有正眼看那人，但还是说了声谢谢，然后服务员就拿着他们的点好的菜单，识相的离开了。

“尽管我说我想把苹果派抹到我身上，然后看着你舔干净？”

Dean吃惊的看着Castiel，看了好久。这让他的脸颊泛起一丝红晕，然后蔓延到他的脖子处，没一会而他确定自己的整个胸膛都变红了。

“那确实挺性感的Cas。这算是一个约定吗？”

“如果你想的话。”

“我太特么想了。这个世界上没有什么能阻止我想要做那种事。”

现在他的脸真的是红的发烫了。他喜欢这种被Dean渴望的感觉，兴奋之余，他觉得下身有什么硬了，尽管他们在公共场所，而且聊天的内容也不是很污秽。他将手捂住脸，手肘拄着桌面。

“要是我把它们抹到我的性器上呢？”他小声说。

“我会把它们舔得一干二净，然后继续舔舐你的肉棒。”

他尽力让自己不发出呻吟声。他咽下那淫秽的声音，然后叹了一口气。

“你也可以把它抹在你的屁股上，然后我会做同样的事情。”

他不再说话，因为他不相信自己会说出什么好话来。他本来只是想要跟Dean开个玩笑，但却没想到在这个过程中他却勃起了，这可是在公共场合啊。

“你喜欢这个主意吗Cas？让我舔净你紧实后庭上的苹果派？”

在Castiel失去思考能力，或是Dean继续说下去之前，服务员带着他们的菜回来了。Castiel坐正身子，开始将食物不停往嘴里送。Dean则看着他，笑得特别开心，Dean吃的很慢，每一次都故意做出用嘴唇包住叉子的动作。没多久，他就感受到裤子下面隐隐作痛的性器。他们好久都没做过这种事了，于是他只能不断在椅子上调整坐姿，让自己能舒服些。

“Dean！”

“怎么了？明明是你先挑起的。”他笑着说。“但是你想让我停下的话，我会乖乖听话的。”

“至少在这里收敛点。”

他才没有去想之前说的事情，好吧，他确实在想象，但只是简单想想而已。比如Dean慢慢用舌头舔舐着他每一寸肌肤，用他的唇将每一块苹果派送入嘴中，带给他一种难以言喻的刺激感。

“你在想象那个画面，对不对？”Dean笑着问。

“或许吧。好了，现在我们换些别的话题。”

之后的时间，他们聊些有的没的，对他们大脑中想象的淫秽画面避而不谈。在聊天过程中，Dean笑了好多次，让他也跟着笑了起来，因为那人的笑声很有趣，但真的很有感染力。这也是其他人不能和Dean相比的，他很喜欢这一点。让Dean开心也会让他很开心。不久后，服务员带着找好的零钱和账单回来了，他们穿好衣服，手拉手走出了餐厅。

“哇哦，看那，Cassie都有新男友了。”Castiel听到声音后，回过头，看到了倚在餐厅前外的Dick，还有一个高大的深色头发男子正靠在那人身边。

Dean立刻做出反应，拉着他往车那边走。

“你就这么离开了我了吗？装作不认我？”

他听得出那人话里讽刺意义，也听得出那声音他离越来越近了。他不想回头看，但是他知道Dick正跟着他们。Dean打开副驾驶那边的车门，示意他快点坐进去。他双手不停揉搓着自己的大腿，试着擦掉手心的汗珠，也试着让自己冷静下来。

“听着伙计，很显然他不想见到你，所以离他远点。”Dean试着不让愤怒控制自己，但这却很难做到。

他看着Dick身后，已经靠在墙上的约会对象。那人朝他笑笑，又眨了下眼睛。一种很古怪的压抑感立刻遍布全身，让他感到难以呼吸。他感到又冷又热，大口喘着气，寻找着仅存的理智。

“我可没有兴趣跟他的新玩具聊天，我要找的人是他。”

Dean恶狠狠地笑着，Castiel觉得事情已经变得难以控制，他真的不知道在怎样才能制止这一切。“不想泼你冷水，但你想要找他，那就必须过我这关，他不想跟你说话，你明白吗？”

“你都不知道自己在说什么吧。你一点都不了解他。”Dick大声说道，这是他今晚做错的第二件事。他走到Dean私人领地内，几乎是脸贴脸的距离。

Dean双手握拳，他知道不能再旁观下去了。他知道Dick的过去，他知道那人能出什么事情来，他最不想做的事情就是将Dean卷入到没有必要的争端中。他振作起来，走下车，来到Dean身边。

“Dean，我们走。”他拉着Dean的胳膊。

“我是不了解他的全部，但是我知道你就是一个人渣，最好有多远就特么滚多远。”

他知道Dean的话意味着什么，但是还是感到有些难过。他没有告诉Dean自己全部的事情，害怕那人知道后会离他而去，或是觉得他很恶心而不想再跟他说一句话。但他真的很想向Dick证明，他说的一切都是错的。

“一个人渣？真没想到一个操着自己学生的教授会说我是个人渣！”Dick捧腹大笑着。

Castiel呆住了。他知道Dick不费吹灰之力就能将这件事情传遍整个大学，然后Dean就会被学校开除。Dick的父亲给学校捐了很多钱，学校的领导都会听他们的话。Dean看上去没有太在意，就算是很在意也没有将其展露出来，他的表情举止跟之前一样。

“那又怎样？Cas都特么成年了。滚远点！”他低吼着。

没再说什么，他拉着Cas朝车子走去。他们坐定后，就立刻发动引擎，离开了。他们什么都说，就这么开回了城里。然后Dean才开口说话。

“你想要回家吗？”

“我们能去你那吗？”座位上的Castiel显然有些不安。

“当然没问题，我的天使。”说完他拍拍那人的大腿。

如此简单的举动，还有那充满爱意的话语，就像一首婉转动听的歌曲在耳边回荡。能在精神上，而不是身体上向Dean靠近，对他来说很重要。Dean不知道Dick对他来说意味着什么，但是这已经不重要了。这种很小，但会让他伤心的事情就让Dean展现出如此强大的保护欲，这是他从来没见过的。那人真的已经准备好为他而战，为他的幸福而奋斗，这真的对他意义非凡。现在，也许是最好的时机，来分享他的故事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天是农历大年三十（Spring Festival's Eve）明天就是中国农历新年了（Spring Festival, also called Chinese New Year or Lunar New Year）在这里提前祝天下所有华人新春快乐~  
> 过年期间停更（也就是下周）


End file.
